


Blurred Lines

by LouEve_094



Series: Haikyuu!! (omegaverse) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hardcore, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouEve_094/pseuds/LouEve_094
Summary: Tooru Oikawa. Genius, a prodigy, a gifted talented setter until Tobio. Tobio Kageyama has taken everything from him – including the Nationals, so Oikawa decides to take something from him. But Kageyama values nothing, nothing except volleyball and the little omega Shoyou Hinata, constantly by his side, and a thorn in Oikawa's.Oikawa wants chaos, he wants to find something – someone – he can have control over. And finally, he's found it, in the blurred lines of instinct and the law.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! (omegaverse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007484
Comments: 516
Kudos: 509





	1. Something to Control

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like heavier material, or are like the 'fair playing ground' when it comes to these sorta fics, I don't think this is for you. But, that being said, I can't stop you reading, so enjoy?? I guess??? 
> 
> This is my first smut oneshot sorta thing, so please play nice. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Oikawa wasn’t happy. No, he wasn’t even angry. He was absolutely livid, every cell in his body tingled with rage. Every single day of his life had been perfect – bar two things. Nationals and genius little prick Tobio Kageyama. And now he had just had the thing he craved for the most, taken by the one he hated the most.

Kageyama had everything! Everything he’d ever wanted laid out for him on a silver platter – talent, good looks, volleyball skills. Oikawa hazarded that Tobio didn’t even train, just showed up like the demon he was and could pull off killer serves and sets on the spot. But here he was, facing off against his rival and they’d done – Aoba Joshai – had done the impossible, lost.

He shook hands with Kageyama, not once meeting eyes with the opposing setter. The black-haired alpha didn’t even have any weaknesses. He had no loves except volleyball and – Oikawa looked down at the short player who was gripping his sweaty hand nervously – and this annoying little omega Number 10. How his blood boiled when he glared down at him, the omegan scent smelling of strongly of Kageyama. It was so like Tobio to up Oikawa again, already having omegas hanging off him. Oikawa hissed and the omega flinched as they let go of each other’s hands.

The Aoba Joshai team walked off the courts trying to ignore the excited shouts and screams coming from the victorious team. Iwaizumi laid a hand on Oikawa’s shivering form, “Forget about them Captain, what’s done is done. All we can do is try and train for a good college team.”

_No._ He didn’t want to train for a good college team. He wanted to go to Nationals, _this_ year, with _his_ team. It was his final year – he didn’t have any more chances.

He split from the team when they reached the locker room. There was no way he could deal with the half-hearted positivity which would collapse into a crying mess. There was no way he would let himself cry, there had to be something that he could do! Something he could control! Something to make him feel better, even just for a while. He had to do something to stop Kageyama in his tracks.

Oikawa wanted revenge.

The bathroom door banged open. One of the stalls was occupied but he didn’t care, putting a fist the wall in frustration. His alphan instincts were flaring up and raging, all he wanted to do was punch and keep punching. He watched his face scrunch up in the mirror and let out a sigh of exasperation.

He felt hopeless.

“Great King?”

There was only one person who called him that. He spun, seeing the little spunky Number 10 exiting the stall. His small face was flushed with excitement and his eyes shone from his victory, and oh boy, there was nothing Oikawa wanted more than to wipe that look of his face.

“Great King? Are you okay?” Hinata asked him quietly, stepping forward towards the sink, his feet unsure – unlike on court, when he was jumping all over their team. His eyes looked up at him through long lashes, tentative – also unlike on court, where they had locked onto him mercilessly. Almost as if he was an alpha instead of a lowly omega. 

Alpha. Omega. A thought crossed his mind.

Oikawa stepped forward, closing the gap between them. In an instant he had grabbed Hinata’s arm and had wrenched him into the closest toilet stall, locking it behind him.

“Gr.. What are you–?” Hinata managed to squeak in his surprise.

The alpha clamped a hand over his mouth, growling softly. Then thinking better of it, Oikawa replaced his hand with his mouth.

The kiss was harsh, a throbbing intensity driving Oikawa onwards, and his rough tongue pushed into Hinata’s mouth almost immediately. The omega pulled back, but ran into the wall, nowhere to go. The snaking tongue devoured his mouth, searching every crevice, invading every space. Hinata gagged into the kiss. It wasn’t so much a battle of the lips but a domination – Hinata forced into submission.

Oikawa’s fingers worked their way down the front of Hinata’s pants, his body close and holding him against the bathroom stall. When the door of the bathroom banged open, the omega began to squirm again, trying to say something, but Oikawa silenced him with a grab of the omegas cock. Hinata gasped into the kiss, then silently whimpered into the open mouth that was still pressed against his. The omega was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it.

Voices light and airy floated to them, other teams preparing for their next match. When they quietened and the two – locked in their embrace – heard the scrape of the door and the thud as it shut, Oikawa pulled back. For the first time he took in Hinata fully, eyes raking over him.

The omega was shivering, saliva dripping down his chin. His eyes were full of tears and fear, but there was a slight hint of lust, instinct’s unable to be controlled. His cock was also hard, pulsing in Oikawa’s fingers. Was it this easy for him to get worked up? How often was he in the palm of Kageyama’s hand, if it was this easy for him to get turned on? 

Something deep inside the alpha longed for more. To do this just once and never see him again, let him go off to fight Shiratorizawa, and maybe Nationals – it wasn’t right. He needed to do something that would hurt Kageyama; that would haunt him forever. Oikawa’s eyes fell upon the neck of the omega.

The line of skin where his scent gland was, was unmarred. Kageyama hadn’t bonded with him yet? The King of the Court hadn’t claimed what was his? Oikawa’s grip hardened around Hinata’s cock, and he began to pull. The omega whimpered against the wall and began to shake. Tears dropped from his face.

“Why?” He cried as Oikawa began to nip harshly at his neck, releasing his scent – but not enough to break the skin. Tears built tracks into his face, racing down his cheeks. Oikawa felt the reverberating whimper that grew in the omegas throat and felt blood rushed to his own cock. There was nothing he needed more than to bite.

It happened.

The action that could never be reversed.

Oikawa bared his fangs, positioned himself right above the omega’s scent glance and bit down. _Hard_.

Hinata began to sob as blood ran down his neck, choking out, “Why… why?”

Oikawa eased his hands from the omegas pants and brought them up to cover his mouth again, releasing his hold on the neck – so beautifully marked as his. Finally, something he could control, something that he could own, that no-one could take away from him.

He didn’t even answer the question.

“You are mine. And you will do what I say. You will come when I tell you to.” He growled, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. Hinata trembled, using the wall of the stall to keep himself upright.

Oikawa didn’t even feel guilt, instead a rush of pleasure overcame him, and he felt his internal alpha roar in glorious victory. Finally, something he had power over. No, even better, someone.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all - in response to the comments, yes its going to be a short fic. I realised writing it how much I couldn't just let it go!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!!

Hinata shivered. His mind could barely process the match, let alone the alpha snarling in front of him.

His back was cold against the wall, and the sweat that had matted his hair to his forehead during the game was dripping again. Saliva ran down the corners of his mouth and gathered at his chin — but it was only half his. His knees, already at their limit from relentless jumping, knocked together as he trembled. His stomach curled and clenched and lurched and leant and he felt like throwing up the cold pit of dread that had gathered. Hinata could not believe it, how fast the elated feeling of victory washed down the dirty bathroom drain. 

Yet all those sensations dulled next to his throbbing neck.

The bathroom door slammed shut as Oikawa left, leaving Hinata to break down on his own. The alpha hadn’t dared, but yet — he’d done the unthinkable. He’d claimed an omega that was not his to claim.

Hinata lifted a shaking hand to his neck, where blood trailed down. It would be an ugly mark – marks from forced bonding’s always were. He could not stop the shivers that racked his body, nor the tears that fell from his eyes. This would not be hidden easily.

Surely hours had passed by the time he felt strong enough to unlock the door – but as he checked his phone he realised only minutes had passed. He had to get home – he couldn’t see his team or –…

… Kageyama.

No. Iron bands squeezed at his chest. No, no, no. He loved him so much, but…but… now that love was futile. Now, it was forbidden. He couldn’t bear the thought of loving anyone else, but he knew with each passing day his body would reject the alpha’s touch more and more, until the only alpha who could ever get close would be the man that forced his hand – or rather, his neck.

Hinata stumbled out of the stall, wiping his eyes frantically, only to catch himself staring in the mirror, eyes red raw, but blood even redder. The dried flaked bits were matte against his porcelain skin. He let out a sob and collapsed to the floor – why? Why him? Why, why, why?

He was happy, he was so happy. Everything was going so right in his life. He was enjoying volleyball – doing really well at it! – they were going to the finals, he and Kageyama were preparing to bond now eight months into their blossoming courtship – and… and…

But it had happened. He sobbed into his hands, shivering and crying, and thinking, thinking about all the things he could have, all the things he’d miss out on. Would his dreams be crushed?

_No!!_ He refused to let himself think that way. Hinata pulled himself off the floor, grabbed some paper towel and dabbed at his neck – he couldn’t let the team down. He would lead them to a win at the finals, he would work with his courtmate – now ex he supposed, he would try to keep some semblance of a life together.

Satisfied that the blood was gone, he stared into the mirror at his bond mark. _His_ bond mark. He shuddered. It still was oozing blood, but it would have to do. The omega had been in the bathroom too long, any longer and his teammates would come searching. That was the last thing he wanted.

He pulled up the hood of his hoodie – it hit the mark sufficiently, and though the Karasuno school logo was branded across the it, from the back he looked just like any regular school supporter. It would work. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he opened the bathroom door and walked into the light.

“HINATA!” A loud voice followed by a body slammed into him. He jumped backwards as the libero crashed to stop in his stomach, “WE WON BABY! WOO-HOOO!”

Nishinoya threw his hands up in the air and weakly Hinata lifted his too. His body jerked backwards as the libero high-fived him roughly, but he kept his head tilted forwards to keep the hoodie on. He wasn’t questioned about it, thank god, the libero, while smart, a little two simple-minded and straight-forward, “Ukai-san’s given us the rest of the day off training – he said we should go home and watch some of Shiratorizawa’s matches in prep. Sounds boring right? But ooo, I swear I’ll give their libero a run for his money.”

Hinata mustered a smile as the libero talked, “Though of course I imagine you and Kageyama will want to practice your spikes. Gotta say, that last ball you hit sent shivers up _my_ spine!”

The smile Hinata had so carefully plastered on for the libero faltered, “Yeah, look, Noya-san, I’m feeling really tired – so can you tell the team I’ve gone home? I’ve got some recorded matches at home that I can watch.”

The ever-so-slightly shorter boy looked at him quizzically but then burst into a painfully wide grin. His hand slammed into Hinata’s arm, and he laughed, “Of course you’d be tired dummy! You go ahead, I’ll tell ‘em everything.”

Noya had too much energy, Hinata decided as he walked away rubbing his arm where the libero had hit him. Sidestepping the larger pockets of people, and squeezing between teams, he avoided any black jersey that he could see – giving his teammates a wide girth. He managed to leave relatively unnoticed.

When he got home, his phone was already on silent – text message after text message buzzing through his pocket on his long walk home. His mother was out, as was his sister – probably at some other sporting event, and he had never felt so thankful. Tired, drained and neck throbbing he dropped his bag at the front door and ran to his room.

He made his nest larger than average, grabbing pillows and blankets from all around the house to attempt to console himself. Hinata was curled up in the middle of it, not even relaxing, instead anxiously inhaling every item of scented clothing that Kageyama had left him. His rational mind wanted nothing more than to see the alpha, but his instincts were already throwing hands – a storm in his body that raged with confusion.

The doorbell rang. His already frazzled nerves frayed further – and the shirt that he’d been anxiously scenting dropped from his elevated nest to the floor. He clambered off it.

Hinata knew who it was before he even reached the front hall. The anxious scent of Kageyama – who smelt of salt spray and honeycomb – was heavy in the air.

“Hinata?” The alpha called, loud but not unkind, “I know you’re in there. Is everything okay, boke?”

Concern cracked the end of the sentence and Hinata nearly started to scamper down the front hall. He wanted so bad to open the front door and fall into his alpha’s arms. He started to move, but faltered. That was exactly the problem – he wasn’t his alpha anymore.

Hinata didn’t leave his room for the rest of that day. From his bedroom window he watched his team come and go, like the tides that ebbed and flowed, and watched Kageyama linger. His heart ached. He was being a coward, and he knew it. But at least he didn’t have to face the truth when he was hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hinata! Lots of internal conflict happening here, but dw, next chap I think we'll see some ~reactions~~
> 
> Drop a comment on your thoughts!! Do y'all wanna see more antagonist Oikawa?
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finals y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm...

When Hinata went down to breakfast he managed to pass off the plasters on his neck as from scratches, backing up the claim with a few plasters on his arm, and an elaborate story about an ill-tempered cat. His mum brushed off the story as he left hurriedly for school. When he got the gymnasium, he apologised to the team with yet another lie, about his overwhelming exhaustion, and explained away the plasters. Kageyama laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately, and the team chuckled at his off-court clumsiness. They didn’t think anything of it. They trusted him too much.

The little omega couldn’t help but feel guilty as they pulled away from their school, heading towards the tournament. Gazing out the window sadly, he felt Kageyama’s worried stare. Had it been any other time, any other day – he would’ve comforted him, reassured him that he was fine, but to be frank, Hinata didn’t have the energy to. He had to concentrate on holding his life together – at least for this match.

The match was rough.

It was every bit the hard yards the team had expected, fighting an uphill battle from the start.

Hinata and Kageyama worked in perfect synchronicity but there were a few times where Hinata faltered, stomach churning ­– nearly, _nearly_ costing them the point. But the omega refused to let this opportunity slip by. Sweating, heart pumping, legs pushed past their limit again and again – adrenaline filled his veins and flushed his face. Every time he connected with the ball a shot of satisfaction went straight to his brain, every time he hit a spike that went straight through the blockers it felt as if he was flying.

Kageyama had trouble keeping his eyes off his courtmate, and up in the stands Oikawa was also having issues keeping eyes off his bondmate. Little did they know that their eyes followed the same person, as the greatest decoy lit up the floor of the court – making way for their other attackers to get balls past. How stunning, thought them both, was the omega they’d chosen! Hinata was performing as if nothing else in the world mattered; focused, and determined. The omegan pheromones mixed with sweat and the intensity of his gaze – oh how they both wanted those honey brown eyes fixed on them instead.

Though Oikawa had gone for Hinata purely because he wanted to hurt Kageyama – exploit Tobio’s little weakness – he now found himself enraptured by the Number 10. He couldn’t help but stare at the way Hinata’s body moved, couldn’t help but let his eyes devour the sight of the pure athletic ability. His inner alpha roared at the sight of his omega, _his_ omega. A strange feeling bubbled in his chest, and with a start he realised it was pride. He was _proud_ of _his_ omega. Though odd, he welcomed the feeling, knowing it was more instinct than anything else.

It was down to the final point and damn, did Hinata fly.

He could feel every set of eyes on him as he scored, he could feel the proud eyes of Kageyama, unaware of the mark that scarred his neck, and he could feel the proud eyes of Oikawa, dominating. His inner omega purred at the latter but he didn’t have time to process his feelings. His feet touched the hard floor, gravity pulling him down – but he was too high on the adrenaline of winning to notice any murky feelings surrounding the two alphas that wanted him.

The team collapsed in a heap on the court, a mess of cuddles and yelling and sweat. Kageyama enveloped him in a massive hug and gave him a soft subtle kiss on his head. His scent, mixed with adrenaline and sweat was intoxicating. Hinata’s body hadn’t yet gotten to the stage of really needing his bondmate – maybe everything would be okay. Maybe he could pretend everything was normal for a little bit longer.

When they left the court, getting away from the cameras and the prying eyes of the spectators, Kageyama pulled him back away from the team. Lacing their fingers together they walked to the change rooms together. Had it been any other day Hinata would’ve rested his head against the larger boy, and though he yearned to – his body froze up whenever he thought about doing it. His inner omega didn’t want this strange alpha. It pained him, that his body was already washing away it’s memories of their time spent together. He felt tears gather in his eyes, and he blinked them away.

But his courtmate seemed to mistake them for something else, “Shoyou – can you believe it? We’re finally going to Nationals.”

“Mm.”

Hinata couldn’t bring himself to speak, but instead smiled up at the dark-haired beauty that he’d loved since day one. He felt his heart crack, and the tears that had been gathering started to fall. He quickly turned to hide them, and tried desperately to stop any distress that could sour his scent.

They reached the change rooms, and were greeted by an ecstatic team. Their scents were mixed together in heavy, tantalizing combinations, having spent the past year working together had all manipulated them to complement each other. Hinata had never felt safer in this pack than he did now.

“WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS BOYS!” Tanaka screamed, and Noya whooped. Asahi stared fondly at them both, shaking his head. Sugawara was going around high-fiving people, jumping and yelling and congratulating them all for their efforts. Daichi sat slumped exhausted in the corner but grinning wider than Hinata had ever seen before. It was such a perfect moment, all of them tired but overjoyed. He felt his heart swell with pride at the team, but it sunk nonetheless.

Kageyama pulled him in for a kiss, mouths meeting suddenly, grinning against his lips. The pure satisfaction that rolled from him was as intoxicating as ever and Hinata could’ve have gotten drunk on the feeling. What happened next, he did not prepare for.

His body moved on his own. Stiffening against the alpha, his hands went up. As his hands went up, his head pulled back, and his feet moved away. As Kageyama leaned in further to make up for lost space, Hinata pulled completely out of the kiss. Not even registering what was happening, before any of them could blink, the omega gave the alpha a harsh shove away from him.

Kageyama nearly fell over. His eyes clouded with hurt and confusion. Everyone stopped in their celebrations utterly confused, eyes turning towards their Number 10.

Hinata stopped. He felt his own eyes widen and he lifted his hands to look at them. What had he done? What had happened? Why? He knew why. His heart dropped to the ground and shattered where he stood. He knew exactly why. The omega collapsed, tears that had been blinked away running freely down his face. He sobbed into his hands. He couldn’t even kiss the person he loved. Both his heart and his bond mark ached for something more.

“Hinata?”

His team were approaching him. All of a sudden all that he wished for was another omega to hold and to touch and to nuzzle and cuddle. He continued to cry. Why did he have to ruin this moment? Why couldn’t he have held it together long enough to get home?

“Hinata.” Kageyama was glaring at him now and stepping forward, “What happened?”

“Back off.” Suga stepped in front of Hinata, thinking that something had gone down between the two of them. The silver-haired male, also being an omega, felt a deep instinctive urge to protect. Kageyama stopped in his approach, Daichi’s hand holding him back.

Hinata didn’t move, respond, or do anything to acknowledge the verbal scuffle. He began to rock backward and forwards, eyes squeezed shut. Tears continued to fall. There was no escaping it. There was no escaping anything.

Suga turned to see Hinata’s disastrous state on the floor. He thought quickly on his feet, knowing that no matter what he had to protect his fellow. People were still trying to approach, and while rationally he appreciated the effort, a low growl rose from the depths of his stomach. Hissing softly, he spoke in a dangerous voice, “Everyone get out.”

Scared of Mumma Crow, they scattered. It took all of Daichi, Tanaka and Asahi to pull Kageyama from the room. Though the black-haired alpha didn’t make so much of a noise, his eyes stayed locked on his shaking omega. The alpha’s eyes didn’t leave the spot even when the door was closed, filling with fear and confusion. He slumped against the back of the door, dead weight as the rest of the team stared at him waiting for an explanation. Though, he was just as confused as they were.

The embrace of another omega was comforting to Hinata, and he collapsed into it, tense, tired muscles relaxing immediately. He continued to sob quietly, though after a short wait they began to subside. Suga held him tight and waited, hands rubbing over the omegas back, cooing softly in consolation, “It’s okay. I’m here now. You can talk to me if you want, I’m here now.”

Despite not wanting to intrude, the silver-haired omega could not help but notice the way the plaster – from the cat scratch – was directly over his scent gland. A sick feeling rose in Suga’s stomach. Maybe, just maybe, that plaster wasn’t covering a scratch mark. His hand lifted from Hinata’s back and hovered over it, he itched to take it off, but he respected the other’s privacy. But he didn’t have to wait.

Hinata felt the pressure leave his back, and knowing what side of his neck Suga was seeing – his right side – it didn’t take a genius to know what had finally crossed his mind. Why hadn’t he taken it off? Hinata pulled back.

Suga was blushing furiously and his hand immediately dropped, “Sorry.”

Hinata shook his head, “No, I should’ve told you.”

With one sweeping move, he removed the plaster – only to reveal an ugly, red raw bond mark, raised and pulsing. He couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes once more, as he saw the look that cross Suga’s face.

“Oh, Shoyou.” He sighed pulling the omega into yet another hug, “Oh, Shoyou, I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry – leave a comment on your thoughts!!
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	4. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my main man Suga is pretty dope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy

“Can you tell me who did it?” Suga asked in soft voice, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets.

The two omegas walked together quietly, following the team from a distance. After the incident in the changing rooms, Suga had stuck to Hinata’s side, waving off all unwanted attention. They’d carefully reapplied the plaster as well, Hinata pressing the fact that he just wanted to get home. That he didn’t want to face the disappointment or rage of the team. Suga had been quick to agree. Though yet to be mated, the older omega did an excellent job of calming Hinata down, his maternal instincts rising to the occasion. That being said, he had had to rely heavily on his own courtmate, Daichi, to talk some sense into Kageyama. Even now, the alpha turned constantly to shoot worried looks at Hinata, who averted his gaze every time.

“Can you?” He asked gently again, not pressing the question, but at least trying to get anything to acknowledge that he’d spoken. Suga couldn’t help but feel anxious and sick. Forced bonding’s weren’t unheard of, but so young…

“No.” Hinata shook his head vehemently. There was no way he could tell the team that it was _Oikawa_. They’d would destroy him, and though a small part of him wanted to see the alpha absolutely destroyed, that other part of him – the bond he supposed – wanted to protect him with all his heart. He hated that part of himself, but didn’t offer up the information to his teammate.

“Can you tell me why? You know the rest of the team are going to want to know.”

“No, I can’t. I’m really sorry Suga.” He nearly started to cry all over again, “I can’t tell anyone.”

Hinata clapped a hand over his mouth to stop a sob. At the muffled sound Kageyama turned around again, frown on his face, concern etched into every angry wrinkle. He started to slow down, but Daichi gripped his arm, stopping him. Kageyama opened his mouth top protest but the other alpha shook his head – there were times when alphas needed to stick with alphas and omegas to their other fellow omegas. This seemed to be one of those times.

  * ••



Suga dropped Hinata off and turned to see the team anxiously waiting. While none of them had verbally expressed it, their anxious scents permeated the air. He sighed, and rubbed his hands to his face. Hinata had asked him to tell them, too frightened to tell them – and honestly, Suga could see why. Even now, the third year didn’t really want to tell them anything. The pack could be so possessive when it wanted to be, and no doubt this was going to be one of them. That, and Kageyama – the volatile courtmate would not take kindly to Hinata being someone else’s. Suga wondered who it could be.

“Suga, what happened?” Daichi low rumble shook him from his thoughts.

He sighed again, “Let’s go to the gym. I want to practice. I feel jittery after today.”

The team didn’t question him. All of them had felt the nervous tension in Hinata, and it had spread like a plague through the rest of them – that and the fact that they were physically and emotionally exhausted. They needed desperately to warm down.

They walked back to the gym in silence, Suga trailing slightly, biting his lip, deep in thought. Who could have dared to do that? Everyone omega knew what a slippery slope the law was, and everyone knew there were alphas out there that tried to take advantage of it. But Hinata? It was still unbelievable. Oh, how much the team would freak when they heard about this. And they were the pack alphas as well. Ugh, this would be a slog for Suga. Even his omegan instincts were telling him to protect and fight, a hot anger rising in him.

Kageyama saw Suga trailing and slowed down a bit, Daichi and Tanaka shooting him blazing glares as he did so. They knew how much the younger alpha cared about Hinata, but they didn’t want him pressing the obviously tired and angry Suga. That was a fight they didn’t want to see. Their team had already fractured enough what with Hinata refusing to tell them anything, not even meeting their eyes.

“Suga?”

Suga’s head jerked up, and his eyes narrowed when he saw Kageyama, “What.”

He didn’t even try to hide the crossness in his voice as the alpha matched his pace. What did this overprotective jerk want now? All Suga wanted to do was go home, it was too draining from him to be away from other omegas, especially when his instincts had been stimulated this much. All he felt compelled to do was run back to Hinata’s house and hold him tight – he could almost smell the omega’s distressed scent from here. He couldn’t, but… it was an omega thing.

“Please Suga-san, is Shoyou okay?” Kageyama didn’t even try to keep the concern out of his voice, his voice cracking at multiple times in the sentence. Suga snuck a glance at him, surprised to see his blue eyes glistening slightly. The omega felt his heart soften slightly, the courtmate of Shoyou really cared deeply for him, dropping his angry, flustered façade. Then, remembering the ugly bond mark, Suga felt his heart pang, no, he couldn’t answer this – otherwise everything he knew would go spilling out. And this lonely street in the late afternoon, wasn’t exactly the best place to be spilling secrets. He settled for a quiet, “I’ll tell you all when we get to the gym.”

While meant to pacify, it only caused a spike in Kageyama’s anxiety, made clear by his scent. He hurried along the sidewalk, pushing his teammates forwards with low growls, wanting to know as soon as possible.

But when they reached the gym, Suga was feeling even worse. God, how bad would Hinata have felt? The team looked at him expectantly but he ignored them and their anxious coos.

He grabbed a ball from the corner.

“Set for me Tobio.”

Everyone stiffened at the cold angry tone of Suga’s voice. The use of Kageyama’s first name wasn’t endearing, but a threat. If the alpha turned him down, no one would be hearing anything else from Suga tonight. The omega was making it clear that he would decide when and how to tell them.

Daichi watched his courtmate with increasing confusion, and concern. Something was very off with his behaviour, besides when did he hit spikes? Not only was Hinata avoiding them, but now Hinata’s only confidant was also avoiding their pointed questions.

Kageyama walked onto the court and Suga tossed him the ball and started his run up. The ball was already waiting for him in the air when he jumped. Anger bubbling to the surface he swung and hit with all his might, growling. The ball snapped downwards and before any of the team could blink it was already dribbling away. The sound that echoed was the exact same sound that Asahi’s spikes made when he was working at 100%, and Suga wasn’t even in game-mode. Daichi couldn’t even begin to fathom how deep the omega’s anger went.

“Okay, that’s better.” Suga took in a deep breath of air, ignoring the stares just as he had ignored their question moments earlier, “Now, sit down.”

A few of them sat but Kageyama having joined the rest of the pack remained standing. Suga hissed at him, “SIT DOWN.”

He sat promptly.

“I’ve been avoiding it but Hinata asked me to tell you, so I’ll tell you what I know. I don’t know much, but here goes…”

Suga took a deep breath. Avoidance wasn’t going to solve the problem, they had to confront it head-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> I know.. I was supposed to do some reactions, but I really wanted to include some HinaSuga friendship!! Because ngl have a massive soft spot for the two. Also sorta exceeded my rough word limit and wanted to get this chapter up here ASAP (currently biting into my study time but eh.. who cares). 
> 
> I promise you'll get to see some action next chapter! Drop a comment on your thoughts!!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Lou


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has dem fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this new, SPICY, chapter!!

“… Hinata’s been forcefully bonded.” Suga didn’t try to beat around the bush, blunt and straight to the point. He felt exhausted, it had taken a lot more effort to force that statement out of his mouth than he had thought.

The team recoiled in shock. Daichi leant forward to comfort Suga — and the omega leant into the light touch, knowing it was more his alpha that needed to be comforted. Both Tanaka and Noya looked pissed off, and their bodies shook with low growls. But it was Kageyama’s reaction that took the cake.

The black-haired alpha was shaking, and his eyes bore holes into Suga. His hands drew into clenched fists, and it looked as if every muscle in his body had frozen. His face was a mixture of rage and nothing else. The growl that tore from his throat was more primal than anything any of them had heard before, and the betas of the team began to whimper.

It impacted Suga the most. He whimpered and Daichi, as protective of Suga as he was the pack, pulled him into a hug and bared his rather prominent fangs at Kageyama. But the latter either did not know the effect he was having or did not care. Instead he let off his scent possessively, livid, “Who was it Suga. Sugawara who was the bastard that did this to him?”

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t say.”

“Bullshit Suga. Who was it? I swear I’ll rip their fucking throat out.” Kageyama was snarling now, eyes dark and dangerous.

“I told you! I don’t know!” His voice pitched, and he wiped the frustrated tears from his eyes. While the rest of the team had been apprehensive at least they’d been able to talk to each other about it, Suga had had the emotions bottled up inside all afternoon. And as much as he loved Hinata, he couldn’t exactly express his deepest worries to the victim. His voice trembled and cracked again as he sighed, “I told you. I’m as worried for him as you are.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything. He just stormed out into the dusk, silhouetted by the setting sun. They just didn’t understand. They didn’t understand the pain that he felt.

  * ••



Ping! The rock bounced off the window waking Hinata with a start. His eyes didn’t want to open, puffy from crying and his throat felt scratchy when he swallowed. Ping! Another projectile bounced off the glass, and he slowly disentangled him from his mass of blankets. His neck ached with pain, and his body was heavy, heavier than it had ever felt before. His sleep had been pitiful.

Slowly he worked his way over the window, cracked the curtain open and nearly threw up when, in the waning light he saw his courtmate. Well, he saw his ex-courtmate.

“Hinata? I see you. You can’t run away!” The alpha shouted up at him, “Can you let me in please? I just want to talk.”

A breath caught in Hinata’s throat. He stood there still as stone, and waited for Kageyama to leave. He didn’t want to see him. His eyes burned as they attempt to produce more tears – but it was no use, there was nothing left to shed. When the alpha didn’t move, the omega folded, slowly plodding his way downstairs and unlocked the front door.

Immediately Kageyama was there, toned arms pulling him into a soft hug. It was always like this. Whenever they were around others he would act angry, standoffish but when he was around Hinata they would let their guards done and let themselves be themselves.

“Is your Mum home? Have you told her?”

Hinata shook his head, but didn’t explain anything. He didn’t even invite Kageyama in, just stood awkwardly at the threshold.

“Shoyou can I come in?” His voice was smooth and soft and all of a sudden Hinata’s throat seemed clogged. His vision grew hazy as fresh tears spilled over the red raised skin.

“I guess.” He choked out.

Kageyama led the way upstairs, holding onto Hinata’s hands, knowing that soon they wouldn’t even be able to talk without the omega getting anxious. It was all goddamn instincts. He hated it.

They sat on the floor together. It seemed that Kageyama was no longer welcome in Shoyou’s elevated nest, and though it hurt his heart, he understood. The ugly bond mark on his, or what he had thought was his, omega the reason for that. The reason for everything. It was the reason for this barrier between them, as they sat in awkward silence.

Kageyama longed to hold and comfort Shoyou. His pain was evident, the emotional turmoil evident in his red-rimmed eyes, tense body and acrid scent. Yet… nothing could be done.

“Who did this to you Sho?” He finally dared to break the silence and broach the question. He watched Shoyou’s shoulders rise, but then drop.

“No-one.”

“Please.”

“I can’t tell you Tobio!” His voice rose to a loud shout, “I wish I could, but...”

“You can, I’m here for you. I’ll protect you.”

Shoyou’s heart, shattered through it was, nearly broke again, “That’s the thing though Tobio-chan, it’s not your job anymore. I’ve been marked, there’s no going back. You have no obligation towards me anymore – I’ve been claimed.”

Kageyama stared at him, “Sho, I never did it cause I’m an alpha or whatever. I did it cause I… cause I loved you.”

Hinata broke down once more, and this time Kageyama didn’t care about the bond mark or the reason they were sitting apart, he just scooted closer to his courtmate and held him. He rubbed his neck along his soft hair, scenting him, “I care so much about you Sho, and I just want to rip this alpha apart for doing what he did to you. If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to. I’m here and it’s okay.”

“Tobio?” His voice was rough from crying, and he looked up at the alpha that was cradling him with sad, tired eyes, “I just things to go back to normal. I just want it to be like it was before.”

“I know. I know.” Kageyama cooed softly. They would, just as Hinata wanted, to go back to normal – and who knows maybe if they did, the bond mark might just fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellas.
> 
> Now I've come to notice something  
> \- The general consensus of comments: Poor Hinata  
> \- The general consensus of my thoughts: Oh my god how am I going to write a possessive dominant Oikawa while still making him slightly likeable and keep the relationship from getting very rape-y 
> 
> Anyway, I'll figure something out, but I'll say this, for those that signed up for some SMUT – it's coming. Also, drop a comment on your thoughts (how hefty do you want the smut to be? hehe, do you want some more angst? should oikawa have some sort of tragic backstory which leads into a redemption arc? lemme know!) 
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	6. Resisting the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smart cookies and sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for somee...... not smut.   
> Sorry – gotta build up to it.   
> Enjoy an angsty (sorta filler) chapter.

It had been exactly one month since Oikawa had marked Hinata and the alpha was getting fed up. Every single urge to be together, every call he sent down their bond that the omega ignored just made the alpha more and more angry — as well as slightly scared. Though he told himself, that was because of the bond. He’d studied hard about bond marks after marking him, and now that he was in the right frame of mind, he realised just how dangerous bonding was. For both parties involved.

And they hadn’t even seen each other since the bonding.

Now, he sat in the library at his school, peering over books and taking notes – studying hard. He felt the pull of the bond flow and ebb like the tides, the omegas emotions surging through it. It had been a constant mix of pain, anxiety, sadness in the beginning, but now everything seemed muted – even his happiness. It concerned him greatly. Oikawa rubbed his neck where his scent gland was located. Even though he hadn’t been marked back by the omega, he would often feel phantom pains and now was one of those times.

He felt dizzy and sick, but he kept his books open. He had to make up for the study time he was missing outside of class because of volleyball. Even though the third years were no longer an official part of the team, they still trained with the younger years, coaching them and instructing them. Though, lately, he hadn’t been feeling it.

No, he really hadn’t. Every night’s sleep felt worst than the last and he couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t toss and turn in his bed. It always felt too cold, too empty. His body craved for something more, and from the research he’d done on bonding, he knew exactly what it was. His body craved for touch, craved to hold and protect his omega. Protect Hinata. Protect that strong omega, whose stare had carved him up at finals – glaring, fuming but holding it together. Oikawa ached.

When would the omega come to him? Would Hinata really push himself past his physical limits, making them both sick, just to stay away from the alpha? Did he even know what he was doing to himself?

The alpha sat in the library, thinking. Thinking nothing about schoolwork. Instead he thought of all the ways he could approach Shoyou. He turned back to the law textbook he was previously pouring over. Maybe, just maybe, he could find something in the blurred, frankly antiquated, lines of the law.

  * ••



Hinata woke in his alphas hold. His body froze and he felt a surge of fear and anxiety course through him. The body next to him began to stir, and he quickly reeled in his distressed scent. He shifted quietly and wiggles his way out of the strong arms that held him close. As he clambered off his nest, he felt his stomach churn and he knew where he’d be heading next. His body ached with bone-deep exhaustion; his legs as heavy as lead. The bond mark that had become a constant aching thorn in his literal side, throbbed painfully. His stomach lurched again, and ignoring the way his joints creaked with pain he stumbled to the bathroom.

His fingers shook as he locked the door, and they trembled as he yanked the toilet seat up. Hinata retched and gagged into the toilet bowl, the small portion of food that he was able to force down last night bringing itself right back up. His throat burned, and he gasped in between retches. When all the food was brought up, bile replaced it, flecks of blood suspended in the horrid mixture. The legs of lead that had managed to hold him up as he knelt wavered, and he sunk to defeat on the floor, body spasming every now and then as more bile forced its way up.

When he finally found within himself the strength to stand – eventually he always did – it was on trembling legs. How was he going to play volleyball? How was he going to manage playing volleyball on these weak legs that refused to hold him upright? If he had any strength, he would’ve let slip a few tears – but nowadays he barely had the capacity. What was he going to do?

Hinata met his tired gaze in the mirror. So much had changed within the last… what was it… month? So much, he could hardly recognise himself, even though he had witnessed the transformation happen, day-by-day. His eyes, once so bright, had dimmed and lost their lust for life. His smile, once ever present, now conflicted with a mouth that refused to even turn the corners. His cheeks had lost their baby fat, and everything seemed sunken on his face. The lack of sleep, and his body’s constant internal fighting had done horrible things to him. He felt it in the way he moved, in the way he could barely think anymore. Every single day the bond mark throbbed as little more and ached a little less, it’s pull stronger. He rubbed it softly, it wasn’t going away any time soon. In fact, a little thought niggled at his brain, he doubted it would ever go away.

“Shoyou? Are you okay?” His alpha was knocking at the door. Quickly, the omega flushed the toilet bowl and rinsed his mouth out, trying to get rid of putrid stench of vomit. Grabbing his toothbrush, he stuffed it in his mouth, and unlocked the door, attempting to smile.

Tobio was smiling softly down at him, “Are you feeling any better this morning? You didn’t eat much last night.”

Hinata nodded and spat out the minty residue into the sink. The alpha sidled up behind him, giving him a soft kiss on the head, but being careful not to over touch Hinata. The omega was always touchier and tetchy in the morning, Tobio had noted.

“Mm, I’m feeling a lot better this morning. Looking forward to playing volleyball as well.” Hinata lied through his teeth. His throat was still on fire, and he coughed weakly, as if coughing up some toothpaste that had gone down the wrong way. He shot Tobio a small smirk – the most he could muster, “Especially with a cutie like you.”

A blush spread over Tobio’s face, and the scent that rolled off him nearly had Hinata asking if they could skip training. But he knew how much his body was beginning to reject, and he knew there was only a limited time left.

“You go have breakfast; I’ve already eaten.” Another lie. He didn’t think he could handle food right on top of vomiting. His head was spinning slightly, and he leant on the wall, trying to pass it off as cool rather than sickly.

Tobio didn’t notice, but grinned and ruffled his hair. He leant in and kissed the omega gently on the lips, “I’m glad this is working Sho. Really, I am. I’m so proud of you for resisting the bond. I don’t think I could let you go.”

Resisting the bond? Resisting it? Hinata’s façade nearly fell apart right then and there. He wasn’t resisting it at all, it hurt. It hurt so much to be with another person, let alone alpha.

“And if you’re up for it, I think I want to try something new today.” Tobio shot Hinata a wink. The omega didn’t think this ‘something new’ was volleyball related.

“Of course, I am.” Hinata said, smiling gently – that is, tiredly. The dark-haired boy grinned, his blue eyes dancing with happiness. He truly believed they could get away with it, thought Hinata, he truly believed they were going to be able to keep this…, this act up forever.

Though he hated to admit it to anyone, least of all himself, he wasn’t resisting the bond, but resisting the truth. Sooner or later, Oikawa would come and take him away, and this fragile bridge that he and Kageyama had rebuilt would be forever broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm okay,   
> I know I said smut was coming, and I PROMISE you it is, but these things take time. This is just sort of working up to some immediate future KageHina stuff and building the stage for some OiHina – which being the main focus of this story, will come in due time. 
> 
> Next chapter may also be slightly longer so keep your eyes peeled for that! Any-who~ tell me what you think about these new 'bond mark' developments!! I've sort of amplified the 'separation repercussions' into like a full-blown sickness so fun times ahead for Hinata (cause obviously omegas are worse off - gotta keep some classic ABO stuff ugh) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	7. Harsh Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to describe this.   
> ah yes.. kageyama's thick as pigshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saucy

The volleyballs lay forgotten on the floor. The post-training practice was forgotten. The water bottles set up for serving practice were forgotten. Everything outside of the little store room was utterly forgotten. All the two knew were each other, hands roaming where, in a school, they really shouldn’t have been.

But they were an alpha and an omega – so it was fine. All was fine, except that for every kiss that Kageyama placed on Hinata’s unblemished skin sent trails of fire up his body, his bond mark throbbing painfully. He felt so _dirty_ , like a slutty omega one would find at a _rut house_. It felt so bad, but it felt so good.

At first, they were kissing, lips grazing over each other lightly, trying not to over-touch and stimulate Hinata too much. And then, a fire had awoken inside them both, touch starved and horny, and Kageyama had pulled Hinata into the store room. His hands roamed all over the omega, trailing up his shirt and then down, travelling along the waistband of the omega’s pants. He needed so much more.

Hinata’s eyes flickered with pain but also with undisguised lust for the boy – no, man – in front of him.

“May I?” Kageyama breathed, pulling out of the kiss. His hands were clinging onto the hem of Hinata’s shirt, suggestively tugging it upwards. The omega responded with a small nod and then the shirt came off, and in Kageyama’s rush to fill his desires, the pants did too.

Hinata stood before him, trembling slightly – cold but heart racing. All Kageyama wanted to do was make that porcelain skin his, claim every inch of the omega. He pulled the boy in close and began to nuzzle him, leaving trails of kisses down his beautiful chest. His hands went to the boys pants and he cupped an already hard cock through the thin fabric of the underwear.

“Do you like this?” He growled, voice low and husky. Hinata let out a soft moan in response. He chuckled lovingly and lifted his head, glancing up at the blushing, now sweating boy then down, eyes falling on the soft pink nipples.

He tenderly embraced them. His tongue spun them around gently and he could feel the arousal in the omega. Then he clamped down hard, sucking on them and teasing them with his teeth.

“To.. Tobio!” Hinata squeaked, unable to keep the tension and _fire_ out his voice. It only spurred the alpha on, as his instincts came out to play, his hands slowly working the underwear of the boy off.

Kageyama didn’t stop teasing the omega’s nipples as he began to work his erect cock, sending tingles up his spine every time the omega spasmed from pleasure beneath him. One minute they were standing and then the next, Tobio had pushed Shoyou onto the lip of a table, disengaged from his now purple nipples – hickeys dotting them, and was fully occupied with the hand job.

He knelt and licked the hard tip. With every spasm and soft moan, he only felt harder in his own pants, there was nothing more he wanted to give the omega than his full load – and a half hour of pure ecstasy. But he stayed where he was, playing the tip of the omega’s cock with his tongue, cupping the balls with his hands fondling them. His fingers knew all the right places to turn Shoyou on. The omega whimpered softly as a bit of precum leaked out.

Tobio’s eyes shone as he took the full length of his beautiful omega’s cock in his mouth, and watched as the omega squealed, pain and pleasure flickering over his face. While enjoying the pleasure, the alpha wasn’t sure how he was causing _his_ omega pain.

Shoyou was being intimate with the wrong alpha.

His entire body screamed at him. His tired, exhausted, throbbing body – that had caved so eagerly to Kageyama’s touch, that had pulsed with joy and pleasure, now pulsed as every single cell tingled with unimaginable pain. Even as the alpha sucked on his cock, looking beautiful as he knelt before him, the omega’s precum leaking into his mouth and being eagerly swallowed; even as pleasure rocketed through his body… he felt worse than he had ever felt.

It wasn’t even nausea – and had it been, he wouldn’t have bene able to vomit anything up. It wasn’t even tiredness either – though the lead feeling hadn’t dissipated at all. It wasn’t even like the final’s ‘incident’. No, it ran a lot deeper than that. Now it just hurt, and his bond mark’s throbbing wasn’t isolated to his neck but caused his entire body to spasm – only in pain.

No, no, no. This had to work. He had to make it through this. One more second, one more minute, one more day. His mind reeled at the thought of another day feeling as sick as this. His mind reeled, and his head spun. Would he even get to tomorrow?

Kageyama sensed something was wrong when he saw the blood drain from his omega’s face, pleasure overcome by pain. Immediately he stopped working the boy’s cock that he so happily had sucked and began to trail kisses anxiously up the centre line of his body, until they were eye level again.

“Shoyou?”

The omegas eyes snapped open, but they were cloudy, as if he couldn’t see. Kageyama’s heart stopped hammering in his chest from lust, and instead decided to hurt. His omega looked like someone had operated on him without anaesthetics. So much pain reflected in those honey brown eyes. He felt his heart crack.

“Shoyou?” He repeated softly. All of a sudden, they were back to where they were a month ago, Kageyama afraid to move, speak, _touch_ the boy, except this time Hinata was unresponsive, “Are you okay?”

Hinata felt exhausted. He heard Kageyama’s voice, heard the pain laced questions, but knew if he responded, all the strength he was using to keep himself upright would drain out. It took everything he had to simply stay conscious through the wave of pain that had crashed onto the shore of his bare body. The bond mark didn’t throb, but pulsed as if it was its own entity, its own curse.

“Please answer me.” He heard the Kageyama’s voice crack and blinked to clear the black spots of pain from his vision. The alpha was staring at him worriedly, nearly whimpering, “Baby, are you feeling alright? Do you need to lie down?”

“I’m fine.” He lied.

But that wasn’t even close to the truth.

He felt the pull of the bond mark, and the pull of the safety that the darkness at the corner of his vision offered him. He felt the pull of a pain-free moment and succumbed.

When he fell, he simply dropped, pale face paler, body dead weight. Kageyama began to panic. He needed to get _his_ omega to the hospital. Right now. _I’m fine_ his arse, something had gone horribly wrong. Had the giver of the bond mark finally called for his bondmate? Or was this something much more sinister? He clothed the boy and picked him up, limp in his arms. Hinata’s head lolled from side to side, and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner – when had he gotten sick? Everything was fine this morning.

  * ••



Oikawa threw the ball up and jumped ready to hit a jump serve, when a spike of pain shot up his neck. He missed the ball and just barely managed to land. Iwaizumi shot him a look, but he didn’t care. He clamped a hand to his scent gland, to where his mate’s bond mark would be.

This wasn’t a phantom pain. This was different.

Something horrible had happened to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,   
> Wrote this this morning in one sitting, so please excuse any glaring grammar issues ( alternatively pls inform me so i can edit and update). 
> 
> How'd you like that? A bit more into bond mark theory – Oikawa can sense stuff that's happened to his mate (we'll see in future chapters if that can happen the other way around). Gonna get some hospo action next time, maybe a few lil crossing of paths – unknowingly of course. Haha. 
> 
> Drop a comment on your thoughts!! 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Lou


	8. Hospital Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, a little too slow, a little too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short wait – our internet got completely cut off (fun times!), but here is a longerrr chapter. 
> 
> I apologise in advance for what is about to happen. 
> 
> Regardless, Enjoy!

Tobio paced the linoleum. The rest of the team sat cramped on the crappy plastic seats that lined the wall. Every time a nurse walked past he’d look up hopefully, dreading but wishing for some news — any news. He felt so torn up. There was no way that the omega would’ve contracted whatever he had in the few hours of the school day. Had he eaten anything bad? They’d shared lunch. Was it only an omega thing? How could he have gotten so sick so suddenly?

“Kageyama, calm down. You’re stressing everybody out.” Daichi interrupted his spiralling thoughts. His tone rumbled in anxiety, and the hand that was holding Suga’s, trembled slightly. Suga rubbed his head against his courtmate, unperturbed by the publicity of the place, scenting him slowly.

“Nothing you do now can help the shorty.” The sneering voice of Kei Tsukishima was betrayed by an odd inflection at the end of the sentence, his pitching slightly with worry. The tall blond was also an omega, and was frankly quite shaken.

There were murmurs of affirmation from the other teammates. The quiet eyes of Yamaguchi Tadashi caught the alpha’s gaze and steadied him, the shy alpha the only one able to hold the heat of his stare. Tobio hissed through his teeth at the team, “But he’s mine.”

Suga shook his head, almost sorrowfully, “That’s the problem, he’s not.”

“Bullshit. We’re courting and –“ Tobio trailed off angrily and a look of shock passed across his face, blood draining from it as he realised, “Oh.”

That’s right. The bond mark. Left by an unknown alpha, whom Hinata still hadn’t put a name too, shutting down the conversation whenever the topic arose. He was oddly protective off it, but Tobio knew by the way he choked up that it was the fear of the experience rather than love for the unnamed alpha.

“You’re probably the reason why he is the way he is.”

“Tsuki, you’re being mean.” Tadashi smacked the taller boy’s arm, disapprovingly, eyes glinting dangerously. They were nearly as dangerous as the topic Tsukishima had broached. The omega bared his small fangs back at him, but his eyes were soft and there was no malice there, “Lame.”

But, Kageyama didn’t hear their bickering. Instead his mind stuck on that last sentence Tsukishima had spoken, it playing on repeat in his ears. _You’re probably the reason_. His heart pounded, filling his entire body. _You’re probably the reason. You’re the reason._ Those were lies, surely, but yet. He’d pushed himself onto the omega, despite him being mated to another. But would it really hurt the omega this much? Was he that blind to his courtmate’s pain? But... he didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know how to stop his thoughts from spiralling downwards.

“I’m going to the vending machine.” He muttered to the others. He needed to clear the cloud of worry, regret, and anger that had descended on his mind.

Suga looked after him worriedly, going to stand, but Daichi pulled him back down on his lap, “He’ll be fine Kyoshi. He’s just angry.”

"At himself.” Tsuki added.

The team watched him leave. They were hurting too, shocked and slightly panicky, but they couldn’t imagine the pain Kageyama felt. It was his courtmate, but it wasn’t _his_ omega.

  * ••



Oikawa felt the pull stronger here. Something within his omega was calling out to him, and the pains in his neck were getting stronger. His hand rested over it, and worry knitted his eyebrows together. The car that had been rumbling along quietly stopped, and he turned to the driver.

Iwaizumi was staring at him, eyebrows raised, looking rather unimpressed, “Care to tell me why the fuck you wanted me to drive you to the hospital Shittykawa?”

Drat. He’d forgotten to tell Iwa-chan. 

He guessed it was time for the story to come out, “I’m bonded.”

Iwaizumi’s mouth popped an ‘o’ but then settled back into a thin line, completing an already disapproving look, “You don’t sound too happy with it.”

Oikawa shot him a dirty look, but he faltered in it and sighed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn’t been able to relax since the first shooting pain at practice, “Let me rephrase then Iwa-chan. I forcefully bonded with someone else.”

“Dick.”

“You don’t need to tell me that!” He cried in response to Iwaizumi’s one-word jab. He already felt horrible for what he’d done, but there was no turning back. The past was in the past, now all he could look to make better was the future. Though, he didn’t know what the future would look like.

“Who was it? Who are we getting?”

“Hinata-kun.”

“WHAT?” Iwaizumi roared. Oikawa shrunk back as the other alpha fumed. He lived in no fear of any man except Iwa-chan, who, he knew deep in his heart, could absolutely fuck him up if the man ever wanted to.

Iwaizumi reeled in shock. The little ball of energy and big smiles, forcefully bonded to Oikawa-chan? Fuck. What had his friend gotten himself into this time? That poor Number 10! His stomach curdled in disgust, and repulsion. He shook his head at the other submissive alpha, “You better take care of him, or I will fucking kill you. Jesus Oikawa – what the fuck were thinking?”

“I wasn’t.” Oikawa retorted, glaring. But his eyes dropped the moment the other alpha met them. Iwa-chan was mad.

“Go get him. He’s probably sick as fuck seeing that newly bonded couple are supposed to spend nearly every waking fucking second with each other.” The driver sighed, and banged his fist against the steering wheel. “Fuck Oikawa. You can’t fucking un-bond with someone. You’re going to be partners for the rest of your lives. Are you going to take responsibility for this?”

He got no response. Glancing over he saw the alpha staring straight ahead, on edge. Oikawa hadn’t heard him, perching on the edge of his seat ready to get out of the car – just waiting for Iwaizumi’s permission. The latter sighed again, giving in to his stubbornness, “I’ll keep the car out the front if you need to make a quick getaway from the rest of his pack.”

Oikawa’s stomach clenched tight with fear. _Sick?_ Oh. OH. No, no, no. He suddenly felt his stomach curdle as his mind held tight to Iwa’s words. Crap, he had to go now. He stumbled out of the car, legs not working properly after sitting in the car for so long. He had to find his omega. He had to find Hinata. And he had to take him home.

As he speed-walked up the steps and through the front doors of the hospital he didn’t even question the way he was acting. It felt so right to be protecting his omega. But, he didn’t even love the boy! Was it just his inner alpha? His mind and his inner alpha had always been in agreement, but now those lines were blurring and he couldn’t tell which way was right. Or left? He was pulled out of his thoughts as he reached a junction.

Unquestioning, he leant further into the bond, allowing the connection between him and Hinata to grow. He felt a tug to his left, and so turned left. His legs took him swiftly down the corridors, until–

“Oikawa?”

••• 

Kageyama could see someone approaching the vending machine at a frightening speed. Well, not so much approaching, but speeding past it. Wait, was that… was that who he thought it was…

“Oikawa?”

The other alpha spun to face him, and Kageyama was shocked to see how different he looked. The last time they’d seen each other was at finals, and that was before the game when he’d approached Kageyama and told him to win. He’d looked perfectly healthy back then, glowing in fact. But now, he just looked sickly.

He’d lost weight, ashen-faced and the bags under his eyes were nearly as bad as the ones that had developed under Hinata’s. His face had sunk slightly as well, the bones that had once peeked a little from well-rounded cheeks now jutted and sat out prominently, though they remained well-structured. He was also looking extremely uncomfortable and worried, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet – the same way he did when preparing for a warm-up. He obviously wanted to get going, but something intrigued Kageyama.

“Who have you come to see?”

“My omega.” It slipped from his mouth so easily, and sounded so good on his tongue that it sent shivers up Oikawa’s spine.

So, he was mated? Kageyama wondered who, but felt that it was rude to ask – especially because they were in a hospital. He had to show some respect for the ill and injured.

“What about you?”

“Oh.” Kageyama scratched his head awkwardly. He couldn’t say Hinata, because then Oikawa would want an explanation of what happened and frankly the alpha didn’t want to explain, in detail, the events leading up to the collapsing of his courtmate. He settled with vague instead, “Someone on my team had a fall at practice, so we’re all here to make sure he’s okay.”

Lie. No one had had a fall. His teammate had collapsed, _collapsed_. And it was Hinata, his courtmate, which was the most worrying thing of all. That it could have been all his fault.

Tension was thick in the air as Kageyama stewed and Oikawa shuffled restlessly. Neither of them knew how or even wanted to continue the conversation. They just wanted to get out, back to the people they were protecting, the people they were here to see.

“Well Tobio-chan,” Oikawa continued, tone biting slightly, as his bitterness towards the setter raised its ugly head, “I better skip off to actually see my omega. See you.”

“Mm, see you on the court.”

And with that, frankly disappointing exchange, they went their separate ways, Oikawa walking off down the long corridor and Kageyama angrily punching numbers into the vending machine.

Something didn’t sit right in the alpha’s words, _His omega_. Who was it? How did he get someone to bond with him? Who would even want to be bonded with a stuck-up prick like him? He scoffed as he retrieved the yogurt from the bottom of the machine.

He began to walk back to the lobby, aching to find Hinata – who had been whisked off to some unknown room in the ICU (intensive care unit). His heart ached painfully and instead of lingering on the depressing thoughts of his, or not-his, omega, he returned to scornfully thinking about Oikawa and his probably unwilling omega.

Who would it be? Did they even want to be bonded?

Wait.

Something clicked in his brain.

A horrible connection. Two thoughts joined with a red string that shouldn’t exist. No, that was wrong. That couldn’t be. Could Oikawa’s bondmate be his courtmate?

“Oikawa-san.” He asked pre-emptively, but then realised that they’d gone their separate ways about ten minutes ago. He was alone in an empty stretch of hospital corridor, no-where near the lobby, or his courtmate’s room. The alpha was gone. Gone to see, gone to retrieve _his_ omega.

No.

No, no, NO! He couldn’t let him touch Hinata. He couldn’t let him take Sho. He raced off down the identical corridors after the other alpha. There was no way he was letting him get close to Shoyou, bondmate or not.

But it was all for naught. All his running was for nothing. Because by the time he had gotten to the omega’s hospital room, by the time he’d flung open the door ready to confront Oikawa, the room was already empty, the omega already gone. The sheets were still ruffled, and his small bag of snacks that he’d take to volleyball were still by his bed.

Kageyama felt his anger boil but his heart crack. He couldn’t go forward without Hinata, but there was no going back to the way things were before. He lay his head on the empty bed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm so,   
> What did y'all think? 
> 
> Don't worry, we'll delve into that little ten minute break next chapter, so y'all can see some more Oikawa and Iwaizumi interaction and maybe, MAYBE (provided I don't ramble on too long about other things) some OiHina interaction.
> 
> Will probs have some confrontations in the future – so that'll be SPICYYYYYYY. (aka, Kageyama and the rest of the team going batshit. Will be lovely) 
> 
> Anyway, as always drop a comment on your thoughts (what do ya think of some omega Tsuki and alpha Tadashi? – thinking of writing another fic based in the same universe with KurooTsuki as the focus – cause they're another ship that I adore!)
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	9. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa straight up steals Hinata. Kageyama decides he's actually gonna be a team player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil' spicy filler and some Oikawa and Iwa action

Oikawa flung open the door. And when he saw Hinata lying there on the thin hospital mattress, blanks barely covering him, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. When he saw the small omega’s chest rise and fall gently, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Yet, it was also distressing, the fact that they met like this – in a hospital, Hinata with an oxygen mask covering his face, IV drip connected to his arm, heart monitor beeping steadily beside him. He didn’t even question his instincts to protect.

“Excuse me, are you lost? Alpha’s that aren’t family aren’t meant to be in here. It will distress the patient.” A doctor shuffled out from some shadowy, cobwebbed recess of the room. Oikawa was steadily getting more concerned about the cleanliness and authority of the hospital. It looked quite run down.

“No, I’m not lost. I’m his alpha.”

The doctor gave a dry laugh, “Funny, another alpha was in here claiming the exact same thing half an hour ago. You’re going to have to prove it.”

Oikawa nodded, “Can I take him home after I do that?” 

The doctor raised his eyebrows. The omega was obviously not in a position to be taken anywhere, and yet the alpha wanted to take him home? Home, where this has probably happened? The doctor had seen some severe cases of Bond Separation Disease, but the malnourishment the omega had was nothing he’d ever seen before. In fact, personally, the doctor considered it a miracle that he’d managed to play it off for this long, stay functioning for this long. It put a massive strain on an omega’s body even to be away from their alpha for a few days. But for a newly bonded couple, especially when they should be nesting, to be this injured, this _hurt_? It didn’t make sense.

But there was nothing he could do. The alpha knew his stuff to be exerting his dominance directly over the omega. Many people acted on the influence of the equality movements happening all over the country, but the laws hadn’t changed since they were first installed. By law, the doctor was powerless.

“Sure. It doesn’t matter to me.” Lie.

“But before you do, I need to match bite marks.” The doctor fetched a dental moulding tray. Oikawa knew what he had to do immediately, having already done this, numerous times before. A shiver ran down his spine.

Akin to a fingerprint, the alpha’s bite was unique, from nicks, to positioning, to size. It would prove Hinata as his, but it would also put a face to a unknown mate in the system, and the law would legally recognise their bonding. Anyone who asked the right person could find out Hinata was his. And that was a dangerous game he didn’t want to play with the Karusuno pack. But staring down at the dangerously ill omega, he knew it was a risk he’d have to take.

Oikawa sunk his teeth into the mould, making sure to properly bare his fangs.

The doctor didn’t even need to check Hinata’s bond mark, nodding to himself, “He’s yours alright. So,–“ The doctor sighed “– take him if you must.”

He began to busy himself detaching wires and removing the oxygen mask. The omega coughed fitfully in his sleep and Oikawa tensed at the sound. It sounded as if he was hacking up a lung. How sick was he? How much damage had he been willing to inflict upon himself to stay with the dense brick of Kageyama? How much would he hate Oikawa when he woke, not in the loving arms of a black-haired setter but one of someone who forced him into a future he never wanted? He didn’t know, but he knew he would soon find out.

“I can carry him Doc.”

He slipped his hands underneath the frail, and positively _light_ body. Oikawa knew Hinata was small, but he now just a feather in the wind, and it frightened him. A box of questions rattled in his mind.

“Also, is there an elevator I can take back down to the first floor? I don’t want to upset him any further by walking down the stairs.”

The doctor, for the first time since meeting the alpha, nearly smiled. That was the first considerate thing he’d heard from anyone’s mouth all day.

  * ••



Iwaizumi watched in horror as Oikawa jogged to the car holding a limp body that seemed to share the same hair colour as a Number 10 he knew well. When Oikawa opened the door to the back seats, Iwa could’ve fainted at the sight of the omega. Despite being scary on court and to Oikawa, in reality the alpha had quite a weak stomach when it came to sicknesses or the sight of blood. Thankfully there was no blood, but he’d never seen anyone look so close to just dropping off.

“Oikawa what the fuck?” He whisper hissed, not wanting to wake up the dead-looking omega. His chest pinched slightly as he watched him flop to the side, head lolling, arms and legs dead weight.

Oikawa didn’t answer instead climbing in the back as well, slamming the car door shut, “Drive damnit, the entire Karusuno pack will come looking soon.”

“What so they don’t know you’re the one who marked Hinata?” Iwaizumi shouted over the sound of him flooring the accelerator. His friend didn’t normally sound this stressed out, but Iwa chalked it up to having his bondmate literally unconscious next to him.

“No-one knows! I didn’t tell anyone!” His voice pitched as he slammed into the side of the car, feeling the G-forces as Iwa turned. He glanced at the omega’s lifeless body and an urge to protect filled him. Oikawa lifted Hinata’s head and settled it on his lap, “And I don’t think he told anyone either.”

Iwaizumi glanced at him through the rear-view mirror, shaking his head as he watched Oikawa begin to pat the shorty. A million thoughts, a million insults ran through his mind, but questions overcome them, “Really? What makes you say that?”

“I ran into Mister King of the Court.” He started bitterly, “He looked sorta freaked out and angry ya know? Just straight up punching the vending machine–“

“Mhmm. Sure.” Iwaizumi had a feeling that that was a bit of an exaggeration.

“Then he asked me what I was doing there and I was like, to see my omega and then he just sorta nodded dumbly and then I asked what he was doing and he said,” Oikawa lowered his tone and huffed as he imitated the other setters voice, “ ‘one of my teammates had a fall so we’re all here like one big happy family to support a weak ass lil bitch.’. He didn’t even bat an eyelid that I was there. But I think he figured it out in the end.”

Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the steering wheel, trying not to laugh and the shittiest impression he’d ever heard of Kageyama. But he couldn’t help it and let out a small chuckle, rolling his eyes, “Why isn’t he here now then? Surely he’s fast on his feet.”

“Uh-uh-uh, as always little Tobio-chan is a little too slow and little too late.” Oikawa looked down at the omega on his lap, who had been spurred by the harsh driving into another coughing fit. This one seemed worse than the one at the hospital, as he hacked. When his body finally stopped trying to force all his organs out, he didn’t even completely still, trembling and shivering instead. Hinata’s face buried into Oikawa’s stomach.

“It must be an omega thing. They like cuddling.” Iwa’s comment from the front wasn’t needed, decided Oikawa, as he settled his hands on top of the shock of red hair. The omega was cold, and Oikawa hoped his home doctor could help give him some advice. There was nothing more that he hated than feeling out of control.

“Do you reckon Tobio-kun will try and come and see you at school?” They were on the home stretch now, less than two minutes away, but questions still burned in Iwaizumi’s mind. What was going to happen to this couple? What the fuck were they going to do? He hated seeing his friend look so miserable, but it pained him even more to see the shorty forced into something he didn’t want to be do. And hell, the omega wasn’t even conscious now.

“Yeah. But I think I’ll take some time off. School and practice.”

This was new. Practice too?

Iwa turned into the driveway of Oikawa’s rather impressive residence. He didn’t question his friend’s decision, this concerned his bondmate after all, “Well you better not slack off your individual training, or your diet. If you want to get into a good college on a sports scholarship you need to show dedication.”

“Save me the lecture, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gently lifted the boy’s head from his lap and got out of the car, “And, ahh, can I get some help please?”

  * ••



“Kageyama? What’s wrong? What happened to Hinata?” Tanaka jumped to his feet when the alpha returned. He looked distraught, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, but still murderously angry. Only Hinata could bring out those two extremes of the emotions out in Tobio. Something bad must’ve happened.

Kageyama clenched his fists and looked down at the seated group, who were already rising to their feet. Suga looked incredibly worried, his face either ready to scrunch up in angry or grief; Daichi was crushing Suga’s hand as he held it, tense and coiled, ready to explode; Noya was stiller than Kageyama had ever seen him, but it frightened the alpha more than when he was still on court – he looked ready to kill or be killed, everyone hung off the silence in the air. Their reactions all depended on the next few words that would spill from Kageyama’s lips. He swallowed nervously.

“He’s gone.” His voice cracked, “His alpha took him.”

They sunk back into their seats, collapsing. Asahi had started to sniffle, and Noya already had tears running down his face. The setter had trouble telling what Daichi’s face was doing, but he seemed to trying to hold back from outright sobbing. The only person who did not immediately crumple was Tsukishima, eyes gleaming through his glasses dangerously and Suga, who now deemed it a perfect time to stand on shaking legs.

“Who is it?” Suga growled, his voice rumbling in his throat. The omega sounded just as scary as he had at the finals ‘incident’ and it had Kageyama feeling the need to sink into submission.

“Who the fuck is the alpha?” It wasn’t Suga, but Tadashi. His normally small stutter had been replaced as his alphan instincts came into the light. It wasn’t much louder than what he said normally, but the words carried weight. They snapped the fine wire the team had been walking and thrust them into a new mindscape – 

“Yeah, who took him?” Tanaka spat, backed up by the echoes of the other teammates.

There was no room for grief anymore. Surely the alpha didn’t have claim over an omega like that, surely there was some way of getting their friend and teammate back.

Kageyama saw their loyalty, saw their passion and started to tremble with anger.

“Tooru Oikawa.”

That bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO,   
> Thank you so much guys for the 1 THOUSAND hits!!! Really feeling the love – I saw it this morning and I was like actually blushing, just mind-blown. 
> 
> Anyway, down to business.   
> I think the doctor did a pre~tty good job of expanding on the Bond Mark thingo, but dw Oikawa's rich enough to have a home doctor so we'll get a full diagnosis next chp – and probably anxious ANGSTY Oikawa. Maybe awake Sho, if we're lucky. Also really enjoyed writing that last part – Aoba Joshai is gonna have a lot to deal with lol. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you wanna see some HIGH-LEVEL Domestic Oikawa (as in like fully looking after Hinata) in the coming chapters. (I think an unwilling patient and a doting nurse would be such a nice dynamic to write) 
> 
> Lots of Love,   
> Lou


	10. When we wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets some info, and Hinata likes the void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm... so spicy it's telling Gorden Ramsay where to stick it.  
> (also slightly longer chp cause its the weekend and i love you guys!)

“To be frank, you’re lucky that you retrieved him when you did.” A middle-aged alpha in his late 60’s pushed a pair of spectacles up his nose then glanced down them at Oikawa. In all his years working for the family – he had many, he was an old friend by now – he’d never seen the youngster look so flustered. Nor had he seen an omega suffer this badly from Bond Separation Disease. The boy must’ve had some sort of troubled childhood for the symptoms to present this badly.

“Tell me again, what is this called?” Oikawa chewed his lip, not wanted to bite down on his perfectly manicured nails – not wanting to rear a new bad habit. _Like fawning over this goddamn omega_. But he couldn’t help be worried, nor could he help his heart softening every time he looked over at the sleeping person.

“Bond Separation Disease. Not technically correct, but basically when bonded couples are away from each other for a long time, they will start to develop these symptoms; tiredness, muscle fatigue and the feeling of ‘heaviness’ in their bones, nausea and in extreme cases vomiting, coughing, fever. The severity depends on the circumstances, but is generally worse for new bondmates and over long periods of time.” The middle-aged doctor shook his head.

“Extreme cases? What about his malnutrition you talked about when you first came in, and his weight loss?”

“Tooru, this is an extreme case. The worst I’ve seen present itself in an omega. The malnutrition and weight loss would’ve come from constant vomiting. If he can’t hold any food in his stomach, there would’ve come a point where he thought it was better just not to eat. The coughing is also quite severe as well, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he physically couldn’t eat because of the damage to his throat.”

Oikawa’s stomach clenched as if it was the one unable to hold down food. How did shorty manage these symptoms for an entire month? Was he really that in love with Kageyama, to give up everything he cared about just to stay with an alpha that wasn’t his? His stomach curled at that thought, and he tried to ignore the little bit of sadness that had settled in his mind.

“What can I do make him better?” He asked, having no doubt in his mind that he could make the omega better. It was a gut feeling, but he felt as if he were the only one that could. Not Kageyama. Not the Karusuno pack. Only Oikawa.

“Well, touch is the best way to go about it. Newly bonded couples are meant to stay with each other constantly for the first few months of the relationship – think of it like the honeymoon period, and touch for the majority of the day. Not sexual touch right off the bat, mind you, but things like cuddling and hand holding et cetera. Then of course after that is scenting.” The doctor gave Oikawa a piercing look, “You have to look after the boy. Properly. Whether you want to or not. Whether he wants you to or not.”

Oikawa frowned but nodded, “Why scenting?”

The boy was all questions, but the doctor didn’t mind. The middle-aged man pushed his spectacles back up his nose, “Because if the omega has been affiliating with other alphas their scents will be mingling on him and will be confusing his body – because his bond mark means that his body wants no-one but you, but his mind will taking his body to other people. The pain that it causes will get worse the longer the mixed signals come through – and if it were to happen around his heat, well…”

Oh.

His body wants _only_ him? Oh. Oikawa fought to keep a smirk off his face. Instead he focused himself on the other burning questions on his mind, “Well then, are you all packed up to go Doc? I think I have a handle on the situation now.”

The older man huffed but smiled gently at the young alpha. He’d always known Tooru to be caring, at least, deep, deep down, so he wasn’t surprised that he’d found himself a mate. Only, something niggled at his brain, why had they separated for a month? Especially right after bonding? He felt it would be rude to ask, knew it would be rude, so he merely gathered his things, doffed the young alpha in respect and left. He hoped everything would turn out okay.

Alone in the house, Oikawa could finally turn his attention to the sleeping omega. Careful not to assault his nose, he’d lain Hinata in one of the guest bedrooms but now he wondered if he should move him to his room. _Probably a bit too soon Tooru_ , he thought, that would definitely wake him up. Instead he just watched the small body, dwarfed by the size of the bed, chest raising evenly.

Chest raising unevenly. Uh-oh.

The omega took a deep breath in and began to cough. It sounded so bad, and Oikawa felt himself tense up. Almost instinctively he crawled onto the bed, not even realising what he was doing before slipping under the covers and taking the spasming body in his hands. Hinata’s hands clawed at him weakly as he tried to take a breath in, and his head buried deep into Oikawa’s torso. It felt odd, but it also felt good. Well it would’ve, had the omega not been trembling with stress and sickness, and the alpha feeling it through the bond mark.

They sat there like that for a while, before Oikawa decided it was safe to move. What should he do? What would help alleviate some of the pain? Ah! Of course. He carefully disentangled himself from the omega, noting the way Hinata immediately curled around the pillow Oikawa had been using. Coincidence? He didn’t think so. Slowly easing his way from the large bed, as soon as his feet touched the ground, he was off, bounding his way to the kitchen. Surely some warm tea and honey would help the coughing, and a cool compress to help with the fever.

  * •• 



It was heavy. The black haze that pulled at his eyes was heavy. No sound came into his ears, no sound came out of his mouth. All he saw was black, all he felt was a heaviness.

For a blissful second he floated there in the dark void, before it hit him – the first throbbing pain. His head _hurt_. It was as if someone had lain him in the middle of a motor way, constantly getting run over – shooting pains a sadistic beat in his head. Those pains opened the floodgates to his other senses.

Suddenly, he wasn’t floating, but sinking into a world of aching limbs. He became conscious of his breathing and with each intake his lungs throbbed painfully and his throat itched. He felt his body spasm as it tried to remove the source of its pain, but the pain wasn’t coming from his throat – nothing was stuck. And then as he coughed, he began to choke on the other sensations running through his body.

They weren’t physical as much, but they caused a longing ache to strike through his heart. On his nose he smelt Kageyama, he’d always smelt like Kageyama, and the alpha of him, mainly due to their constant closeness, but now other scents crowded it. And one was particularly overpowering, another alpha. He felt his heart somersault and dip and dive, and why did it start pounding harder? The heavy black haze that pulled at his eyes lifted slightly.

The pain worsened.

All of a sudden his body was screaming in pain, as the darkness ripped from him, and he opened his eyes to the light.

He let his eyes adjust slowly to the unfamiliar surroundings. But there wasn’t much to see when he could only just move his head. He didn’t dare try to ever shift his arms and his legs, the throbbing pains in his head telling him to take it easy even blinking. There wasn’t much he could do but watch the white ceiling slowly sway.

Hinata knew this wasn’t his home. He knew this wasn’t any of his teammates home, and he could tell by the scent in the air that it definitely wasn’t Kageyama’s. He felt fear spike in his scent, but then he relaxed as he fully took in the scent that was in the air. It was nice. Sweet but earthy – a lot different to the intoxicating salt spray and honeycomb he’d come to love. The scent was one of woodsmoke and rain, and it calmed him, though he didn’t know why. It obviously belonged to an alpha.

An odd feeling settled in his gut.

But before he had time to process this, one of his questions was answered by the opening of the door.

“Hinata?”

Oikawa stood there, balancing a tray on one hand, the other still clasped to the handle of the door. His face was meddled into a perfect mixture of shock and relief, but the only thing the omega felt now was fear, and rage. The alpha approached him and set the tray down on the bedside table. It hurt too much for the omega too turn his head that far, so he settled for glaring at Oikawa.

He felt betrayed almost. The last thing he remembered were the events at the store room and then collapsing into Kageyama’s arms after a wave of pain engulfed him. He’d given into the tiredness that had been lapping at his consciousness for days, and this, _this_ was what he woke up too? Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t find in himself the energy to speak. Nor the capacity as even breathing out his mouth sent stinging pain surging from his swollen throat.

“I’m so glad you woke up.” The alpha had sat down on the bed, smiling gently – but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. They looked incredibly sad, “You had me worried there.”

Hinata opened his mouth again. Closed it. Opened it. Then closed it once more, settling on setting his frown deeper into his face.

“I know. You don’t want to be here. You want to be with Tobio.” Oikawa sighed, “Right?”

Hinata gave the slightest of nods, but tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? He just wanted to be comforted, to be held by his lover. But he had no-one except Oikawa now. And he knew, his body would except no-one but the alpha sitting in front of him. His emotions clashed in flurry of sadness and rage. He hated him. But he hated himself more for letting himself think that he’d last with Kageyama. He should’ve just given in the moment Oikawa claimed him – there was no hope from the beginning.

“Look,” Oikawa began again, anxiously running a hand through his perfectly quaffed hair. It was an action Hinata had never witnessed the alpha do, nor had he ever seen the alpha looked so on edge, “I know it’s not the future you want. But we can’t go back, so we may as well make this what we can and figure out a way to still live the lives we want to live.”

Oh. This was different to what Hinata had been thinking would happen. Maybe Oikawa wouldn’t force him to stay or do things he didn’t want to do – maybe he could still stay with Kageyama. Flowers of hope blossomed despite the pain.

“Though for now, as your alpha, I’m going to set in place a few rules, okay? Because we need to get you healthy again.” Oikawa spoke firmly and assertively, and Hinata felt compelled to nod. The little omega felt certain that the alpha was taking advantage of their dynamics.

“One, you cannot leave the house without my permission. Two, you cannot see anyone without my permission. Three, if you are at any time feeling unwell or threatened you must tell me immediately.”

No. This wasn’t different to what Hinata had been expecting. Unlike all the equalist movements, equalist couples, Hinata’s life revolved around the alpha. He was now shackled by these rules, his omegan instincts would forever restrain him from breaking these. He was like a bug pinned on a collector’s wall. Fully, and utterly trapped.

What would become of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!!   
> *laughs evilly*   
> So we have some absolutely LOVELY OiHina interaction here, and there will only be more coming!! I think the next few chapters are really going to be centred around this blossoming relationship and Sho getting better (because writing him as sick is just making me sad). 
> 
> How'd you guys like it? Dw, I'll make Hinata able to talk next time so we can get some proper hate comments from the lad. Drop a comment if you want some more of the Karasuno gang – Kageyama rallying the troops and stuff like that.
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	11. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caring and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All domestic-level Oikawa's POV this chp.  
> Enjoy!

Oikawa saw the tears that started to drop down the omegas face and fought the urge to console him. Instead, he gave Hinata another soft smile and got off the bed, “When you’re ready, I’ll come back with some tea.”

He took the tray and left the room, closing the door awkwardly behind him. It shut with a snap, and left him realising the empty cavern that was growing in his stomach. Slowly he made his way back to the kitchen. The tea, which had gone cold surprisingly quickly went immediately down the sink, and the cold compress got wrung out and chucked on the counter. He could feel an odd pressure building in his skull.

Was this what his doctor had said? That the separation would affect the both of them, not just the alpha? But that was impossible, he literally just saw Hinata! _You didn’t touch him, you didn’t cuddle_. A thought wormed its way into his head. Well, that was true, but surely, he didn’t need to – he just needed to take care of the omega. Oikawa groaned and let his head rest on the counter, he remembered now. Touch was important.

It scared him how much he longed for it.

He didn’t want to hurt the omega again.

He lifted his head and ran his trembling hands through his hair. There was a tension in his body that would not leave him and he felt oddly panicky. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, seeing his Iwa-chan’s contact and what looked like a long string of texts. Oikawa frowned, Iwa was more likely to send one words sort of texts, not many.

_Iwa mean: How’s shorty doing?_

_Iwa mean: Has he woken up yet?_

_Iwa mean: Don’t forget about dinner._

_Iwa mean: Don’t forget about individual practice._

_Iwa mean: Suga’s been trying to contact me._

_Iwa mean: The crows want to see you._

_Iwa mean: I said no._

_Iwa mean: They said they’ll come by tomorrow._

_Iwa mean: Are you going to come tomorrow?_

_Iwa mean: Don’t forget to look after shorty._

Oikawa grinned at his phone, the other alpha had a way with words. He unlocked it and replied.

_Shittykawa: He’s up. Can’t talk though. Imma skip tomorrow so can you let the rest of the team know the story? (idc how much you tell them, I’ll clear it all up when I’m back)_

_Iwa mean: …_

He watched the ellipses shudder as the other replied. Glancing at the time he saw that it was late, like 7:30 late. He sighed and swiped off the chat with Iwa, going instead to a group chat with his parents.

_Tooru: Do you reckon we can postpone dinner for a while? Something urgent has come up with school._

_Mumma: Of course!! In fact, next time we can host can’t we darl?_

_Dad: yea._

_Dad: sure._

_Tooru: Thanks._

He swiped back to his friends chat, shocked to find another string of messages confront him. Pulling the cupboard doors open and deciding to start on some soup, he read over the green encircled text.

_Iwa mean: Wdym he can’t talk? Wtf? How sick is he?_

_Iwa mean: Also_

_Iwa mean: What the fuck am I going to tell those crows?_

_Iwa mean: …_

_Iwa mean: Don’t ghost me Shittykawa._

Oikawa deftly chopped the onions, dicing them into fine pieces. The tea towel thrown over his shoulder, he read the texts and he laughed. He turned on the stove and half-filled his largest pot with water. Retrieving the pumpkin from under the sink where it had lived for the past few days, he also grabbed his largest knife. With large clunking sounds, he roughly cut it into small pieces, throwing them into the pot when he was done.

And thus, he continued, ignoring Iwa’s texts, fully immersing himself in the act of cooking, of creating. It was just like volleyball, except here mistakes were okay, here he didn’t have to worry about the pressure the court held. It soothed him. He’d always cook when he was stressed, and he found that today was no different. Grinding the spices into the pot, checking the temperature and lowering it to a simmer, he smelt the fruits of his efforts.

When he did, he knew he could leave it for a while, so he probed the connection with his omega tentatively. Before he knew it, new sensations were flooding his body as the omega’s emotions channelled through him in a bid to escape their owner. All of a sudden, he could feel the emotional turmoil his Hinata was experiencing, the pull of a bond much stronger than his energy levels, but the love for another. He felt scared and he felt cold and sick. Oikawa nearly threw up from the sudden onslaught, but had the sense to plug the connection. He felt bad for shoving the omega’s emotions back, but he wasn’t sure how he could handle it. How the hell did Hinata do that for a full month?

Oikawa felt the need to care for his omega so much more strongly now, extremely disconcerted with the fact that Hinata was struggling by himself. He flicked on the kettle, and prepped the tray from earlier, this time adding a few flowers from the vase he kept on the windowsill. Picking up his phone, ignoring Iwa’s texts, he wrote a reminder to himself to pick up some décor items for the guest room. It was probably too white and plain for the shorty’s tastes. The kettle whistled and he busied himself with the honey and the tea, trying to make sure it wasn’t too hot, nor too lukewarm. It had to be just right.

Backing out of the kitchen tray in hand, he gazed satisfied at the pot of pumpkin soup bubbling away on the stove. He hoped the omega could stomach it, no, he hoped he like it.

The door to the guest room opened jarringly, but he didn’t have enough hands to open it elegantly. The tray wobbled and he tried to right it again, only doing so when he was few steps into the room.

“I think I might have to leave that door open.” He muttered to himself then glanced at the omega, who was watching him with wide honey brown eyes. The only thing visible was his hair and his eyes and boy, did he look cute. Oikawa felt his heart rate increase but forced himself to calm – yes this was his omega, but his omega was frail and sick, there was no way he was going into a primal state.

“Wh..what’s that.” Hinata rasped, coughing immediately after it. In an instant, Oikawa had set the tray down and was clambering onto the bed, looking concerned. Hinata lay there, spasming and curling up, hacking and coughing. Oikawa didn’t know what to do. He sat there awkwardly.

When the omega was unconscious, he had immediately embraced him, comforting him, and holding him until his coughing had subsided. But Hinata hated him – he could feel it through the bond mark. No, now wasn’t the time to care about that. Slowly, in the most non-threatening way possible, he lifted up the covers and lay down, snaking his arms around the omega.

His trembling body immediately stilled, but he continued to cough. They sounded so raw, painful to hear. Oikawa slowly tightened his grip and pulled the source of the noise into his chest, gently positioning the omegas ear to above his heart. He hoped the omega could hear it. Whenever he was sick, he’d always feel better after his Mother embraced him like this – he just hoped it would be the same for his mate.

Hinata didn’t have time to relax into his grasp, his coughs racking his small body. But when they started to subside, he leant in closer to Oikawa’s chest, nuzzling the alpha’s body. Oikawa felt his face grow hot. What?

The omega realised what he was doing and shoved Oikawa away, his trembling thin arms dropping to the mattress as soon as he had done so. Red flushed his face and he turned away. Tears dropped onto the sheets unsteadily.

“Sorry.” Oikawa muttered, saddened. He removed himself from the bed, and looked at the tray. For a moment, he considered leaving and giving the omega more space, but Hinata needed to eat something. Well, at least drink something. There was no way Oikawa was going to let the omega get more malnourished than he already was – not under his watch.

“Wh..what’s.” Turning around he saw Hinata looking over at the tray. The shorty, unable to continue speaking, nodded at it.

Oikawa gently smiled, relieved that Hinata wasn’t that angry at him. He definitely was angry, just not about that last interaction, “I brought something for your throat.”

He lifted the tea cup, “It’s ginger and honey. It should be okay for you throat but if you don’t like it tell me.”

Hinata shook his head, fervently, “C–can’t eat. Hu–Hurts.” 

“Please try.”

Oikawa sat down on the bed again, balancing the teacup on his leg. He looked at the omega, careful not to touch him or startle him. Hinata shook his head again, lips pressed in a thin line. Oikawa furrowed his brows, “Please? If not for me, then do it for you. You can’t get better if you don’t eat.”

Hinata sighed, the spluttered as he gave another small few coughs – and Oikawa’s arm came up to steady him. Even his hand on the omegas arm felt good, and he felt less tired then he had all week. Hinata brushed his touch off, even though the look on his face told Oikawa that it pained him to do so. The bond mark made some things harder and some things so much easier to do.

The omega painfully tried to sit up slightly in bed in order to take the food, but his arms were shaking a bit too much, and it looked painful. Oikawa put the teacup back and without even asking for permission – he really should have – took Hinata by the armpits and propped him up. The omega watch with eyes as wide as saucers as Oikawa leaned over him, grabbing pillows to make him comfortable. The alpha didn’t know how to describe the emotions that were flickering across the omega’s eyes, but he didn’t feel like taking advantage of the bond mark. That was something they’d have to talk about later – how much control they could exert, how much privacy each deserved. His heart gave a small stabbing pain.

“You ready?” Oikawa rumbled gently, noting the shiver that ran through the omega at it.

Hinata nodded, and open his mouth obediently. Oikawa couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that crossed his mind, of Hinata going down on him, of pure submission against pure domination, but he brushed them off and focused on the task at hand.

He put the straw in the cup and lifted it gently to Hinata’s mouth, positioning it carefully. He didn’t want to hurt the omega again. Hinata’s mouth clamped down on the straw, and he began to sip gently, coaxing the warm liquid up it.

Oikawa could only tell how good it was by the satisfied content expression that had washed over his omega’s face, “Don’t drink too fast. We don’t want it coming back up.”

Hinata nodded a small nod and continued to drink, trying to be slow. The texture of the tea felt nice with the honey, soothing his swollen throat, which all of a sudden didn’t hurt as much. And he could tell his stomach appreciated it as well, despite its constant lurching and tumbling.

They sat like this, until the tea was all gone and when it was the silent awkwardness came back. Oikawa set the tea cup back down on the tray and clapped his hands together in an attempt to break the stillness. The only problem was, he didn’t follow with any of his words – so the silence came right back. Hinata seemed content to just watch him, with tired eyes and a now wary expression. The omega opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, a deep rich aroma wafted into the room.

Both their mouths watered, and then Oikawa remembered the soup. Glancing at the bedside alarm clock he noted that it would need another ten minutes. He looked back to Hinata, whose eyes had done wide again and was practically drooling, “Do you want me to bring some dinner up?” 

Nod and then a small, “Yes, please.”

Oikawa smirked and stood up, then felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Hinata was blushing but looking up at him. _Cute_ , “Do you want anything else?”

“If it’s soup, can I have some toast as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!  
> I'll expand on why Tooru lives away from his family in the coming chapters, and have some more of Hinata's emotional turmoil explored as he adjusts to life in the land of Oikawa. 
> 
> Drop a comment on your thoughts (do you wanna see some Hinata getting spoon-fed soup?? if not I can easily skip right over it, lemme know!) 
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	12. Soup and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shares his thoughts with us readers and Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pumpkin SPICY

Hinata was confused. And tired. And feeling like if he moved his arms and legs would drop off. It wasn’t pleasant. Nothing was working the way it should. For a moment earlier he had felt the stormy emotions leave him and he had found a semblance of peace, but then they’d been shoved back – a more painful awakening.

But now, as they raged in his body, he felt oddly at ease. His throat no longer burned, and forming words came a lot easier, but his stomach twisted and turned – and he doubted that he could hold down the soup Oikawa was bringing.

Oikawa.

Just the thought of him made Hinata’s shiver. He wasn’t sure whether to be appreciative of him or loathe him. In all honesty, he felt both – which didn’t do anything to help his writhing guts. He guessed that the alpha had felt his pain through the bond mark, and come and got him – he guessed that this sickness came from being apart from the alpha, he guessed Oikawa was the only one that could help him. Help him stop the pain. While his heart warmed in appreciation, it only took another though of a distraught Kageyama to wreck him again. Tears gathered in his eyes.

He could only imagine what his lover was doing now. Did he feel angry? Lost? Confused? Did he know it was Oikawa that took him? What about the team? Did his pack know? He felt the blood drain from his face, and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed. Propped up on pillows in what he supposed was Oikawa’s house, he felt ashamed of his weakness as an omega. He shouldn’t have gotten caught like that. Omega’s were always told to travel in packs, because as soon as you were bonded it was game over.

And what about school? What about his teachers? Would he have to move schools?

His worried thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps approaching. Slowly, as to not cause much pain in his neck, he turned his head. He watched Oikawa cross the threshold – he’d actually remembered to keep the door open – balancing a tray with what looked like two bowls. Hinata resisted the urge to strain upwards to see, knowing how much his body would complain. The smell of rich pumpkin soup filled the room, an aroma that had his mouth watering. But it clouded out the others scents, and for some reason Hinata found himself slightly saddened.

The tray got set down with a clunk, and Oikawa moved into Hinata’s field of easy vision.

The alpha looked so homely, dressed in tracksuit pants and an oversized shirt, tea towel slung lazily over his shoulder. His perfect hair was starting to droop a bit, and though he smiled warmly at Hinata, his eyes remained sad. Why were his eyes sad? The omega felt the urge to cheer him up but squashed it. To indulge in his instincts in that way – wouldn’t it be betraying his courtmate?

His stomach tussled again. His body confused.

Feeling the bed sink to the side he turned his head and fixed his eyes on the bowl of soup held in the alpha’s steady hands.

“I can do it myself.” Hinata managed to say. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, rough, raspy, barely there. He lifted his arms unsteadily to take the bowl on his lap, but the alpha gently pushed them away.

“You’re trembling too much. It’ll spill.” Oikawa voice was also foreign to his ears. Softer and sweeter than he’d ever heard it, gentle. It was different from Kageyama’s caring voice too, the other alpha was more rumbling like the ocean on a shore of rocks, where Oikawa’s was just… he couldn’t place it… but it felt homely, safe.

Succumbing to that sweet lilting tone, he allowed his arms to be pushed away. He allowed the older boy to come closer too, until, had it not been for the sheets, their knees were touching. Electric sparks flew from the place of contact — or at least it felt like it. Hinata felt his body warm to the contact, and all of a sudden, the urge for more touch overcame him. His arm twitched as he forced himself to stay still.

If Oikawa noticed he didn’t say anything, taking the tea towel from his shoulder and placing it on the omegas lap. He rested the bowl there, fingers brushing over the bit of sheet that covered Hinata’s lower torso. Feeling pressure at even that light brush causes his stomach to riot even more, and his face warm. He turned his face away, trying to produce a low guttural sound of warning from his throat. But it hurt too much, and came out as a whine instead.

The alpha noticed and he knew. He knew what it stood for, he had a sense of the disarray of emotions, so he retracted his hand quickly. Shifted slightly to stop their legs from touching. Hinata, though he hated it, pined for more touch.

The spoon came up and Hinata eyed Oikawa carefully. His stomach had settled slightly, but he still felt conflicted – he wondered if he’d always feel this way. He gave a small cough, and opened his mouth obediently. For a split second, he thought he saw something sinister cross the alpha’s face – but he hoped, he hoped so bad that everything was fine and good. After all, he had to spend the rest of his life with this elder boy. The last thing he wanted was a cruel alpha.

Oikawa slipped the spoon gently in and Hinata’s mouth caught it, and the omega outright _moaned_ at how good it was, closing his eyes and savouring it. It tasted heavenly, and the ground spices of ginger and cumin and who knows what else amplified the pumpkin until all it was, was a textured sip of ambrosia. And how easily it slipped down his throat! How easily did it settle in his stomach! For the first time in a month he felt truly okay. It scared him, that contentment.

When he opened his eyes and his mouth to receive another mouthful, he was surprised to see a light blush settled over Oikawa’s face. This was new. Who knew the alpha could be _bashful_? Was he really that flattered by Hinata’s reaction to the soup? He couldn’t help the moan! He felt his face go red – very red, different from the light blush that settled over the other.

“Sorry.” He muttered. Why was he apologising? He had no idea. Wasn’t it good to show appreciation? The boy knew he was just trying to justify his actions, but he didn’t care.

Oikawa gave a twinkling laugh. And it twinkled, light and airy and why the fuck did it sound so good?

“It’s okay,” He met Hinata’s eyes and the boy felt a small aching in his bond mark but different to the painful stinging sensations he’d experienced previously. Then Oikawa dropped his gaze and looked away, “I’m glad you liked it.”

It seemed nearly painful for the alpha to choke out, and Hinata could faintly see the blush spreading further across his cheeks. It seemed that Oikawa had used a lot of effort in trying to swallow his pride. But it also seemed that he was very much flattered by the omega’s reaction. Hinata could only imagine the sort of emotions the bond was conjuring up for the other.

Then Oikawa looked back over, and his blush was gone and before Hinata could blink another spoonful was hovering in front of him. It was as if the moment had never happened, the vulnerability disappearing. He pressed his lips shut, feeling his stomach lurch and stumble in confusion – what was that moment? He knew he wasn’t hallucinating, but he’d had some sketchy moments in the days leading up to his collapse, and kidnap he supposed. Hinata didn’t know if he could trust his memory that much. The emotions chased circles in his body. This turmoil would wreck him.

But even so, he opened his mouth obediently at another look from the alpha, and allowed Oikawa to spoon feed him some more. The furrowed look on his brow was kinda cute, and the way he concentrated on not spilling any soup was also endearing. Hinata wasn’t saying that he _liked_ the other alpha, but objectively speaking, it was no wonder all the girls, practically everywhere, fawned over him. No, he still loathed the alpha – he still hated him.

He hated Oikawa with a burning passion, but here he was spoon-feeding him and helping him and sending mixed messages and it was all very, very confusing. He’d been so nice since Hinata had woken up.

“Hinata.” Another spoon was hovering, “Are you alright? You spaced out for a bit.”

_Are you alright? Are you kidding me?_

What a poor choice of words. For the first time in a long while, Hinata didn’t feel like crying, the confusion in his body (ever-present at this stage) morphing into anger. “No, I’m not alright! Why the fuck would be alright?”

The alpha raised an eyebrow. In an instant his niceties were gone, and Hinata remembered who he was dealing with. The Grand King of the fucking court. But unlike an actual court, there was no net, no team to keep him safe, to make up for his mistakes. And what a mistake it had been that day to go to the bathroom alone. Before the alpha could bite back a response, Hinata started again, making sure that he would take control of the 

“I’m not alright.” His voice came out strained and rough. His throat started to burn again but he ignored it, “You fucking raped me! You took away my fucking future! I was happy. I was happy.”

Oikawa deflated at the second outburst, and Hinata began to cry still rambling on through his tears. The alpha didn’t move to comfort him, but sat stock still, hand trembling around the spoon he was holding. Hinata didn’t dare look at his face, instead focusing on the half-full bowl of soup still sitting on his lap.

“Me and Kageyama were planning to bond and…and… and I love him, but now we’re bonded and my body just wants you but I still love Kageyama. And I don’t know what I can do because I hate you, but you’re helping me and I know this sickness is related to us being apart but I..I just… I’m just confused and the only person I can talk to is you, but I don’t know how to feel about you but you won’t let me see anyone and I just want touch but I don’t want it from you but I do but I don’t.” Hinata took a deep sobbing breath, his throat on fire, and his lungs aching. Tears fell uninhibited down his face, until the alpha leaned in and wiped them away. His roughened hands cupped Hinata’s chin and lifted his face. The omega met his gaze.

Oikawa’s eyes were sad. They had been sad since Hinata had woken up and now curiosity was killing his cat. Chest feeling lighter from getting his feelings out into the open, though he didn’t know how much Oikawa had taken away from his sobbing rambles, he decided to lighten the load even more. “Why are you sad?”

The alpha sighed, “I’m sad because I can’t stand seeing you hurting like this. I’m sad because I know I hurt you and I’m sad because I’m sorry.”

He shook his head as Hinata opened his mouth to interject, managing effectively to stop the omega, “I know I can’t fix the past; I can’t change what I did. But I want to help you still live your life –“

“Then why’d you suggest such stupid rules?” His throat had clogged up and Hinata barely managed to get the words out.

“To protect you! I don’t want you getting hurt, and if you interact with too many alphas that aren’t me, your body is going to get even more confused and irritated then it already is. I don’t want to trap you, or make you feel like you can’t do anything, but the doctor said to basically stay at home and rest with little to no interaction with anyone but me is for the best. At least for the first week.” Oikawa let go of Hinata’s chin and rubbed away the few tears that had fallen, “I’m really sorry. Please at least believe me on that.”

“It still won’t change the fact that you did and I will NEVER be able to be with Kageyama again.”

Hinata could see vague crossness flit over Oikawa’s features at the mention of Kageyama. Sadness settled on it. Hinata guessed he could see the logic of Oikawa’s argument, but logic was never the problem, it was the heart, it was the body, it was the bond mark. 

“I just want to be with him Oikawa. I–“ More tears spilled over his eyes. An aching chasm that the other alpha had filled was now, once again, empty.

“But–“

“But I can’t. I know.” He forced himself to take a deep shaky breath, “And I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done.”

“I don’t expect you to."

“But if it means I can get better, and if it means I can see my team and Tobio again once my body is steady again, then I guess I can put up with you.” He said slowly, measuring each word carefully. This was massive, and while it was hard for him to say, while he knew it would be hard to deal with Oikawa, if he was patient and got better quickly – he would be able to, hopefully, return to a semblance of the life he had before.

A huge look of relief swept across Oikawa’s face, and while Hinata was sure he was slightly offended by the omega’s less-than-nice words, he looked genuinely pleased at the result of the conversation.

“So what’s the first step to me getting better?” If he had the energy he would’ve smiled, but instead Hinata settled for a slight upturning of one corner of his mouth. It was all he was bothered to do, but the feeling of hope sent butterflies around his stomach. He had control over something now, his health, and he would get better, and he would go back to the team.

“Physical touch.” Oikawa rumbled, and leaned in closer to Hinata. The omega leaned back slightly but Oikawa’s hands were wrapping around his slender torso and pulling him closer.

_Oh no._

The alpha placed a soft kiss on the omega’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOFFT.  
> Well... (i'm not going to both trying to sum up what just happened.) I reckon next chapter we're gonna have to address this little touch issue (probs with some more touch hehe), and address Kageyama's stupid plan of trying to get information out of Iwaizumi on Oikawa and Hinata. In the next FEW chapters however I reckon y'all can expect some OiHina fluff (or smut depending on how I'm feeling) and broaching the idea of going back to school!
> 
> Anyway, drop a comment on your thoughts for this chapter and your thoughts on the future!!
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	13. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa's a cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> sorry for the long(ish?) wait (compared to my previous updates). Life has gotten pretty hectic – and it's only going to get more chaotic for about the next 6-ish weeks. I'll try and update when I can, but it will definitely be a longer wait. 
> 
> Though on the upside, I think my chapters are getting longer. There's just so much I want to address, and everytime I start out writing a chapter with a plan, the plan rolls over into the next chapter because even just the filler stuff needs to be addressed properly and though I want to get to the smut... just the FLUFF!! 
> 
> Anyway, I'll let y'all start reading the actual chapter, ENJOY!!

Iwaizumi checked his phone. All that came up was a reminder to feed his cats. There was no response from Tooru, but that was okay – he didn’t expect the alpha to be texting late at night, nor five in the morning. Iwa knew he would actually die if Tooru texted back at five in the morning.

He sighed and watched his breath condense in the early morning air, shuddering in his jacket. It was cold sure, he should be at home sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to sit still and just wait for Oikawa to get his life together. The alpha – while cooking for an army every night, always forgot about breakfast. Iwa was sure that if he didn’t come around every morning, he would also forget about waking up. The boy walked down the front path and knocked on the door. This had stopped being a hassle ages ago – now it was just routine.

There was no response from inside, and he didn’t expect there to be one. He never got a response, but it was part of the routine and he wouldn’t stop now. Fishing in his pocket he fetched a key, and slid it smoothly into the lock. Iwa opened the door, and it swung on its hinges to the view of a short corridor which widened to encompass the main kitchen living area. He walked in, slipping off his shoes and peering around.

The guest bedroom was immediately to his left, and the door was cracked opened. He widened the crack slowly and slotted his head into the room. The omega was sleeping softly, chest rising slowly, but his face was screwed up into a grimace of pain. Iwa wondered how bad his pain was but also hoped he’d never be in the circumstance to find out. He would never dare do this to an omega, and was quite shocked when Oikawa had admitted to him that he had done just that.

Iwa pulled his head from the room and venture further into the house. Passing the living and eating area he came to the final instalment of the house — a set of stairs. He climbed them quickly taking two at a time, until he came to the top, where another corridor greeted him, present with only one door. It banged open and he relished in the sound. But it wasn’t enough to wake the sleeping alpha.

Oikawa’s room was large and had windows on three walls — a perk of being the only room on the second story. The only two-storey building in the estate, it always had given Iwa the impression of flying, or of being on top of the world — looking down at everyone around them. Though, having seen it literally thousands of times before, the sensation was dulled and he focused his attention on the older boy spread-eagled in the middle of the bed. He wasn’t even under his fucking covers.

“Get up Shittykawa!” He barked, slapping Oikawa’s face with a pillow. The other jumped awake, eyes suddenly wide and alert and angry.

“What?” He started, then he saw Iwa. “Iwa-chan! Don’t be so mean. It’s insulting to my good looks.”

“Bed head, you forgot about individual practice didn’t you?”

Oikawa scratched the back of his head and grinned slyly up at him, “Maybe~?”

Iwaizumi sighed, he expected as much. He checked his watch, it had just gone quarter past five. They had time before school. Well they had time before the alpha went to school, “Come out to the yard when you’re dressed. We’ll do some drills together.”

Tooru decided to dress in his normal volleyball training outfit – that is gym shorts, made of a light breathable fabric, and a loose grey t-shirt. He decided to, and immediately regretted it the moment he stepped outside, “Iwa it’s too early and too cold. Can’t we go back inside?”

“Little shit who can’t practice on their own don’t get to decide that.” Iwa called from further away.

The alpha lived on a big block of land, his parents having given him one of their houses once he turned fifteen. It was ritual for an alpha to move out of their parent’s den once they came ‘of age’, to save up and meet their needs, a sort of hint at the future responsibility they’d have when they decided to court and bond and have a family. But Tooru’s parents weren’t the norm, and had graciously given the alpha their primary estate, moving to one of their holiday houses in the mountains. It was a deal Iwa wish he had.

It was because they were so well-off that Tooru could now fit a fully-functioning garden and a volleyball court in his own backyard. Of which, Iwaizumi was sure he now regretted. It was cold, and dark and damp with dew.

“We’ll start with warmup drills.” Iwa stripped off his jacket, revealing goose-bumped upper arms and impressive biceps. His black shirt was sleeveless — and for good reason. Tooru joined him on the concrete, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet; cold. They stepped to the baseline, “Sprints, then push-ups then…”

“Yeah, then stretches. I know the drills Iwa-chan.”

But Tooru didn’t move, stood still gazing at the court, and Iwa knew he was visualising a game. Probably the loss they experienced in the semi-finals — it was only a month ago after all, and the other schools had been too busy preparing their first years to give practice games much a thought. Iwa still hadn’t managed to get Tooru out of his sulk from losing. The alphas ego was easily damaged.

“Right then. Serving practice after?”

Tooru’s head snapped around to flash his eyes excitedly. The way he smirked nearly showed his fangs; serving was his favourite part of volleyball after all. Attention seeking brat, Iwa couldn’t help but think affectionately. The alpha nodded hurriedly and Iwa inclined his head towards the court, “Then lets start.”

They warmed up steadily. Legs burning, arms burning even more after the push-ups (Iwaizumi did fifty more than Tooru, in the same amount of time), by the time the sun peeked his warming face over the horizon, they were sweating. Iwa watched as Tooru tossed the ball up, and jumped. It was a jump float serve. This was new. It dropped right after it passed the net. He turned and gave the other alpha a shit-eating grin saying to Iwa, “ _I don’t even need to practice.”_. Such was the way with this alpha.

Practice makes perfect, they repeated the serving drills, repeated the runs, repeated the stances. All the while Tooru maintained his intense thirst for the game, nearing what Iwaizumi called a modern-day bloodlust. But then it collapsed, imploding. It was half past six, and Tooru completely lost his concentration. The set that he had sent to Iwa was way off, and the alpha suddenly seemed out of it. His head swung towards the garden, and the house beyond that.

“Wh-“ Iwaizumi started, confused and suddenly on edge.

“Hinata’s awake.” Oikawa mumbled, eyes glazing over slightly. Iwa guessed he was leaning into the bond mark, opening the inextricable connection that bond-mates have. A myriad of emotions flitted across his face, as he responded and reacted to his omega’s emotions. It started on vague contentment then he grimaced and it settled on worry and concern, “Something’s wrong Iwa-chan, I need to go see him.”

He was already stumbling off to the house, breaking into a jog and then a run. Iwa could only wonder what on earth had happened to make him forget about his volleyball practice. He followed the alpha.

  * ••



For a brief second he had felt relaxed. For a brief second he felt more at peace then he’d been in a long time. For one small, small moment he forgot about last night and his outburst and the lingering kiss that Oikawa had left on him. And then it all came rushing back to him and the blood came rushing back to his face. And then he thought of Kageyama.

His feeling of peace left him. His stomach rolled. _Shit_. He felt the lavish dinner of last night rise in his throat as his conflicting emotions fought tooth and nail to claim some semblance of control in his body. _Shit, no._ Hinata needed get to the bathroom.

On shaky arms he propped himself up, and rolled. His legs refused to work properly, and the bedsheets were tucked too tight to swing them over. He fell off the bed onto his chin. It stung but he didn’t mind it, not paying it any heed as his eyes fixed on the door that lead to his ensuite. So close but yet so far.

He felt the lump in his throat ride and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from gagging as he crawled. Shoyou lifted himself unsteadily, clutching the doorframe and pushed the handle. Immediately, in one fluid motion, the door swung open and he collapsed, heaving into the toilet bowl.

The first retch had it all coming up, and Hinata feared, heart throbbing painfully, that he wasn’t getting better. His throat began to burn again, as he spat the dreadful orange dregs of his dinner in the toilet bowl. So, lost in the pain and the sensation, he didn’t realise that he hadn’t locked the door – he didn’t realise that someone was coming up behind him.

“Hinata-kun?” Oikawa’s fearful coo aroused him from his stupor, but before he could respond, another spasm shook him. Hinata felt his stomach trembled in his body and he leaned his head even more over the bowl. Cold fingers touched his sweaty face, brushing the hair back from his eyes as spluttered on bile, a warm body pressing at his back. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

Shoyou was sure he looked pathetic. Trembling, weak, face flushed red and tears travelling in jagged lines down his face. He sat there still for a while, listening to Oikawa’s soft hums of reassurance but mostly to his own body – waiting for anything more to present itself to the world. When he felt it settle, he leaned back – not meaning to, but ending up collapsed in the alpha’s arms. He felt disgusting, but the position he sat in felt rather nice, and though hating the fact that he was so vulnerable to the alpha at this point in time, didn’t really want to move.

“Are you feeling better now? Is your stomach still upset?” Concern laced the edges of Oikawa’s voice, and he was speaking in that same soft velvety lilt that had coerced Hinata the other night. The omega could feel the rumbling of the alphas chest as he talked. He nodded, his mouth feeling disgusting and gross.

“Can you stand by yourself?”

Another shake of the head. Shoyou’s legs hadn’t stopped trembling, and he knew that he wouldn’t have the energy to lift the lead weight that they had become to be.

“Ok, then you can’t take a shower – are you okay if I run you a bath?”

_Oh, so Oikawa is that rich then, alright. Even his guest bathroom has a bath_ , he thought bitterly – considering his own struggling familial situation. But even despite those bitter thoughts, he couldn’t completely ignore a direct question. Especially not when they were the only two alone. But, _a bath_? He felt disgusting and he really needed it – it had been about two days since he’d last washed, so…

He nodded slowly.

Hinata didn’t know what was happening. Before he knew it, he’d been eased against the wall, the bathroom door was closed and locked, _locked_ , and Oikawa had stepped out in front of him. Quickly flushing the toilet, the alpha turned back and gave Hinata a soft smile. Then he stepped off to the side.

The sound of rushing water hitting tile filled the small room.

“Do you like it hot?”

“Yeah.” Hinata managed to croak out, but choked on a chunk of who knows what from who knows when. He fell forward to meet the toiled bowl again and coughed. Not feeling up to finding the wall again, and finding his tiredness suddenly overwhelming, he sighed into the stench of the toilet bowl. The smell caused him to gag again. Tears welled to his eyes.

“Idiot.”

He felt strong arms wrap around him and let himself be pulled gently to his feet. Hinata would’ve staggered and fell if Oikawa’s arms weren’t there. His heart ached at the touch, he wanted more of it so bad. He tried to ignore the fact that this wasn’t Kageyama, for the first time actively pushing the other alpha out of mind. Before drifting off to sleep last, he had decided that this would be the only way he could get through these next few weeks of healing without tearing his body in two. Thinking, debating, contemplating the two alphas would only wreck him further. He would choose this one in front of him for the time being – because Hinata knew – or at least thought – that his head wouldn’t forget the other.

So caught up in his conviction to not think of Kageyama, he didn’t realise the strong arms slowly release him, leaving him resting in strong hands instead. He only realised what was happening when he felt the hem of shirt being lifted up.

“Wait, what are you doing?” He pushed the alphas hands back down and swayed slightly. His back met the cold wall. His eyes met the soft brown of the others.

“Dear, you can’t even stand by yourself. Do you really think I’m going to leave you here to have another accident? I don’t want you hurting yourself.” Oikawa didn’t go to lift up his shirt again, but he didn’t let go. He just patiently waited for Hinata to give his response.

Hinata felt his face burn. Burning at the thought of being naked in front of Oikawa and the fact the Oikawa had just called him _dear_. He didn’t know how to respond. He never did well with outright displays of affection, at least the romantic kind. But, just as before, he couldn’t not respond. The alpha just looked so kind, so forgiving, standing there waiting for him to make up his mind. Hinata was given the choice to set his boundaries – and he should have to make sure to set them as large as possible.

“Makes sense, I guess.” He ended up mumbling, cheeks still flaming. What was he saying? Shouldn’t he be telling Oikawa to get the hell out of the bathroom? He was old enough to look after himself. But his body told him to stop, he needed the help, “Just leave my boxers on when you put me in the bath.”

“Are you sure about that, _dear_?” A small smirk licked the lips of Oikawa, and all of a sudden Hinata got transported back to the days when all the alpha was, was a smirking annoyance on the other side of the net. But now the omega had seen so many more sides to him, and he was so much more confused about his feelings. He blushed, but felt a small semblance of his old self also rise.

“I’m sure _grand king_.” He taunted back, feeling a small smile flower on his face. Why was he happy? Shouldn’t he be quivering in fear? But he didn’t feel anything close to fear, a safe contentment lifting the load of confusion on his back.

In one fluid motion the alpha removed his shirt, and in another his pants came falling down. It was only when Oikawa lifted him gently into the bath did he realise how vulnerable he was. The blush that had faded with the taunt returned, flushing his face as red as the skin that was now submerged in hot water. The alpha sat next to the bath and began busying himself with something on the ground – something that Hinata couldn’t see over the lip of the bath.

He didn’t know what to expect. What the fuck was supposed to happen now?

  * ••



Down in the kitchen, Iwaizumi was making pancakes, humming along to the tune in his head, blissfully unaware of the antics in the bathroom. He was thinking of starting a band, but he didn’t want to think about it until he got into university. It was already too much of a slog to manage Tooru and study for their final exams – he wasn’t about to pile even more work on top of that.

Flipping a sizzling perfect circle, he couldn’t help but wonder what the two were doing. Probably arguing, he imagined, given the omega’s forced hand, or snuggling, given Tooru’s constant need for attention. He was curious, yeah, but didn’t want to intrude – and felt it better to leave those anxious thoughts for a more anxious person. It was too tiring having them crowd out the other thoughts.

He slid the pancake onto the plate and began to pour out another. Watching it sizzle away he could briefly understand why Tooru liked cooking so much – but it was only a means to an end, and while he enjoyed good food Iwa just couldn’t get his head around enjoying spending literal hours preparing a single meal. It was unfathomable.

Something in his back pocket buzzed.

_Who would be calling at 6:30 in the morning?_

He looked at the caller ID; Suga. It had barely begun to buzz for a second time when he slid the bar across – picking up the call.

“Hello? It’s Iwaizumi.” He clipped shortly, unsure if the person calling was what the caller ID claimed to be. There had been too many nights of watching Tooru steal their teammates phone just to prank some pour soul.

“Iwa? It’s Suga. I have to talk to you about something.”

“Babe, are you okay?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey hey!!  
> Something funky is going on between Suga, Iwa and Daichi – which will defo be addressed at some point. (tbh I sorta wanna see some more Iwaizumi x Suga so lol may as well write it in). 
> 
> Also got some hella cute relationship development w Oikawa and Hinata – nicknames anyone?? Do you want me to continue the bath scene? Hehe. Drop a comment on your thoughts!! I'd love to know!
> 
> I reckon next chapter – we gon' get that phone convo (cause now I'M interested as well bc I literally don't have a plan, I'm just writing what seems good in the moment), and we gon' get some Kageyama and we gon' (maybe) get some more OiHina. Idk - we'll see (cause word limit). 
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you next chapter!!  
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	14. Burnt Pancakes and Hot Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata likes it hot, Oikawa finds him hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all my talk about my updates coming slower – here's another one on the same day. Smh at myself honestly. But truthfully this is probably going to be a once off thing. Assessments are starting to roll in – and I'm procrastinating heaps by writing this. 
> 
> Anyway, fuck that shit, here's Chapter 14!! And it's close to 3000 words – and has a hot baths scene (as per summary and title) so go for it, start reading, ENJOY IT

Kageyama woke flustered and confused. He woke to a cold stiff emptiness in his bed, his back devoid of the warmth he’d grown so accustomed to. He had no idea how long it had been since he’d first slept with Hinata – four, no, maybe five months? After the first night, they’d never looked back. But now he looked back – looked back on all those happy memories with his sweet, sweet omega. Even just remembering the feeling of those small but wiry arms wrap around him, Hinata’s nose snuggled into his back, nearly had him in tears.

But then he remembered the hospital and Oikawa’s sneering words, “ _My_ omega.” and the empty bed he’d walked in on – seconds too late. He remembered all of this and his sadness soured into boiling pits of hatred – for Oikawa, for Aoba Joshai, for his team who had restrained him from running after the car that held his lover, but mostly for himself, for being too blind to notice Hinata’s pain.

Though, he couldn’t lie there, in the dark cool morning and beat himself up about it. He had to – tears stung his eyes as he remembered that he’d have to get ready this morning without Hinata there, without the constant bright smile and cheery tone. He lifted his hands to his eyes and rubbed them harshly. Now was not the time. He had to hold on to the anger that had been so set in him before – he had to find someone to blame for this pain, someone that wasn’t himself.

It was quite easy.

Oikawa.

Wasn’t that where it had all started? Hinata hadn’t told him when it had happened, nor who it happened with. But the bond mark on his neck only appeared after the semi-final match, after playing against Aoba Joshai. His stomach writhed as he remembered how helpless and distraught Hinata had looked when he broke down after the finals. The mark red, raw, raised – recent. He didn’t know how he was so blind before. Of course, Oikawa did it. Kageyama was connecting the dots, in an attempt to distract his brain from self-destructive thoughts. Of course, the alpha would have been so blind with rage, adrenalin and distress that he would’ve gone after the Karusuno team in a personal way. But why Hinata?

Kageyama pulled the covers off himself. He needed to get out of his head. It was a spiral of guilt and anger and pity and rage that would never stop. He needed to get moving, get ready, get fired up, forget about the self-pity. How fucking badly, he wanted to punch something, someone more like. How dare Oikawa rip his omega away from him.

He got dressed with no arms wrapping around his bare waist, with no one to tease down his shorts and then grin mischievously up at him, with no cute little smile playing the lips of a doting omega saying ‘good morning’. He got dressed in silence, in the semi-dark, head throbbing and heart aching.

He ate breakfast with extra helpings piled up beside him, no one to sit across from him and seductively lick their lips, or to blush when he copied their actions. There was only an empty chair, and an empty plate that he’d subconsciously set for his missing omega. He ate in silence, but barely managed to get through his first slice of toast.

He needed to get out of the house. It reminded him too much of who was missing. He’d only feel comfortable when he got his omega back. Anger pulsed languidly through his blood – beginning to stir as his thoughts turned to Oikawa again.

Kageyama grabbed his school bag and the spare key that Daichi had given him for the volleyball courts months ago – for him and Hinata to use when they wanted to get in early morning practice. Hinata. His stomach clenched and he steadied himself on the door frame of the front door. His heart ached.

Lifting his phone, the alpha checked the time.

_6:30_

There was plenty of time before practice began, he’d have plenty of time to calm himself down, but also hype himself up. After all, they were going to visit Seijoh today. And damn, was he ready to fuck some shit up.

  * ••



Oikawa checked his phone lazily, _6:30_. He glanced over at the shivering omega in the hot tub – the one that was looking at him with some sort of apprehension in his eyes. The omega that was also blushing extremely cutely. But he was neither relaxing nor cleaning himself, instead sitting with his knees drawn to his chest and his head resting in the middle. Oikawa lifted what the warm soapy cloth he’d been preparing and showed it to Hinata, “Stop looking at me as if I’m going to do something lewd.”

It wasn’t a lie to say the he wanted to, after all – his omega was nearly naked in front of him, flushed red and staring at him with those honey-like golden brown eyes. He could feel his alphan instincts straining against his control. But he also knew that if he were to do something, Hinata would never forgive him.

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before.” Hinata relaxed slightly in the bath, and Oikawa didn’t think he wanted to know what the omega had been suspecting of him. The comment stung a bit. It was quite pointed, a reminder of the reason they were even in this position to begin with. The omega wasn’t exactly making this easy.

He sighed. Then without a warning, began gently dragging the washer over Hinata’s back. The boy shivered at his touch, tensed, but then relaxed into it. As Oikawa worked his way forward to the boy’s chest, Hinata fully relaxed – lying down out in the stretch of the bath, head resting on the cool tile at one end, feet peeking out of the water at the other. His hands were held loosely over his black boxer briefs, and as Oikawa thought, understandably but slightly annoyingly so.

Hinata’s breath hitched as Oikawa rubbed the washer over one of his nipples, then let out a soft whimper as the alpha tugged it slightly. But the alpha didn’t overstep his bounds – not yet at least – loosening the drag on the skin and washing the cloth in the water, then moving to the face of his mate.

Oikawa shifted in his position, lifting his hand from the ground and bringing it up to cup Hinata’s face, turning it gently towards him. A permanent blush stained the white porcelain cheeks, and wide eyes met his gaze. A small mewl escaped Hinata, and the blush deepened further. Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk slightly – his omega was so beautiful, so pretty, so submissive and pliant under his touch. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then to plant another lingering kiss on Hinata’s plump lips.

Instead he settled to dragging the washer over them, gently wiping the remnants of the vomit from his chin, rinsing it in the bath water again, then bringing it right back up to continue to drag suggestively across the lips. To Oikawa’s surprise, Hinata flicked his gaze towards him and the alpha felt a small smile press against his hand. Then the omega, a small smile remaining underneath the fabric, parted his lips a tiny bit. It was Oikawa’s turn to blush, as the washer slid not over, but between them, creeping the edges of the others mouth. He didn’t know Hinata could be this suggestive, this seductive. Who would have thought that Karusuno’s little Number 10 would think and follow through with something as erotic as this?

All of a sudden, Oikawa felt his grip on the situation slip, slipping from control as Hinata’s mouth opened further to invite the fabric – and his fingers – inside. And then, the omega began to suck. Oikawa was very confused. Oikawa was also extremely turned on. His alphan instincts clawed at him, raging at him to take the omega again. But all he could do was watch helplessly as Hinata sucked on his clothed fingers, blush still present, but gaze darting over to watch his reaction every now and then.

“I… what.” He spluttered, shocked. The grip on his fingers tightened as the omega swallowed and god, what he would have given to replace his fingers with his cock instead. Oikawa hadn’t expected the omega to initiate, well anything in their _physical_ relationship. He opened his mouth, ignoring the hot flush that was travelling through his body with each pull on his fingers – oh geez, was that tongue? His throat constricted slightly when he went to speak, and his other hand left Hinata’s chin to instead steady himself, “Hinata what are you doing?”

The omega immediately let go, swallowing the water that he’d sucked out of the washer and coughing slightly. His blush deepened, but it was nothing compared to the shade that Oikawa was sure graced his own face. Hinata stuck his chin out defiantly, “I needed to get the taste out of my mouth. Besides,” A shadow of a smirk taunted the alpha, “I can’t let you have all the fun.”

“That was fun?” Oikawa asked back, trying to ignore how much his body craved to touch the omega directly, fully. He lifted his eyebrow and stared down at the omega. He had to regain control of the situation. Wasn’t that what alphas were supposed to do?

Hinata shook his head and Oikawa could’ve sworn he heard the faintest chuckle, “Don’t deny it. That glazed over look in your eyes seemed to suggest you enjoyed it.”

Hinata lifted his hands and crossed them on the sill of the bath, leaning over. Oikawa felt himself leaning in to close the space between them, but also felt himself wanting to stand back. His omega looked so hot lying there near-naked in the bath, hands now not covering his boxer briefs, leaning seductively over the side. Oikawa had never known an omega to be this quick with their tongue, so controlling of the situation. He didn’t know whether to love it or hate it, but whatever he felt his body _lusted_ for it.

The boy in the bath drew his face into a serious expression, “I may be an omega _grand king,_ but don’t think I’m submissive – at least not all the time. I like to have some fun as well.”

He grinned and Oikawa felt himself overwhelmed with desire. It only took half a second to close the gap and press his lips against the omega’s full ones. Hinata pulled pack immediately, face going red again, but then seemed to think better of it and, to Oikawa’s surprise, pulled him into another kiss.

It was as if sparks ignited where they touched, flaming the fuel in Oikawa’s body that stirred and wanted for more. He craved to be in the bath with Hinata, so bad that it physically hurt (all of a sudden, he realised how much pain the omega would be in from the Bond Separation – it would be similar to this craving he guess), and he felt his cock stiffen in his pants. Saliva dripped from both of their lips, and Hinata’s tongue prodded open his mouth – and they began to deepen the already intimately deep kiss. Hinata’s body was just his, and he could feel it submitting – contradicting the omega’s previous statement. Oh, it felt so good.

Oikawa’s hand came up to cradle Hinata’s head and the omega’s hand ran through the alpha’s hair. Nothing was stopping them from getting more, nothing except the small hurdle of the bathtub, nothing except Oikawa’s clothes. Nothing except the smell of burning pancakes drifting up from down below.

They separated and Oikawa scrambled to his feet. For a second he panicked torn between helping his omega out of the bath, and going to the kitchen to make sure his house wasn’t about to burn down. As if they were equal priorities. He turned to Hinata, looking down at the small omega gazing silently up at him. A small shadow of a smile toyed at his lips, “Go, I can get out of the bath myself. I’m not _that_ helpless. Just lay out some clothes for me on the way.”

The alpha smiled and nodded and rushed out of the bathroom.

  * ••



Hinata lay limply over the side of the bath. The energy he had gained from the interaction was slowly draining from in, but even so, for the first time in a long while – he didn’t feel numb from exhaustion.

What had he just done? What part of his mind made him think that enticing Oikawa like that was okay? And why did he feel so okay with it? Were his feelings for Kageyama really that surface level? When he felt his heart ache he knew that wasn’t true, but felt with a sinking sensation, water lapping at his bare torso, that with Oikawa – with _Tooru_ – he was already over his head. Maybe he wasn’t just using the alpha to heal himself, was he… so deeply in love with Kageyama, catching feelings for another man?

  * ••



“Babe are you okay?”

“Iwa,” The voice at the end of the line was hushed and sounded frightened. Immediately Iwaizumi dropped everything that he was doing, and walked outside. Fear bubbled inside of him, “I can’t talk long, I’m at Sawamura’s.”

_Fuck no._

The alpha tensed at the name. The captain of the opposing team rubbed him the wrong way. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was courting the same man he’d promised to bond with.

“He wants us to bond. We’ve been courting for a year and he thinks its time. I’m nearing my heat as well.”

The last bit is whispered quietly. Iwa paces in Tooru’s garden, working down the grass to a reveal rich dirt. He didn’t care about the dirt, all his focus going straight to the crackling quiet voice on the other end of the line.

“Anyway doll,” He heard the change in tone immediately. All of a sudden, the tone was a bit too cheery, the volume a bit too loud. And the nickname. Iwa knew exactly what it meant – the other alpha was close by, and he was listening in, “I was thinking of dropping around in around a week or so.”

“Is that when your heat is darling?” Iwa tried to keep his tone light as well, manipulating his voice a bit. Hopefully he wasn’t on speakerphone.

The omega gave a forced laugh, “Of course I’ll stay for while! If the rest of pack is there then I basically have to. Yes doll.”

“Okay, you can swing by Friday if you want to, the spare key –“

“Daichi, honey, don’t worry, it’s just my old friends from middle school. I’m thinking of spending my heat with them.” The omega’s voice faded some more, presumably as he turned to hiss at the alpha, “I love you but I’m not spending it with you. I’m just not comfortable yet. I know – just – fuck, Sawamura, please wait until I’m off the phone.”

Iwa listened to the Suga’s one sided shushing session and patiently waited for the focus of Suga’s lovely voice to come back to him.

“Sorry doll, continue. My idiot alpha–” Iwa could hear the smile in his voice, “–was being a little bit rude.”

“As I was saying, the spare key is under the pot in front of the apartment, if you want, I can pick up some blankets from the shops and pre-scent them. I presume you’ll want to make a nest?”

“Yes, definitely. I think that will be good.”

“Okay then, will you want me to be there? Because if not, I can crash with Oikawa. I just think that if I stay –“

“Alrighty then, I’ll see you soon. Say hi to the others for me! I love you, yes. Mm-hmm, you too. Bye now!”

The phone clicked as the call ended. Iwa let his hand fall to his side and he had to restrain himself from throwing his phone as far as he could. He felt so helpless. Why did love have to be so complex?

His phone dinged. And dinged some more. Reluctantly he lifted it. He didn’t regret it.

_Suga~r: I’m so sorry, I have to go to practice – apparently Kags has gone into another rage._

_Suga~r: Also, the whole team is coming over to Aoba Joshai this arvo to look for Hinata. I tried to tell them that the pair wouldn’t be there._

_Suga~r: Do you know if Hinata’s doing alright? Has Tooru told you anything?_

_Suga~r: In answer to you last question. Ofc I want you to stay – don’t be dumb Iwa dear, that’s not like you at all!_

_Suga~r: Also, don’t beat urself up abt Dai and me, it’ll all work out in the end._

_Suga~r: love you Iwa-chan xx_

Iwa sunk onto the steps, in a vague depression. He stared out into the rising sun, not minding how it hurt his eyes, or how much damage he was accumulating from it. If Suga was Daichi’s world, then Suga was his reality – a fucking different ball park all together. Their relationship wasn’t even comparable. The trees swayed lazily as the wind began to rise, just as his mood also lifted.

How the fuck did he get so lucky? How the hell did he manage to score an omega like this?

The smell of burning pancakes drifted to him in the breeze, and the beginning of a Tuesday morning hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d have to do some deep emotional contemplation later – it was time to save a kitchen and save a volleyball team from abject destruction. He’d ponder his luck later, when he was actually free to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup,   
> That last part is for danamon – your comment on the last chapter inspired me to mess around a bit more with the Suga, Daichi and Iwaizumi relationship! Like seriously wtf is happening between those three am I right? Anyway, may MAY explore that in more detail in a lil spin-off story (might make this into a series? idk) – but that will probs come a lot later, or if it's soon, update a lot slower. Rn this fic is my TOP PRIORITY (in terms of fic writing) 
> 
> Also, did y'all enjoy the bath scene? Hehe. Hot. Leave kudos if ya haven't (guys I think I may have finally figured out how this thing works), and as always, drop a comment on your thoughts! Cause they're great! And the inspire me to keep writing! 
> 
> En plus (as the french say), sorry to make this last bit extra long, BUT I just wanted to give a massive thank you for the support y'all have shown and given to this fic. It makes my day, every day! Also in terms of Hits, we're in the 3000's (which to me, at least, is massive) and getting close to 200 Kudos (which to me, is also massive). 
> 
> Anywho. I'll see you fellas next chapter!  
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	15. Teasing and squares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *kiss*   
> Iwa for the win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,   
> Sorry for the delay in updates – just fair warning, my updating schedule is going to be limited to the weekends for now (at least for the next five weeks) – so apologies in advance!! 
> 
> That being said, this coming chapter is a nice long one (in comparison to some of my earlier chapters), and setting up for some fun times ahead...
> 
> Enjoy!

Oikawa didn’t care about the burnt pancakes. He didn’t care that Iwa had a bit of stumble in his precarious love life. Sure, the alpha was stoic and kept to himself, but Oikawa was his only confidant and so knew everything already — it was alright. He didn’t care that breakfast would take a bit longer than usual. What he did care about, was that Shoyou Hinata had thought it was okay to try to leave the bedroom in his obviously weakened state.

The omega now sat listlessly at the table, staring at nothing in particular. He fiddled with the table cloth. Oikawa stood at the threshold of the kitchen, irked, fingers drumming on the isolated bench — the island. Iwa hummed in the kitchen, sniffing every few seconds. Oikawa suspected it was for attention, but the other alpha never gave away any information on his face. If he needed to get something off his chest, rant, gloat, fawn over someone that he — well, it was complicated — then Oikawa would make sure to talk to him later. Right now, there was a small ginger-haired problem that needed attention.

Slowly, trying not to look like a predator approaching prey, or a counsellor approaching someone who would fracture at the slightest touch, he made his way over to the table, easing his way into a chair opposite the omega. The sniffing in the kitchen stopped and was replaced by a clattering of crockery.

“Chibi-chan.” Oikawa started gently, letting his hands rest on the hands that fiddled anxiously. His large, well manicured hands dwarfed the smaller ones, and they stopped moving. The omegas eyes darted to meet his, focusing. Hinata shivered slightly and blinked — he’d obviously been very deep in thought. A small hint a smile quirked his lips but he stopped it, squashed it. Oikawa faltered, seeing this action, he faltered, meeting the inquiring eyes. The same ones that had watched him falter and blush in the bathroom only minutes ago.

“It wasn’t wise to come out of your room like that. You’re not strong enough yet.”

“I feel fine.” Hinata brushed him off and pulled his hands away. He dropped his gaze and sunk into the hoodie he was wearing. But it wasn’t his hoodie. It was Oikawa’s and god; did it look good on him.

He opened his mouth to say something, to exert the fact that actually no, he wasn’t fine and he could feel it through the bond mark, and what was wrong because it was making Oikawa stressed at how little his omega was comfortable, but he didn’t say anything. The moment passed as Iwaizumi came hurrying out of the kitchen with new pancakes and a frown on his face.

“Oikawa, I need to talk to you later.”

Hinata watched them with curious eyes. Oikawa turned to Iwa, ignoring his omega’s presence, ‘Is it about–“ He raised his eyebrows.

Iwa hesitated then nodded, “If you fucking tell anybody, I swear I’m going to burn this house down around you Shittykawa. Don’t run your big mouth.”

Oikawa put his hands up, but he knew why his best friend was so defensive. He’d seen his friend’s relationship grow, he’d been there since the beginning. He understood, so he nodded, “All good Iwa, calm down. Besides,–“ Oikawa made an exaggerated gesture pointing to the watch that donned Iwa’s wrist “Don’t you need to get to team practice.”

“Fuck you.” Iwa bit back, grabbed two pancakes, stuffed them in his mouth, swallowed with difficulty then flipping Oikawa off, headed to the front door.

The alpha waited until he heard the bang of it to speak.

“You’re not fine.” He got straight to the point, not wanting to sugar a statement that was intended for probation. He needed the omega to talk to him. It was the only way they could avoid awkwardness, get closer and getting to touch — which of course would help Hinata get better. Oikawa couldn’t stand this fragmented conversation.

Hinata froze. His eyes went from his plate straight to glaring at Oikawa. The alpha could see the anger, but also the confusion dancing. His heart softened slightly, aching. Of course, he must’ve been under the influence of the bond mark or something in the bathroom. He should’ve known it wasn’t Hinata finally warming up to him (as if suggestively sucking fingers was ‘warming up’). It hurt to know that the omega probably didn’t even want to touch him. But if he never wanted to ever — then Oikawa would have to live with that.

The omega sighed, looked down and stabbed at the pancake weakly. He didn’t say anything. He sat in stony silence.

Oikawa decided to try again, from a different angle, “Look, Hinata. If you’re angry about what happened in the bathroom then I’m sorry. I probably overstepped my bounds. I just—“ he waved his hands, and he felt his face turn red. God, he’d never felt this awkward before, what was it in Hinata that made him turn into such a mess? “– just, um. I don’t know.”

He sighed slightly in defeat and watched as the omega continued to sit, stone. Oikawa watched the small Adam’s apple bob, but no food had actually made it to Hinata’s mouth yet.

“Yeah, I’m angry.” For the first time that morning Hinata looked up and held Oikawa’s gaze. His eyes were filled with unspoken emotions, the ones that brimmed his eyes with tears, and slid silently down his face, “Just not at you.”

_Oh._

Immediately Oikawa understood, everything became clear. His sharp mind had narrowed in on the issue. Of course. It was the vulnerability of himself that angered him, it was the fact that he couldn’t fight what his body wanted, that his limits had been presented clear as day in front of him and he hated it. Oikawa understood the feeling well. He was too acquainted with it to be comfortable.

“I understand Hinata.”

“Do you though? Do you really fucking understand? What it feels like to have your heart literally ripped in two, and being able to do fuck all about it? Just as I was thinking that maybe I could exert some self-control, have some boundaries – I just go and do _that_ and fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I keep making these stupid fucking mistakes.” He slapped his hands to his face and brought them away to reveal bright red cheeks, in accordance with his orange locks. The alpha was at a loss of what to do, “Arghhhh! What the fuck am I supposed to do? I still love him, but I crave you so badly.”

_I crave you so badly_.

The words tumbled out so easily but echoed in Oikawa’s brain, clearly out all other thoughts. He certainly was blunt with his words, and fuck, they turned him on. He leaned across the table, “What’s wrong with satisfying your cravings? We can work out Kageyama later.”

Taking his fork and knife, he cut a square in Hinata’s pancake and lifted it to the omega’s lips. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, not bothering to disguised the lust in them at the low rumbling statement. Slowly his lips parted to take the hot food, and still staring at Oikawa, licked his plump lips seductively. What a tease.

  * ••



It was a tempting offer. It was tempting, and Hinata didn’t want to say no. He wanted to say yes. What was stopping him but his loyalty? His loyalty to a man he could never be with. A twinge of sadness pulled at him. Fuck. What was he doing? Why was he even considering it? He should just say no and be done with it. But… this man who was slowly feeding him squares of a pancake that he couldn’t be bothered to eat himself, had shown him nothing but kindness since he woke up, and sure, he forcefully bonded with him – but the past couldn’t be changed. It didn’t change the fact that Oikawa had seen his future and chucked it out the window, but what was so wrong about this future? What was so bad about being treated and cared for and left lingering kisses every night? What was so bad about it?

And then he thought about Karusuno and Kageyama and another spike of shame and betrayal shot through his system. That was the ‘what was so bad about it’. He wouldn’t be able to see them. But, surely Oikawa would let him, once he was better. Surely, he’d be able to return to a semblance of his old life. Would he?

His body ached for the man across from him, his heart wanted for another kiss, and his mind longed to tease and toy with the alpha. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to see Oikawa on the floor begging for more, begging to be satiated, and pleasured and, if, oh, if he could hold the reins and make the _Great King_ beg. If only. The thought turned him on. And he couldn’t even bring himself to be disgusted by it.

It was tempting offer.

It was a tempting touch.

It was a tempting solution to a problem he was longing to solve.

Hinata fell to it, leaning into the temptation. He knew, he knew he shouldn’t, he should stay loyal to the alpha he loved and the team he belonged to — but the ease the offer promised him, it was too good to say no. All he wanted was to ease the constant pain the pushed at his limbs, tugged at his heart — and maybe here was where it could start.

“I mean,” he started tentatively, swallowing again, searching Oikawa eyes for some sense of compassion. His fingers fiddled with the drawstrings of Oikawa’s too big sweatpants. _Just get it out there Sho. You’re not betraying anyone. Just be a little selfish for once._ He dropped his eyes, felt a warm blush crowd his face and whispered, “I think I would like that.”

“Pardon?” Oikawa’s voice sounded sort of strangled, as if his voice wanted to raise high in surprise but stayed low for his pride.

“I think I want to satisfy my, um, cravings.” All of a sudden, he felt shy and exposed, raw to Oikawa’s reaction.

“Oh _chibi-chan_ ,” Hinata shivered at the nickname and the low velvet tones in which it was purred, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words.”

And then Oikawa leaned fully across the table and placed another lingering kiss on Sho’s lips, running his tongue loosely over the omega’s bottom lip. Hinata shivered, and wished that the table was not between them, the urge to pounce on the alpha stronger than ever. But he pulled back instead, and smiled at Oikawa’s shocked face.

All of a sudden he wanted nothing more to tease the boy, he wanted to tease and see his eyes lust for him – was it just the inner omega that craved this, or was it merely him wishing to fulfill the impure thoughts that encroached his brain in the early hours of the morning. Or was it the bond mark that made him think like this? Everything with Kageyama, sure it had been _intimate_ , but it had been sweet and slow, not this craving to fulfill lewd desires. But then again, did he really care?

No. Not really.

So, with that in mind, Hinata pried Oikawa’s hands from his own knife and fork and began to cut up his pancake. Flicking his eyes up to the alphas face, that was drinking him in like there was no tomorrow, he opened his lips to suck the pancake off his fork, moaning as it slid into his mouth. A blush spread across Oikawa’s face, but Hinata didn’t stop, nor did he look away. He ran his tongue over his lips, slurping slightly. He could see Oikawa’s pupils dilate slightly and something inside him purred at the sight.

They finished breakfast like that. Hinata teasing, Oikawa not even touching his food, instead staring at Hinata, eyes devouring him.

As soon as they were done, Oikawa leapt to his feet and practically ran to the other side of the table. Hinata stood on wobbly legs, teasing forgotten as he panted softly, trying not to wince in pain. Damnit, curse the disease to limit their good times. He went to look apologetically at Oikawa but the alpha was already too close, face inches away.

Their lips met. At first it was a closed kiss, sensitive skin against sensitive skin, but then at a sigh from Hinata, Oikawa’s tongue entered his mouth. And then the fireworks started. And then the world melted away. Wet tongue slid over wet tongue, looping and licking and sliding over and under and oh _fuck_ did Hinata’s knees just want to give out at the force and the outright pleasure it caused. Shivers racked his body, as every cell screamed at him for more, more, _more_.

Oikawa’s hands found his back, sliding up under his shirt and leaving trails that stung in glorious pain. He wanted nothing more than for Oikawa to cover him. He moaned into the kiss, then felt the blush grow on his face. Light fingers trailed down the curvature of his spine, then gripped his small love handles, then trailed around the waistband of his mate’s pants. His knees quivered. More, more, more.

Hinata’s hands found his mate’s head, and his hands ran through the perfectly styled piece, and tore it to shreds, running over the curvature of his head and revelling in the soft locks.

Their tongues continued to glide, and Hinata could feel the drool starting to leak from their mouths, but he didn’t care about looks. He moaned again and his back arched and then Oikawa detached from the kiss.

“A bit needy aren’t we?” His voice betrayed his words, a husky, lust-filled rumble that filled Hinata’s lungs and made him want for even more. Oikawa’s eyes were fully dilated and continued to devour him. Shivers rocked his body again, how good it felt to be needed, to be at the mercy of his alpha. _His_ alpha. Hinata would address that phrase later.

“Says you.” He panted back, breathless at the sight of the drool that ran down Oikawa’s lips.

The next kiss was more urgent, more aggressive, Oikawa drove back Hinata until his back hit the wall and even though he let out a cry of pain, he brushed it off, because his alpha was devouring him. And it felt so good. Almost as good as the feeling of the hard cock that was pressing against his stomach

Then all of a sudden, his hips were moving on their own, gyrating, rubbing over the alpha’s cock. This time it was Oikawa that groaned into the kiss. Hinata felt himself get hard, and it spurred him on, both hard lengths rubbing each other through the fabric. They couldn’t help but separate their mouths, panting, and Oikawa returned the favour, forcefully grinding against Hinata. It was aggressive, possessive, but the omega didn’t care. His pain was slowly waning replaced by tendrils of pleasure that snaked around his body.

It was all his body wanted, more touch, more aggression, more and more and more of the alpha. He wanted the alpha to get him, to take him, to renew the bond again. His neck throbbed. God, wasn’t it a crime to want someone so bad?

“Ahhh, more… fuck… please Oikawa.” He gasped out as the alpha stared down at him, gyrating his hips even more aggressively against his wanting cock.

“ _Chibi-chan_ ,” He growled, rumble low, but soft, “What are you talking about. We have a week to ourselves. We should enjoy ourselves first. Your body may need touch, but, I think you should want it too.”

“I do…” Hinata whimpered as the hardness of Oikawa’s cock brushed his own. The heavy pressing weight of the alpha against him was sending tingles up every place where they made contact, “Fuck, I want you… please.”

“I think we need to make you more desperate.” The alpha smiled, and Hinata couldn’t help but notice the sadism in it. What was even more disturbing was the fact that he wasn’t put off by it.

What sort of perverse idiot had the bond turned him into?

  
What had Oikawa done to him, to make him feel these feelings?

  * ••



Oikawa didn’t want to rush this. He had to fully claim Hinata, make Hinata fully his – not just by force, but by the desperate wanting of the omega. He would conquer the omega, in such a way that Hinata would never be able to lust after anyone else.

Because, in a small part of his brain, a thought that he never wanted to admit, he was deathly scared of him leaving. He was deathly scared of the pain that his mate would have to go through, and he was deathly scared of being alone, _again_.

So he cocked a smirk and licked his lips, looking down at the swollen lips and drool that ran down his omega’s face. And he purred in arrogant confidence, “Let’s just play around a bit, shall we?”

  * ••



Iwa checked his phone again. The teacher tsked but didn’t take it off him. After all the sky was changing colours, and school had finished about an hour ago. Now it was just him, three of the team and the other students on extra-curriculars and the last teacher driving away.

Kindaichi was shuffling anxiously on the sidewalk, and Kunimi was watching him carefully. Kyoutani – called Mad dog by Oikawa – was fishing for a cigarette in his pocket.

“Whadda we doing here again?” Kyoutani huffed grumpily.

“The crows want their little Number 10 back, so apparently a brawl is the way to get answers.” Iwa growled and pulled the cigarette out of his teammate’s fingers, “Don’t smoke while we’re prepping for games.”

Hypocritically, he didn’t even stub it out, instead taking a long drag. Kindaichi made a face at the smell but then stiffened and turned his head to the road. A group of teens were emerging from the shadows.

Iwa squinted, he could make out Kageyama – leading the charge, their libero, their tall man of an ace, the baldy – the name of Tanaka? Maybe? – some other kids, and then, his eyes landed on the two towards the back. Daichi, sturdy and strong, and Suga, who was smiling sheepishly in his direction, and who was hanging off the other alphas arm. His heart ached slightly, but he knew that it would be alright. After all, –

“Where the fuck is Hinata?” By now Kageyama had reached them and had his finger jabbing at Iwaizumi’s chest. His alphan rage was immense and his smell permeated, infecting the surrounding air with salt spray and stormy oceans.

Fuck, this was going to be a hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fellas,   
> Soooooo..... thoughts?   
> Next chapter, would you rather see – the interaction between Seijoh and Karasuno ORRR OiHina. Either/or, my pretties, so pick wisely!! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm late for work, so can't write a longer comment here.   
> See you next chapter!!
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	16. Fists, the ultimate answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh are kings, Iwa supremacy   
> pick your fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT 200+ KUDOS!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AND 4500+ HITS. Lordy fellas, you spoil me so much... I cannot tell you amazing readers how much I appreciate you and your comments and kudos – they honestly keep me honest and keep me writing. 
> 
> Anywaaayyss.. I won't hold you back from reading (it's a nice long one this time as well ~3000 words), so dig in and enjoy!!

Iwa stared at Kageyama. The male was slightly taller than him but a lot was lacking in terms of muscle size. Though the other alpha was wiry, Iwa was built for a hard life and a hard fight. There was no one that he knew that could intimidate him physically, and though Kageyama’s rage was certainly frightening, it did nothing to push Iwaizumi back. His resolve stood firm.

“Where the fuck is my courtmate?” The alpha spat, anger drenching those blue eyes in a cold ice frost. The rest of the team caught up to him and Iwa could see anger on all their faces, except Suga. Suga just looked slightly tired, slightly amused and slightly concerned.

The baldy, Tanaka, cracked his knuckles. A tall beanpole – whom he recognised as their Number 11, a blocker he respected for his brain, narrowed his eyes and turned up his nose. Behind him, Iwa felt Kyotani lean forward slightly. He knew the alpha was ready for a fight – though annoying on the court and to deal with in general, he was worth more than three men in a brawl.

“Your ‘court mate’” Iwa couldn’t help but snarl with a bitter tone, “Is with his alpha.”

“I’M HIS ALPHA!”

Spit hit Iwa’s cheek, and behind all the rage and the anger and the hatred, he could hear faint tones of desperation. He sighed; he didn’t want to deal with this crap. There was no time in his day to deal with Tobio’s problems — what was done had been done, why couldn’t he get over it?

_Hypocrite._

Anger bubbled to the surface, cracking the stone wall he’d built up as a façade. He felt the solid grip on his tranquility slip. Fuck. He just wanted to go home and eat a hot meal, text Suga, text Oikawa, go to work and haul logs until the night grew old. He didn’t want to have to think about dynamic complexities — he had enough problems of his own to sort out.

“No, you’re not his fucking alpha Tobio.” Iwa shot back, and his calm voice trembled slightly, “Just accept it, move on! What’s done is done. There’s no way to reverse a bond mark.”

On his peripheries he saw Suga flinch. These words were more a way for Iwa to vent then to actually get through to the thick-skulled alpha of Tobio. Effectiveness aside, neither team wanted to back down. Iwa’s smell of pine trees and dirt after rain had also started to seep into the surrounding air as he let his emotions ran rampant behind his cool façade. Oh, for a second he wished he could be like Suga – more outgoing and expressive with his feelings. But then his gut dropped as he realised the implications of that thought – and guilt replaced the fervent desire. He was angry. He’d been angry since the phone call that morning, and he found now to be the proper time to let it out.

Tobio seemed to be thinking the same thing. Though, Iwa knew, that his anger had been brewing for a lot longer, “I don’t give a fuck what you say Iwaizumi, just tell me where the fuck Shoyou is.”

The black-haired alpha stepped forward and sunk his fist into Iwa’s shirt, clasping it and pulling the fabric closer. Iwa could feel the breath on his cheek as he snarled, “Don’t test me Iwaizumi. You have no right to stop me.”

Iwa stared back, and tried to speak in measured tones – all eyes were riveted on them, “You no longer have a right to see him.”

_I no longer have right to see him either._

_Hypocrite_.

“That’s it.” And then a fist sunk its way into Iwa’s shirt, and didn’t stop when it met flesh, burrowing deep into his stomach. He gasped and apparently that gave the signal to the other three members of the Seijoh team, leaping forwards to collect some long overdue revenge of the loss at the semi-finals. That and the fact that they’d just hurt their dearest third year, the only one who could keep Oikawa in check.

Kyoutani reached for Tanaka, immediately landing a hook to his head, growling. Their alphan scents mixed into the fray. Kunimi, conserving as much energy as possible, shifted into a stance that others would have only seen in movies – the black belt that he donned at any dojo he went to was the reason Iwa invited him. The one who Iwa recognised as Karasuno’s libero immediately shifted his focus to Kunimi and advanced in a flash. Kindachi seemed satisfied taking on the Number 11 beanpole as well.

Fists flew.

Another hit Iwa in the stomach, but he clenched his abs in time for it not to severely mess up his organs. He didn’t want to do this, but it was self-defence. He swung a right and caught Kageyama in the side of his ribcage. The alpha stumbled, and growled, and turned back to Iwa with crazed eyes. Tobio had lost himself in his instincts.

  * ••



Suga backed away from the fight. He felt sick to his stomach, feeling as if he were about to pass out. He didn’t like violence, having been drenched in it in his youth – though no one knew. No one except Iwa. And Oikawa.

His two close friends, his family. And now his team, his other family brawling over whether they could get Hinata back. But even though he knew Oikawa was impulsive, and probably most definitely was the one to lay claim to the little ray of sunshine that had brightened up all of their lives, he also knew that Oikawa, deep down, wouldn’t hurt anyone he cared about. It went against his nature.

Suga took another step back, and his foot missed the curb. He stumbled onto the road. He felt Daichi’s kind, but worried, eyes turn to him at the movement, and the alpha also backed away – he wasn’t fighting anyone, so it wasn’t a loss – to reach his side.

“Are you okay?” His soft purr, didn’t hold the same gravelly tone that Iwa’s did. The same gravelly tone that he longed to hear every waking moment of the day. Suga mentally slapped himself for comparing the two alphas – they weren’t comparable. Beside it would just make him feel even more shit about his own situation. He tried to remember who they were here for, why they were here, to pull himself from his own selfish desires.

“Yeah.” Suga offered the alpha a weak smile, “I haven’t really been in this situation before, so I.. I’m not exactly sure what to do.”

_Liar._

He shook the thought from his brain, and turned to hug Daichi. He felt the strong arms close around him, and his body melted into the hold. Goosebumps rattled up and down his body, as he turned one eye to the fight.

“It’s okay, Suga. We’ll get Hinata back.”

Suga wasn’t worried about that. He fixed his gaze on Iwa, and continued to watch the fight.

  * ••



Kageyama was feeling feelings he had never felt before. He didn’t know if he liked them or not, but they were so potent, swirling around every single vein on his body, filling him with a sense of incredible power.

His anger and rage felt justified. He was getting his omega back after all. He had to. He loved him, and had never wanted to let him out of his sight – even before the bonding. Hinata was the moon to his ocean – attracting him, teasing him, pulling and pushing like the throb of the tides. Kageyama just wanted to hold him. To clamp his teeth down on his neck and watch the omega twitch underneath him, a bond established. Something he could control.

No, what was he thinking? Why was he so possessive? Violent? His instincts had always been more potent, but he had to get regain control. He had to. But the friction of his instincts against his rational mind was too high and he succumbed to the glorious primal pull of his body. It felt so nice.

He landed a fist against Iwa’s shoulder and nearly – if he wasn’t an alpha he would have – cried out in pain. What was this boy, no _man_ , made of? He’d always known Iwa to be strong, but since seeing him at the semi-finals, his muscles had turned to something that resembled steel.

He didn’t stop.

As if that would stop him.

He had to see Hinata. His. Forever. No one would come between them again. He’d make the omega his. He’d turn the boy against everyone else, making him rely on no-one but Tobio. He’d be his everything. Tobio would make sure of it. If only they could touch and snuggle and he’d take away the boy’s innocence, knot him, bond with him, claim him fully in the light of the moon and in the day. Every day. Scent him. Mark him. Warn every other alpha that he was his and his alone. God, his body longed for Hinata. His heart throbbed in pain of giving him away.

An open hand slapped his cheek, and the haze in front his eyes lessened slightly. But he growled and it thickened, and he hit back.

They were constantly moving, and Kageyama was losing, much to his primeval surprise. For every hit Kageyama landed, Iwa landed two more. For as heavy as Kageyama’s were, Iwa’s were thrice as much. He stumbled backwards, knocked into Asahi, which he thought was a good thing until Iwa’s fist landed square in his stomach.

Kageyama had no where left to stumble to absorb the impact. He coughed and a little trickle of blood left his mouth. He doubled over and felt his body mumble then roar in pain that spread in tendrils writhing through his gut. Through the haze of alphan instincts he saw the other alpha take a step back. He saw him sigh and growl in his direction

The growl said everything that needed to be said, _Back off, NOW, or I will fucking maim you._ Even within the alphan groups of society, there was a hierarchy – the potency of blood doctors assumed, and Kageyama felt in dawning certainty that Iwaizumi’s alphan blood was fucking potent. The command in his growl had his instincts retreating, the haze lessening from his eyes and the fog seeping from his brain. His thoughts returned to him.

“I need to see Hinata.” He swallowed, felt the sweat trickle down his forehead. In his peripheries – he was _not_ taking his eyes off Iwa – he saw the other three fights break apart. Ennoshita was holding Noya back as the small alpha male growled at Kunimi, both surprisingly unharmed. On the flip side, the other fight seemed to have been violent – Tanaka looked badly hurt, holding his left arm at an odd angle and his opponents was already bruising up. He couldn’t see the verdict of the other fight with Onion-head and Saltyshima. And he couldn’t see Daichi and Suga, but he didn’t dare turn around.

Iwa’s eyes were dark and glowing, and he looked positively deadly. The command in his voice thickened, “ _No you don’t.”_

“Please.” Kageyama’s throat constricted. The command didn’t work as well on others of the same dynamic, but it felt wrong to go up against an elder alpha. He needed to know. He needed to know. He needed to know. Dignity be arsed, he didn’t care if he had to grovel.

But before he could get the words out, Iwa had approached him again, fists clenched by his sides. He spoke in low tones, “Look Tobio, think about what’s good for the omega. Don’t be so fucking selfish. You saw how he collapsed – how much it was hurting him to stay with you. Do you want him to suffer every single day in pain just to fulfill your selfish desires? Grow the fuck up.”

_Don’t be selfish…suffer…every single day in pain…_

Tobio sobered up immediately. All of a sudden he felt the rushing of emotions to his chest, and heat to his face, and fuck he needed to get home so he could let them all out and have a good cry. How could he have been so blind? It was that morning all over again, a cycle of guilt and blame and self-hate. He just wanted Hinata to be happy, but he also wanted to be happy. Fuck. It was Oikawa’s fault, but also his own. There was no one to blame and everyone to blame. Why were his thoughts so jumbled?

“I just want to know if he’s okay Iwa.”

“Then call off your men, Tobio.” The other replied immediately, not even sarcastically, “I don’t want to put either of our teams out of commission. We’ll finish the fight on the court.”

Made sense. Kageyama nodded, “Guys!”

The rest of the Karasuno team turned to him. Tanaka clapped a hand on his shoulder, “We heard. But we’re still gonna fuck you up as soon we get off the court. Can’t make excuses about stealing Hinata.”

Kageyama felt another hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Daichi. Where the fuck had he materialised from? Daichi turned to whisper in his ear, “Suga’s not feeling well. And we still have practice to do in preparation for the training camp coming up. If you want to stay here and talk to Iwaizumi,..”

The dark haired captain trailed off and shrugged. Patting his shoulder Tobio watched as he practically collected the rest of the team, taking time to speak in low tones to each one. They nodded said something back and sent Kageyama stares with emotions he couldn’t discern. So instead of worrying about them, he turned his attention back to Iwaizumi.

Kyoutani was glaring down his nose at Kageyama but talking to Iwa, “Don’t call me again to handle these weak-ass fuckers. If Oikawa wants me to cover his ass he can kiss it himself.”

“Know your place dumbass, it’s called a pack for a reason.” Iwa hadn’t stopped staring at Kageyama. The alpha found it a bit disconcerting — but steeled himself against those glared, a growl aching to release. Iwa continued to speak, “I got it from here guys. It’d be a bit unfair three on one.”

Kageyama shivered at Iwaizumi’s sly grin that the alpha shot lazily in his direction. Fangs bared a bit. But then it was gone and the stone wall of an expression was back. He watched the three boys from Alba Joshua make the their leave down the streets into darkening shadows, forcing himself to tear his gaze from Iwaizumi’s piercing dark eyes. Iwa’s alphan blood definitely was more potent than his — a higher percentage maybe. He wondered what it is.

“What do you want to know Kageyama? I have work starting at 6 and I can’t stand here listening to your problems about something that you can’t change.”

Maybe if Kageyama was more observant, maybe he would have noticed the sadness that cling to the edge of Iwa’s stone expression. Maybe if his thoughts weren’t focused around the three suns of volleyball, Hinata and himself he would’ve taken the words to heart and mind, but he ignored Iwa’s logic and pressed on.

“Please Iwa,” now that his team was gone, some of the anger ebbed and the desperation showed, “I just want to see him, I just want to know he’s okay.”

“No.” Iwa turned and stepped from the sidewalk to the road, going to cross over. The school gates were silhouetted black against the setting sun. The light began to fade slightly — signalling the start of evening. Kageyama stepped out hurriedly after him, not one to give up something he was set on.

He’d never accepted no before, finding some way to stick it to the speaker, growing taller than the tall talkers around him.

“Why?”

“He can’t see any other alphas.” Iwa’s reply was short, clipped with tension and tiredness. Spiky hair swayed slightly as the wind picked up. They walked, their footsteps the only ambient noise, “Seeing other alphas was what got him sick in the first place. After the bond you know.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but leak his scent into the surrounding air in distress. Despite the ocean being towns away, the salty briny smell of the seaside permeated the air. He saw Iwaizumi wrinkle his nose. And tried to reel it in. He felt the tension in the air.

“Then when?” Tobio couldn’t give up now. He couldn’t say no. He felt his voice crack and cursed himself for his weakness.

Iwa stopped walking. Tobio stopped slightly behind him. They stood still in the evening air. The alpha turned to him, and Tobio could see the cold dark eyes narrow in on him. Iwa wasn’t the forgiving type (at least his life wasn’t a forgiving life).

“Training camp. It’s in a month, right?”

Nod.

“We got an invite from Fukurodani, and if everything goes as it should, both Oikawa and Hinata will be on it. You can see him then.”

Relief flooded Kageyama’s body, but dread lined his stomach. Finally, he had something to look forward to, an outlet for his anger.

“One last thing Iwa” He spoke with no hesitation, “Is Shoyou okay?”

Nothing compared to the joy he felt when the other alpha nodded. _Sho was okay._ He could only wonder what the omega was doing. Probably squirming and writhing and hurling insults at the alpha who took him. After all, hadn’t they promise to remain loyal to each other?

••• 

Hinata squirmed and writhed, shivers racking his body as he felt teeth caress his bare skin. Shots of pure pleasure doused his systems, cold hands wandering over hot bodies. He wanted so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo (again),   
> Sorry to all you fellas out there who requested some SMUT – I went way over my estimated word limit for the fight scene, but I reckon we got some good Kageyama perspective and Iwa&Kage interaction. Also poor Iwa drawing parallels between KageHina and himself and Suga. Someone give my poor Iwa a hug (I've been writing the spin-off so I'm feeling really emotional about IwaSuga).
> 
> Speaking of the spin-off, Imma do a SHAMELESS plug – if you wanna read more IwaSuga check out 'The Rhythm Runs back to You' - it's a bit of a band fic, but Iwa's the writer for the band so there's more just bits of poetry that y'all can read. Also band fics (in my opinion) should lead to a lot of heavy smut so idk. Go check it out if you're interested. 
> 
> Back to this sexy beast of a chapter, drop a comment on your thoughts – do you reckon Kageyama will swing to ANGER or DEPRESSION for the next month? And will his heart get broken even more? Poor Iwa though, do you fellas want a little taste of some IwaSuga smut?
> 
> haha, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter,   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	17. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They GET it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!   
> Sorry for the wait.   
> This chapter was a bit harder to write, mainly because – IT'S FINALLY HERE. THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! 
> 
> That's right my blessed readers – here comes some smut. 
> 
> ...

_Approximately six hours before the fight happened and Iwa and Kageyama both got emotionally wrecked_

Oikawa looked down at the omega. He felt a fluttering in his chest as he watched Hinata’s lips move, parted and gleaming with saliva that belonged to both of them. He was panting, and his face was twisted into a grimace. Hinata’s knees legs had given out, and now all teasing antics had come to a stop as they froze, taking in their awkward positions.

The faint blush that had been present on Hinata’s face since the start of their impromptu kissing session deepened and the omega leaned forward, nosing Oikawa’s crotch. The alpha’s hard on was being pressed into by the omega’s face, and _shit_ Oikawa had to fight not to take him right then and there. He looked down at the lewd sight that was Hinata, and internally swore. The lips were parted and saliva was wetting his tracksuit pants. He looked vulnerable, wanting, perfectly omegan.

_“Great king_ –“ He moaned, eyes flicking up to meet Oikawa’s, “Please.”

He looked nearly desperate, the omegas hands tugged at the waistband, fingering the space between fabric and flesh. But Oikawa stopped him, this was too much for him to handle, this was too much for the omega as well. He was sick after all. And he wanted to do it against a fucking wall.

“Stop Hinata.” His breath hitched as the omega’s teeth dragged lightly over the fabric. Oikawa’s hands found his head and pulled back. Hinata whimpered, his face red. Oikawa knelt and looked at him straight in the eye.

“Didn’t I tell you that we’re going to play first?”

Oikawa let his fingers trail from Hinata’s hair to his mouth and this time the omega wasn’t even subtle in the way he took them in. His pretty little fangs caught the knuckle and his tongue swept over and under his finger. And then Oikawa removed his touch and watched Hinata squirm in disapproval.

“Shit Oikawa,.. what are you doing… _great king_ ,” He panted. All of a sudden the temperature seemed to rise and his face flushed impossibly red, “I need you.”

_Need you._

Hinata was _depending_ on him. It was like a shot of joy straight to his system, injected power and pleasure. He couldn’t help the low rumbling growl that left his throat, “I’ll give it to you, but we can’t have sex here for the next _week_. We have to have a more permanent spot.”

Oikawa revelled in the shivers that racked Hinata’s body when he said week. When the full length of time hit him, the omega’s eyes dilated and filled with fearful anticipation. Oh, how submissive was he going to be? How pliable? How much pleasure would they grant each other? Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder what sort of sexual acts Hinata was into. Couldn’t help but wonder where his sweet, sweet, sensitive spots were. He wanted to push all the omega’s buttons to see where he would cave. He wanted to find his intricacies and know him, truly _know_ him. To pleasure him, to look after him. He wanted to hold him and care for him.

_Care for him?_

He looked down at the omega again.

_Yeah, I want to care for him. He’s my omega after all._

He didn’t want to think about these odd feelings the coated his heart and made him feel warm inside, the pulled at the phantom bond in his neck.

So instead he gently wrapped his hands around Hinatas armpits and hoisted him to his feet. The omega leaned on him, face turning into the fabric of his shirt with ears tinged red and nose sniffing. Was he searching for Oikawa’s scent glands? Had his heat been triggered? Oikawa didn’t think so, but he still tried to subtlety sniff the air, as they moved out of the living room. He smelt nothing. It was ok.

“No.” A small voice squeaked as he tried to propel both their trembling bodies towards the guest bedroom again. Oikawa glanced down at Hinata’s face — beautifully red, beautiful lips still covered in saliva. He looked up at the alpha and shook his head; hair catching into the soft material of the shirt and pulling it. The pressure on Oikawa’s chest did something nice to his heart, and he felt it go a flutter, “Not in there Oikawa please, it’s too dark.”

His fist clenched Oikawa’s shirt. From where the alpha was standing, from his vantage point, he could see Hinata’s eyes glistening, “It’s too dark. I don’t like it.”

_Figures. The sunlight wouldn’t like the dark, would it? Gods, Hinata, you’re too cute._

But he didn’t say that. He didn’t dare voice his feelings – feelings that may have pressured the omega into doing something he didn’t want to do, make him feel something he didn’t want to feel. He didn’t want to scare the omega off after all, no, he just wanted Hinata to stay by his side.

“Alright then, how about we set up a nest in the living room? Where you can see everything.”

_And no matter what I do, I can still see you._

Hinata nodded, quick to do so – and together they stumbled to the couches in a well-lit living room. They had the view of the garden but Oikawa neither looked up nor out. He’d seen the garden before, he knew the effort he put into creating it (another stress habit he supposes to himself), but never had he seen the omega looking so, well, omegan. He’d never let his hands wander down the body of the ray of sunshine Karasuno wanted to protect so much. He felt so dirty but there was a sadistic pleasure there too, knowing that Hinata was his and no one else’s.

Hinata fell back onto the couch, legs still trembling slightly – and he pulled Oikawa with him. Oikawa straddled Hinata, and he felt the air from his panting breaths and then he was leaning closer and staring at Hinata’s red cheeks and redder lips, plump and moist and then they were kissing again.

It was neither forceful nor rushed, but slow, intimate. Oikawa could feel his lips tingling and the sparks of joy rush to his head and his dick, and fuck he was hard again. And Hinata was moaning into the kiss as Oikawa began to grind down on him.

It was in less than perfect synchronicity as their mouths opened to each other, deepening the kiss. Hinata’s teeth found Oikawa’s lips and he began to pull slightly at them. The alpha could not help but groan, and he could feel Hinata mumbling something into his mouth. Which just made him feel even more hot inside.

Their tongues danced.

But it wasn’t enough. Oikawa wanted to look at Hinata in full, make his toes curl and his body spasm, make him call his name for the world to hear in glorious wanting tones. So, he pulled back and he took off his shirt. And then he looked down to catch Hinata’s stare, and the omega closed his eyes and turned his head as if caught in the act of something lewd.

He looked so innocent, a little embarrassed – but Oikawa wasn’t about to forget the seductive breakfast they’d undertaken nor the bath they’d had. He wasn’t about to forget the way the omega’s lips curled as he teased. Hinata was not sexually innocent – they both knew that. But it was still cute to see him flustered.

“Don’t worry _chibi-chan_.” Oikawa leaned in to purr in Hinata’s exposed ear. He felt the small gasp escape him as his teeth nudged the earlobe, “You can look if you want. There’s no point in trying to act innocent now.”

He bit down lightly, not enough to bruise, not enough to draw blood, but enough to elicit a small moan. Oikawa rubbed his hips against Hinata’s, suggestively and was pleased to see his face flush further.

“Besides, we’re going to see a lot more of each other.”

And with that, Oikawa’s hands found the hem of Hinata’s shirt, and he began to tug upwards. But then, hands found his and pushed them off. He was about to say something, when Hinata tilted upwards and pulled of his shirt with a swift motion. Before Oikawa could react, a small smile had taken over the omega’s face and he took the alpha in for another kiss, pulling Oikawa back down.

When they broke apart, Hinata merely smiled softly and ran a finger down the edge of Oikawa’s jawline. He said nothing. But his blush lessened slightly. Now he seemed comfortable.

But.., no… that wasn’t enough.

Without hesitating, Oikawa’s hands moved down to his omega’s waist, left small wanting trails over the smooth, clear skin of Hinata’s stomach. And his mouth followed, in whatever patterns his hands had left, his mouth came to pick up the leftovers, kisses down his torso. Hinata gasped. And that was enough for Oikawa. Not really, but, it was enough for him to know that he was in control. Enough for him to know, that Hinata hadn’t expected this.

He reached the boy’ snail trail all too soon, and his tongue snaked out to run along the hem of his pants.

“Nghhh, _Great King_. Ah! Not there!” Hinata’s hands found Oikawa’s head as the alpha’s teeth pressed into the delicate skin of his v line. His voice caught on the start of a swirling tongue motion that Oikawa was torturing him with. The omega’s cock was rock hard underneath his pants. Oikawa smirked into the tender kisses he was leaving, smirked into the lines of saliva that shimmered across pale skin.

It was brutal, it was slow, there was nothing that Oikawa wanted to do more than to strip Hinata completely naked and bang him into sensual oblivion. But as much it hurt his throbbing length, as much as he wanted to, it was pleasure enough to hear the wanting moans of the omega. He lifted his head and looked down at the other, “Who knew you could make such a lewd face, huh, _Chibi-chan_?”

  * ••



The way the syllables rolled off the alphas tongue excited Hinata to no end. He wanted to grab Oikawa’s face and smash his lips against the lips that worked so well in his mouth. Who gave Oikawa the right to be so good at kissing? He was so different to Kageyama, but Hinata didn’t even want to think about the other alpha. No, the teasing trails that Oikawa was leaving all over his torso didn’t allow him to think about anything else.

He felt so dirty, moaning and groaning from the slightest pressures from the alpha. It had never been this way with —

His back arched as Oikawa nuzzled, he _nuzzled_ his face against the fabric that was barely restraining Hinata’s cock. Which was throbbing, painfully hard.

He wanted it so bad. He wanted to be held by the alpha, be held by _his_ alpha. Hinata’s omegas instincts were running wild and he was thankful that he’d taken his suppressants before his last training session. His scent would be muted. Hopefully. But, as he was finding out, suppressants mean nothing when his bond mate was slipping his cool fingers down Hinata’s pants, slowly shifting them down.

“Fuck Hinata, you smell so good.” Oikawa’s voice went husky with lust and that was nearly enough to send Hinata to heaven and back.

Shit. Lewd thoughts entered his mind and didn’t leave. He wanted to ask for it, it hurt to wait, he wanted to experience the mind-blowing pleasure he knew of sex. God, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to choke the words out. Oikawa didn’t need to know how much his body longed for it. If he put words to the feelings coursing through his veins – wouldn’t that just be betraying Tobio?

But – “Unghh!” – it was really too much. He twitched as he felt the cold air against his arse and cock. Oikawa had begun to gently lick the surrounding skin, toying with the scent gland that rested just above the base of the omega’s pulsing cock. It was cold, but warm at the same time, and with each sucking motion that took him closer – Hinata could feel his body flush and flinch.

If he was feeling this much from foreplay, he couldn’t imagine what sex would be like.

He tried to hold back his wanting gasps, he tried to stop himself from moaning as Oikawa finally took him in his mouth, bobbing his head as Hinata tried to stop himself from thrusting upwards. The wet cavern of Oikawa’s mouth was both the worst and the best thing he’d ever felt – because there was nothing more he wanted to do than release his load down the alpha’s throat, but he knew he couldn’t. Fuck, he didn’t want to beg. But this was too much.

“Oikawa. _Great King_.”

The alpha glanced up at the sound of the nickname Hinata had given to him when they’d first met at the beginning of the year. His pupils were dilated with lust and something else Hinata couldn’t identify, because he was too busy muffling his cries and panting whines. That and the fact that Oikawa looked so damn cute with he face scrunched up around Hinata’s cock, cheeks flushed a delicate red and eyes watering slightly. Hinata’s hips bucked upwards and the alpha flinched, then still holding eye contact with Hinata, ran his tongue over the tip. The omega gasped and moaned.

“Please.” Hinata grimaced as another shock wave of pleasure hit him, “I need you.”

He found Oikawa’s eyes through the white haze and fog of his brain that was threatening to overcome all reason, “I want you to fuck me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were y'all ready for that? 
> 
> I reckon we're gonna look at some fluff and more touching next chapter, as well as maybe some IwaSuga or talking about what the hell will happen with Hinata and his schooling. 
> 
> As always, drop a comment! Is there anything particular that y'all would like to see? (Even if it's something cute and fluffy, I'll gladly put it in, or ANGSTY (I love writing angst). I need some inspiration to overcome my writers block \\(>_<)/ !
> 
> Special shoutout to danamon, Eguko and KHLove0910 –- you guys are so supportive and really sweet and I'm so thankful of it!!! I love reading all your comments!! That also goes for the rest of you lovely readers of course, but I just thought I should give these guys some recognition! All you readers seriously make me want to write more and more <3 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Lou


	18. Sense and scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a little manipulative, a little confused – but at least he's good at cooking chicken noodle soup :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!   
> After a long wait, I'm back!! Sorry I couldn't update over the weekend – I was busy working on my last assessment type thing for the year, so expect more frequent updates over the next month!!! (in this fic and in other fics as well – I'll try and balance them out). Also longer chapter for you all, a special treat.
> 
> Things get a bit more technical – in terms of the ABO universe, so I hope y'all enjoy this fleshing out of the world-building. Have fun!!

_Present – as in, early evening after the fight_

Something smelled nice. He wasn’t sure what it was. It smelt of woodsmoke and rain and chicken noodle soup. It smelt homely, and he felt warm, safe. He was nearly lulled back into the arms of unconsciousness, slipping off to sleep, but a soft little call pried him from its grasp.

“ _Chibi-chan~_! Are you awake?”

He felt a warm something pull at his face and then a purring next to his ear.

“I can feel it through the bond you know.”

There was no use trying to slip sweetly away, but he didn’t really mind. He still felt warm and safe either way. Hinata blearily opened his eyes. The couch had been pulled out into a bed and the blankets – which he presumed to be from the guest room, given the cleanliness – were piled on him and around him.

Then he looked up, and saw a soft small smile sitting perfectly on Oikawa’s lips. He couldn’t help but think how much better it looked than the smirk that had taunted him from across the court so many times. And he couldn’t help but wonder how many people had seen this smile. He wondered if he was the only person that had seen this soft caring side of the boy in front of him. The thought made his face warm. He felt special. He felt as though he was viewing something hidden and secret and his. Just his.

What was he doing? Going here getting all possessive of a an alpha that he didn’t love. Liked, maybe; forgiven, absolutely not; tolerating for the sake of getting better, yes. He knew that was true, but why did his heart ache for something more? Why did he feel as though he was lying to himself?

“What time is it?”

“Around 6:30. Ah! I wouldn’t do that if I were you my dear.”

_My dear?_ Hinata was trying to push himself to a semi-sitting position but faltered at the words. Oikawa bopped his nose gently with a calloused finger, then leaned in and gave him a small kiss. It was barely a brush of the lips, but the touch was heavenly. Immediately, Hinata wrapped his arms around the others broad shoulders and was about to use him as a crutch to get up when a dull aching pain throbbed out from his back and backside. He fell back onto the couch, and Oikawa broke from the kiss, with the soft smile still perched. Butterflies seemed to reside in Hinata’s stomach as he stared up. 

“What? Why does my…” His words trailed to a stop. The safe cosy feeling had been replaced by confusion.

Oikawa’s smile shifted into a knowing smirk, and he sighed, “Use your brain _chibi-chan_. What were we doing before you decided to fall asleep?”

Long fingers trailed down his blanketed torso absentmindedly, and then Hinata, with frightening clarity, remembered. Everything. What had he done? He felt his face explode into the lobster red shades of embarrassment that he should’ve been used to by now, but holy hell, he’d fucked up this time. He remembered the way he had moaned at the pressures and begged to be fucked, and the way that tears had fallen down his cheeks and Oikawa’s rough kisses chasing them away as he entered the white bliss of euphoria. He remembered the way he’d licked his lips and tilted his chin to entice the alpha and he felt his cheeks light aflame. 

Guilty. A heavy guilty feeling settled in his stomach and it must’ve shown on his face because the next thing Hinata knew, the alpha was fully leaning over the couch and kissing him again, murmuring sweet nothings into his lips. Even through the touch he couldn’t help but think of Kageyama and the betrayal of their… would it still be called a courtship? Was it even still legitimate anymore, now that he’d been bonded? Teeth found the edge of the sensitive skin and he cried out in pain as Oikawa bit down. 

They pulled apart and little bead of blood grew on his lip. He knew because when he ran his tongue over it the copper taste of blood ran across it and down his throat. Now, confusion was even more rife in his head and his heart and he looked to Oikawa in hopes of explanation.

“You were thinking about him, weren’t you?” The alpha didn’t even work to try and hide his displeasure at the situation. He growled low, anger reverberating through the air.

Hinata couldn’t hide his emotions, he’d never been good at it. He turned his head away and felt another hot flush come over his face. He didn’t look at the alpha, “Yeah, I was. I’m sorry.”

Then instead of shame and confusion grew a spark of anger – as it always had. It had always sparked from his vulnerabilities, his anger and he felt it grow and flame inside of him. So he snapped.

“I can’t help it okay? I was in a relationship with him for the better part of the last year. You can’t ask me to forget about him, of course I’m worried and confused.”

Why couldn’t he bring himself to say those words?

“And…” He stopped, choking on the tears that threatened to reveal themselves, “And.. I still love him, Oikawa. And I know he loves me, and I’m worried that he’ll do something rash, or something that he regrets.”

“Don’t worry Hinata. Haven’t I told you?” It started off as a light sweet reassurance in the wind but the air grew icy around them as the alpha’s tone hardened, as he _commanded_ him, “We will sort this out once you’re better. Don’t worry about it. I don’t want you thinking about him. Just thinking about getting better.”

_Why didn’t he say anything about us? Us? Really Sho, you’re pathetic. Loyal, your ass._

And then Hinata felt his body riot, and he couldn’t resist the words his alpha spoke. Yes, that’s right. He wanted to relax and not worry, he didn’t want to think about what was outside, he wanted to get better. He just wanted to be here, resting. That’s right. That’s all that there was to worry about.

For a second it was silent, the alpha watching him, watching the pain flit across his face as the thoughts did, watching the confusion as he tried to resist the command and then the submission. And for another second it was silent and then the omega turned his head with a frown on his face and seemed to want to say something, but Hinata was interrupted by a bright smile that lit the space.

And the moment was forgotten as the alpha smiled and the warmth seemed to return. It was so sudden, the moment such an outlier that for a moment Hinata wondered if it had happened at all, if he had been commanded at all, but then as his anxiety spiked again Oikawa was there and he was nuzzling and kissing him and he was forgetting about whatever he was worried about. It was okay. Everything was okay.

Now, all he was, was confused again. Confused as how they could’ve just shared an intimate moment – and how much his heart hurt for… something was fading and he closed his eyes. He felt heavy, and he felt his thoughts slow to crawl of next to nothing. He felt the pull of sweet nothingness, and he drifted between the lines of wakefulness and sleep. The warm scent of woodsmoke and rain enshrouded him. It was calming and nice, and he felt more at peace than he’d ever felt. He felt whole.

There was only one question on his mind, that kept him from truly drifting off, just, where was that smell coming from? And, why did it smell so good?

“Oikawa?” He lifted an arm – to his surprise, the aching pains he’d had to deal with for the past month were lessening – and rested it slightly against the others. Hinata tried to tell himself that it wasn’t just an excuse to touch some more, to feel some more warmth and peace. 

“Hmm?” Oikawa was now leaning on the couch, resting his head in his hands, gazing softly down at him. He looked pretty. Not even handsome, just soft and sweet and gentle. Hinata wanted to run his hands through Oikawa’s hair so badly, to feel the carefully maintained hair and to feel the boy’s breath against him. If only he had been born an alpha – than he would’ve dominated him a long time ago.

“What’s that smell?”

“What do you mean? I can’t smell anything other than the chicken noodle soup I’m cooking. Why, are you hungry?” A crease line broke the space between Oikawa’s eyebrows.

He was but that wasn’t it, so he shook his head, “No, it’s more of a…”

Hinata blushed, “Sorry this probably sounds dumb, but it’s a really nice, sort of soothing smell. Sort of like, um, smoke? And, and that smell that rain has when you’re riding your bike along the road at night. Also like with a bit of a wood smell? I guess. Dumb I know.”

But then he took in Oikawa’s face, and was surprised to see a very faint blush and very wide eyes. And then the boy smirked and chuckled and he bopped Hinata’s nose again with a calloused finger and laughed, “Idiot, that’s my scent. It’s on my gender profile; woodsmoke and rain.”

Hinata’s mouth popped into an ‘oh’ and he struggled to find the right words to remedy the situation. It was very, very, very rude to inquire about other’s scents if you weren’t close – especially those of an opposite gender to you. But then Oikawa leaned over and kissed him again, as if to say ‘I forgive you’. Hinata’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as the alpha released some more of his scent. It made Hinata’s insides curl with wanton pleasure and his legs weak. It gave him the feeling that one day his heat may be triggered by his alpha’s scent alone – and that was dangerous. So, he broke the kiss and let his head rest against the arm of the couch.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah I–“ His stomach growled, and Hinata laughed, “You know what? I am a bit hungry actually.”

• ••

It was the first time Oikawa had head Hinata properly laugh. Yes, he’d seen him from the other side of the court, yes, he’d seen him joking around with his pack and Kageyama, but this was different. They were alone, and here he was softly laughing at his own hunger. There was something beautiful in the way his lips turned upwards and the ways his eyes sparkled and skin wrinkled with alluring laugh lines. There was something so enticing about the way it seemed to lighten the mood, in the way it lit the room and he felt his heart warm in his chest as he looked at the omega. The one who didn’t seem to realise how far Oikawa had fallen, continuing to fall, not in love, not yet he told himself, but something dangerously close to.

He felt his face split into a grin he’d reserved for Iwaizumi and Suga – his two closest friends, and wondered if he’d go to the same lengths to protect Hinata as he would them.

“I’ll get you something to eat _chibi-chan_.” He gestured to the kitchen, visible, from there he’d be able to watch Hinata completely uninhibited. It was a smart idea to set up a half-nest in the lounge room. Though he wondered, he’d been wondering as the omega had slept, why he was so averse to the dark? He wanted to know everything about Hinata, but he knew it would take time.

Damnit! He wanted to pull his hair out in frustration – what was he doing? What was he thinking? Would Hinata even want that? Was he just acting under the influence of the bond? How would they be able to become lovers, if they weren’t even friends – were they friends? Oikawa just wanted to hold him and dominate him and love him with every single cell in his body – and he was scared at the possessiveness that clawed at his insides, the alpha that fought to get out. His rut wasn’t due for a very long time, so why was he feeling his instincts this strong? Was it the bond? Was it unstable?

He didn’t know the answers to any of the questions he was asking himself, so instead he busied himself at the counter – making sure to put extra care into his work. After all, it was Hinata. And he could feel the omega’s eyes on his back. It pleased him.

“How much do you want?” His voice sounded foreign in his own mouth, soft. When had his snark disappeared? Oh well. It didn’t matter. It was just his mate.

_His mate_.

Oikawa was glad that his back was turned to the boy, feeling his face light up and his ears warm slightly. He could feel a stirring in his lower body as he thought, _his mate_. All of a sudden, he wanted to say it, wanted to hear Hinata say it – watch the syllables roll off those supple lips and sweet tongue. He wanted to hear it in Hinata’s low purrs and high-pitched whines he’d recently been exposed to. But it was the wrong time to ask.

“I’m still not feeling too well, so, can I have a small serving please? I don’t want another episode like this morning.”

Oikawa nodded and felt a pitch of anxiety that didn’t come from him. His hands twitched as they held the soup ladle, but he stilled his body – and poured out a bowl.

“So tell me,” He balanced the bowl carefully as he made his way over to the couch. Hinata looked so perfect, so homely sitting there – hair tousled, shirt slipping off one shoulder, surrounded by blankets and pillows. He’d managed to push himself to a sitting position and was copying Oikawa’s pose from earlier, seductively leaning over the back of the couch, “So tell me _chibi-chan_ , why can’t I smell your scent?”

It had been bothering him since their first meeting. He could smell something, a hint of something and it smelt intoxicating – but unlike any other omega he’d ever met, he couldn’t piece together the scents, couldn’t name them.

And it bothered him now, as Hinata froze. The lazy smile dropped from his face.

“Ahh… I was wondering when you’d ask about that.” 

“Really?” He sat down next to him, and Hinata turned around to face him, to snuggle in.

“Mm.” Hinata was hungrily eying the bowl, but his hands were nowhere to be seen.

“Is snuggling up to me an excuse to get me to feed you?” The words just slipped out, but Oikawa was glad they did. He solidified it with a smirk – and a teasing tone, “Aww does _chibi-chan_ want me to feed him?”

Hinata’s face went a deep, deep red. He pouted and it looked adorable.

“Yes.” It was barely a mumble, but Oikawa heard it, and he smiled, lifting a hand from balancing the bowl to hold it against his omega’s hair. _His omega_. There it was again. That feeling. A throbbing of his heart, and a loss of function in his brain.

He lifted his other arm and slowly collected some broth onto the spoon, that held it to Hinata’s lips. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it, so why did he feel the butterflies so persistently flapping their wings in his stomach?

The omega took it, swallowed and then sighed, “I guess I should’ve expected that. I’ve been told I’m a bit of a special case.”

Oikawa tipped his head and Hinata met his eyes. In the dying light of the day, they caught the last rays of the sun and the honey brown irises melted to gold.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked coyly, trying not to lose himself in Hinata’s golden gaze. The omega was telling him something important – he shouldn’t be getting distracted.

“Well,” There was some fidgeting, and Oikawa had to lift the bowl of soup to stop it from spilling. The smell of chicken noodle soup wafted around them and Hinata took another spoonful that Oikawa offered. He would answer in his own time – the alpha knew that.

“Well, when I went to the doctors, you know how they your blood potency done right? To check how strong your gender is. Percentages, I’m not sure how it works.”

Oikawa did, he had been studying for it for the past year – laws, secondary gender research, secondary gender laws. But he didn’t interrupt, only slowing the omega down every sentence or so as he lifted the silver spoon to the others mouth. Hinata needed to eat something. He needed to allow his body time to recover. 

“Yeah, and so I went right? And then they gave me these really, really strong suppressants. Like you can’t even get them over the counter, that’s how strong they are. And that’s probably why you can’t smell my scent.”

Now he was curious.

“So, what is your blood potency?”

Oikawa’s was around 62%, which was higher than the normal range – his ‘alpha’ in him was stronger than a lot of others. Was Hinata’s also in the 60’s range? Surely not the 70’s. It was said that as the blood potency gets stronger, the more likely it is for the alphas and omegas of society to experience longer and more frequent ruts and heats, to fall more easily to diseases, and to generally be more of a danger to society and themselves.

“84%. I was being monitored every month up until last year. When I got a courtmate, the doctor told me to bond as soon as possible so I would be able to control my scent and have my alpha’s scent on me all the time. That way I wouldn’t be attracting alpha’s left, right and centre.”

Wow. _Wow._ Hinata had the most potent blood Oikawa had even seen. While he’d been proud of his 62%, now he just felt foolish. But he also felt so goddamn lucky. Hinata was bonded with him, his scent would be the one to put off other alphas. He felt lucky to be privileged enough to be the safeguard for his omega. Didn’t all alphas feel the same?

“So does that mean, you’re going to let me scent you?” It was the first question to escape his mind into the caverns of his mouth and then open air. Oikawa set the empty bowl on the ground and used his now free hand to capture Hinata’s chin gently and tilt it until his neck was exposed. The bond mark had settled since he’d seen it last – its redness was fading fast. Soon it would sit prettily on his neck, a reminded to everyone that the little ray of sunshine was taken.

He could feel the warmth grow under his hands as the omega blushed slightly, felt the skin pull slightly as Hinata grinned a dangerous grin the alpha had never seen him wear before, “Does that mean you want to?”

“Well if you’re going to go back to Karasuno, I don’t want having your possessive little courtmate rubbing his hands all over you.”

“What?” Hinata bolted upright, ripping himself from Oikawa’s grasp. His shocked face quickly morphed into a bright smile. It was one he’d worn many times, cheering on his fellows and Oikawa could not help but feel a pang of jealousy in his chest. When would Hinata smile like that for him? "Karasuno, you mean it?"

“I mean, you don’t want to come to Aoba Joshai right? You don’t want to change schools, do you?" 

Hinata shook his head, but, and this time Oikawa was pretty sure it was through the bond, he seemed to be distressed. The mood shifted and Hinata caved back into Oikawa’s side, biting his thumbnails anxiously, “What if they hate me for it? What if they hate me for being bonded with you? I don’t know if I can face them.”

“Well,” Oikawa couldn’t say a lot of things he wanted to say. He still didn’t know Hinata’s true feelings for him, he didn’t know how much of his own feelings were influenced by the bond, let alone the others. He didn’t know the depth of whatever loyalty Hinata felt for his team. Instead he placed a small kiss on the top of the omega’s forehead – on the strip of sensitive skin before his hairline. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and hoped that his actions spoke enough of his affection.

“Well, you never know until you try.”

_They need to be reminded that you are mine._

_You need to be reminded that you are mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey!!
> 
> Sorta a filler chapter, sorta world-building, sorta something nice. Idk how to describe it. You decide, lol. 
> 
> Anyway – how do you like the idea of 'blood potency'? I figured, cause if their genetics are different then like, you'd have mixed breeds and then that got me onto the idea of like different 'levels' of the secondary genders. So without wanting to make it too complicated I was lazy and was like percentages. Also it would explain how alphas can dominate other alphas in modern day society without having to refer to the pack hierarchy. Leave your thoughts on it, and if you would like it to become a bit more prominent. Curious to know your takes :) 
> 
> Also, what is Oikawa? Just when we thought he might be nice, and he might be atoning for his sins – he goes and stuff it up by being manipulative. (It was fun writing though ngl). And Hinata is still feeling that guilt – and schooling, some heavy chapters coming up, some realisations *cough* *cough*. How does an IwaSuga chapter sound in the near future? Hahah, drop a comment on your take on this chapter and chapters to come. I am actually going to start a list of things to include in this fic, so lemme know what you want to see (feel free to email me – using my email on my profile page) 
> 
> See you next chapter,   
> Lots of love   
> Lou


	19. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thursdays are always a bit of a whirlwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya,   
> New chapter for y'all (leading up to some spicy stuff)
> 
> Have fun!!

_Sometime Thursday_

Oikawa’s breath was cold in the air as he walked from the house that looked nothing like the rough sketch Hinata had given him. He had to hand it to the omega – art really wasn’t his thing. Clutching a bag of his things – school things and clothes – because as the omega had insisted that morning, as much as he liked wearing Oikawa’s clothes, he wasn’t about to be caught dead in a light blue sweater, let alone bright azure sweat pants – he made his way down the foot path _._ It was only natural for Hinata to think that he’d look better in his own clothes, after all, Oikawa was never going to admit that secretly he thought Hinata looked best with none on at all.

But it was okay because they were okay. More than okay, in fact. Hinata was starting to heal, beginning to regain some glow to his cheeks. And frankly, Oikawa was worried about the state he’d been in before his intervention, given the omega spent ten minutes that very morning staring at the flesh he’d regained. Spent a long time stretching and moaning in pain that wasn’t bad pain, just a sign that his body was sore. Sore and not aching – he’d exclaimed happily – for the first time in a what felt like forever his limbs didn’t ache.

Oikawa’s feet tapped along unknown roads until he came to a part of town that he knew, and seeing the convenience store close by decided to drop in – what would he cook _him_ tonight? He was able to handle sizable portions, so should they advance to a dish richer in flavour? Would it be too soon to impress him with his skills at handling meat? Though, that being said, he’d already shown his skills in _that_.

His feet traced familiar patterns as he walked the isles, picking out some fresh vegetables and hearty potatoes. Maybe he would create a grilled fish and potato salad platter, complete with a homemade ranch dressing. That would be tasty but still light, right? Hinata would enjoy that, surely.

The alpha didn’t even question his minds preoccupation with his omega. It was, his omega, after all. They had agreed to keep the bond open when separated, to be able to tinker in and see the others emotions, feel calmed by the others happiness or be alerted when the other was in danger. And Oikawa was so glad they had talked about it, because the feelings of subtle contentment and peace that was drifting from Hinata, far, far away through the phantom bond in his neck was a feeling he never wanted to let go of. Like a lingering kiss, a ghost whispering sweet nothings to his body.

“Oi, Shittykawa!”

_What?_ There was only one person who would call him that. Only one person who dared. Immediately he turned with a bright mocking grin to see Iwa standing there, arms crossed but with a frown that was twitching at the corners.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home?” Iwa reprimanded.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Oikawa taunted back then smirked and poked his tongue out Iwa, “Gotta get dinner for _chibi-chan_.”

His tongue faltered on the last word, wanting to say his mate, wanting to say his omega, his little golden drop of sunshine, but he didn’t. And he knew Iwa noticed, but the other alpha didn’t say anything and for that he was grateful. After all, Oikawa knew that Iwa was going through his fair share of troubles in his love life anyways.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t Thursdays your early shift at your work?” He drew his eyebrows to a crease. It wasn’t like Iwa to slack off his work – it was the only way he could afford to live where he lived, to have a roof over his head at all. And the alpha just wouldn’t accept Oikawa’s offer of living with him. The off that now seemed even more off the cards now that Oikawa had a mate that was in the healing process from Bond Separation disease.

“Yeah, they are but I applied for leave.” Iwa took a quick look to the left and then to the right and leaned in closer, “Suga’s due for his heat tomorrow, so I need to stock up on some food and buy some comfort items for him – blankets and pillows so he can create a nest.”

Ever the blunt speaker, Iwa didn’t hesitate to tell Oikawa what would’ve been, in polite society at least, a taboo topic. Though the last people Suga would’ve minded knowing would have been these two.

“Isn’t he supposed to stay with Daichi?” Oikawa turned to pick up a jar of assorted herbs and put it gently in his shopping basket, but his eyes flicked back to look at Iwa’s strangled face. As always, his face was clouded with a mask of cold indifference, but it was penetrated by a narrowing of the eyes, a firm press of the mouth. Being the best friend, Oikawa knew what this meant – he knew how upset Iwa was, how angry he was at his circumstances. And he wanted to say something, but was now otherwise occupied with paying for his soon-to-be dinner.

Their conversation stalled as Oikawa paid for his shopping and Iwa paid for his, the other male smiling warmly at the cashier. The smile dropped as soon as his back was turned and his pheromones began to leak in stress and anger. Oikawa’s brow knitted.

“Hajime.” Sharp tone to cut through the cloud of swirling emotions surrounding the alpha, Oikawa hoped to warn him.

Iwa reeling in his scent, tried to scrape back in his leaked pheromones.

“Tooru,” he taunted back trying to keep an air of light-heartedness, but that dropped, “Sorry, I just…”

He seemed to be lost for words, which was okay, and Oikawa would wait, he’d fill the silence with a mindless chatter – until Iwa was ready to talk.

“Say, you said Suga is about to go into heat so do you wanna borrow some blankets from mine? I have some spares that are in the wash right now, that should be fresh enough for you to scent. New ones won’t lose their shop smell in a day you know.”

“No, it’ll be alright. I don’t want to intrude on you and Hinata when he’s recuperating.”

“No, Iwa-chan I insist.” Oikawa sent him a sly grin, “And bring Suga as well – aren’t you getting together tonight? I can cook you a nice dinner for the two of you – you know, something that’s not that ramen.”

“Ramen is quite good thank you very much Shittykawa.”

“Come on Iwaaa,” He was near pleading now. Not that he’d ever plead, he was the Great King after all. But he needed Iwa to bring Suga over – before his heat that was, “How could you say no to free food?”

“Well,” Iwa was hesitating now, though his feet remained steady in his pace and his body faced forward, Oikawa could tell by the hitch in his breath that he was contemplating his options, “What if I want to spend time alone with Suga even if we’re eating shitty ramen?”

“So you admit it?”

“What?”

“That the Ramen you say you like to eat is trash.” Now Oikawa was just having fun poking fun.

“You’ve never been this persistent about a simple dinner before you little shit, tell me the real reason you want Suga and I to drop around tonight.”

  * ••



Iwa turned to watch the way Oikawa reacted. His hand went up to rub his neck, where the phantom bond would be, he supposed. Now Oikawa was hesitating, a rare sight. And Iwa knew in the depths of his gut that whatever he was about to say would be about Hinata. He could already tell Oikawa was head-over-heels for the omega. Iwa just hoped their relationship wouldn’t get worse by Oikawa’s inability to express it.

He sighed, “It’s about Hinata isn’t it?”

Oikawa nodded and smiled somewhat sheepishly, “He’s going to go back to school on Monday.”

“And? Isn’t he coming to Seijioh?” Iwa stopped, and waited, then cursed, “Fuck, Oikawa what the fuck are you thinking?” 

“He wants to go back to Karasuno and sort things out.”

The crows would destroy him. Yeah, they were protective, but what about Kageyama? Something about the kid put Iwa off. He was a good kid for sure, but that alpha had unaddressed anger issues. He’d eat Hinata up, lock him away – and how the fuck was Oikawa going to react? Would Suga and his relationship be revealed and get caught in the crossfire? He didn’t want to see Suga suffer again.

But Oikawa was the most stubborn mule he’d ever met. And when it came to the people he loved, he wouldn’t stop for anything. It had destroyed relationships in the past, and Iwa couldn’t do anything about it. The only thing he could do is make it slightly easier for the both of them. So instead of voicing his obvious hatred for the idea of Hinata going back and confronting his seething teammates, he sighed, “We’ll be around at six. I just hope it works out alright.”

He bit his tongue from saying anything more and just sent Oikawa a weak smile. Oikawa sent a bright one back, and they parted, Iwa turning his back to his friend and let his feet trace a forgotten path – one that led to Karasuno.

He turned down a side street and then another and then another, and the sun traversed the sky slowly, clouds darting across it. The wind picked up and it carried a hint of the cold to come. They may need more than just blankets if the weather was to stay like this.

Oh. That was right.

_I have to tell Suga._

And then came the niggling feeling, _does he want to see Hinata?_

No, surely. Yes of course he’d want to see him. Suga was too kind to say no. But Iwa still though Hinata going back to Karasuno was a dumb idea. Another one of Oikawa’s stupid cocky pranks. Sighing to no one in particular, just the wind and all its friends, he got out his phone – the crows volleyball practice would end soon, he’d have to tell Suga to sneak away.

_Iwa: Hey baby, are you free this arvo?_

_Iwa: Tooru’s invited us around for dinner._

The reply wasn’t immediate but came as his thumb hesitated over the send button for his next text. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was obviously Suga answering – they also feared someone else picking up the others phone. Well, he always feared Daichi picking up Suga’s phone.

_Suga~r: Haha, what does he want this time?_

_Suga~r: Wait._

_Suga~r: Is Hinata going to be there? OMG IS HE?_

_Iwa: yeah, he is. I think he’s feeling a little anxious. Also, dinner._

_Iwa: Do you think u r up for it?_

_Suga~r: well, I’ll never say no to Tooru’s cooking – and of course!! Happy to help my junior._

_Iwa: Ok then.. normal spot, normal time?_

_Sug~r: Sounds good to me_

_Sug~r: Love you <3 _

_Iwa: See you soon <3 _

And that was that. They were going.

As Iwa waited by the rundown bus stop a few blocks away from Karasuno, as he watched the sun slowly begin to dip its head below the crown of the trees, he couldn’t help but wonder how this evening would go. There were a lot of variables and too many unknown factors. And his head hurt from thinking about it. As he thought, everyone’s would have too had they been stuck in his position.

He sat there and tapped his hands on the edges of his kneecaps, then felt bored with that and did it on the soft flesh of his thighs. Waiting for Suga had never felt longer, but he knew if he had to he’d wait until hell froze over. He would walk to the four corners of the Earth and back again.

But then there was a tap, tap, tapping on the ground mixed with the faint crunching of leaves underfoot and a soft, “Iwa-chan!”, and Iwa knew he was about to come face to face with his lover. Well, would-be lover, if the past had any gall to be different.

“I’m sorry I’m so late. Kageyama wanted someone to practice setting with.”

He looked out of breath, with his hands perched on his legs, doubled over, panting. But despite all that a bright smile lit his face, and his silver hair was a halo around it. God, he looked perfect. An angel of beauty, an angel of all the good things that had ever happened to Iwa.

“Don’t be sorry, we’re just giving more time for Tooru to burn down the kitchen.”

He laughed. Suga laughed and he sounded so perfect.

“I guess we better go then, and help him clean up his messes.”

Iwa offered Suga his arm, it was surely late enough that they wouldn’t get caught by the students that had surrounded and befriended him. It was late enough and far away enough that they wouldn’t get seen nor caught by any of Suga’s volleyball pack.

So Iwa offered Suga his arm, and the silver-haired omega blushed slightly, and Iwa felt his own frown lift into a smirk, and then Suga was bounding forward with energy Iwa was sure he just lost and sinking into Iwa’s side. And so, like that they walked. Like an old bonded couple in the late afternoon, heading to somewhere and nowhere in particular.

Iwa thought this and blushed. He wondered if there was any truth in that statement, wondered if they could ever be an old married couple. As they walked, he looked down at Suga, who was hugging his arm and leaking – ever-so-slightly – his faint fresh pheromones that intoxicated Iwa so. He looked down at the faint circle-like scars that traced Suga forearms – ones that may have been mistaken for octopuses’ suckers, but what he recognised as scars from a butt of a cigar.

Iwa had a responsibility to look after Suga, one that he had placed upon himself so many years ago – one that weighed on his heart, on his shoulders, the weight of Suga’s world on his back. A responsibility he’d been unable to fulfill. His heart ached.

“What are you thinking about? You have your thinking face on.” Suga smiled warmly, glancing up just in time to see Iwa bite his lip in frustration and furrow his brow, “Are you okay? Do you want to call Tooru and say we can’t come? We can just go back to yours and rest if you want.”

Iwaizumi knew exactly what the word ‘rest’ entailed, and as much as he was tempted to, he also had a responsibility to Tooru, he had a duty to help him and there was no way he’d let that fall to the wayside.

“No, I’m okay. Just tired from working and studying.” He brushed it off.

Suga frowned, and he tripped on uneven pavement. He caught himself, arms thrown out to balance, letting go of Iwa in the process. Iwa turned and chuckled as he stumbled, then also reached out to steady him, “Kyoshi, did you just… _fall for me_?”

Iwa couldn’t keep the low purr out of his voice as he chuckled softly. Suga couldn’t keep the blush from his face as he replied, low and sultry, “Maybe I did, Hajime.”

They laughed and the moment of tension they had earlier was forgotten. Forgotten as the leaves they stepped on as they walked their next responsibility.

  * ••



Hinata sat on the couch looking at the clothes Oikawa had purchased him. The clothes currently enshrouding his body were rumpled and creased, shirt haphazard on his shoulders, sweatpants dangerously loose. All ridiculous shades of blue that while he was okay with Oikawa seeing – as they were his clothes – he wouldn’t be caught dead in by anyone else.

“Who did you say was coming around again?” He called to the kitchen; throat slightly itchy from projecting his voice that far. He coughed and was reminded that technically, technically he still was suffering from Bond Separation disease.

“Guests.” Came Oikawa’s muffled reply.

Hinata turned his head to see Oikawa, oven mitts in mouth, tea towel over the shoulder, carefully setting a cooling try on the counter. He felt a warm flush to his face and his lower parts and then he felt slightly embarrassed. How did Oikawa manage to look so perfectly hot doing something so perfectly mundane?

No. He couldn’t think about that now, he had to get dressed because there were going to be.. _guests_. Hinata chose a plain shirt and plain black pants and stuffed the rest of the clothes away. He stumbled to his feet, wanting to go to the bathroom to change, but as soon as he did so he felt long, strong arms snake around him. Felt them hold him

“Why don’t you just get changed here?” He felt a warm breath on his neck and he sighed.

“As much as I’d love too, Oikawa,” He turned and ran his finger down the alpha’s chest, using the suggestive move to create some space between them, “I don’t think we want the guests walking in on us…” He stopped, then continued, feeling a small blush creeping up his cheeks, “You know, _doing it_.”

“Are you implying I can’t control myself _chibi-chan_?” Oikawa didn’t loosen his grip.

_No, I wouldn’t be able to control myself._

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying.” He was lying through his teeth, and Hinata feared that they both knew it.

“You’re lying to me _chibi-chan_.”

_Fuck._ His fear had come true.

But then he felt a hot breath in his ear that made him shiver from head to toe, as Oikawa leaned in and purred in dangerous tones, “I’ll let it go this time, but you’ll have to make it up to me later, okay?”

Hinata shivered again as the arms left him exposed to cool air, and he rushed off to the bathroom, not bothering to reply. To unsettled and turned on to reply. Why did Oikawa excite him so? Why did he have to purr and growl and disregard all sense of personal space? Not that he minded begin touched, every time their skin made contact he felt like melting.

As he got dressed he considered this feeling. Every touch that Oikawa left on him was getting more and more exciting and he was scared that this was the effect of his blood potency and the bond working together. Was his time of year coming around again? That mandatory time the doctors had insisted upon – that once a year to lock his door and go off suppressants, go through two incredibly painful weeks as waves of heat and wanting heartache coursed through him, as slick coated his insides and outsides, as he failed to satiate his needs. No. The more scared he became, the worse the suppressants worked, the closer his yearly heat would become. He couldn’t think about this.

He didn’t want Oikawa to see him in that state, but he didn’t want to hide it and go through yet another year without anybody. It was his responsibility to look after himself and protect others from him – and if he forced his way onto Oikawa during heat, well, Hinata didn’t know what he would do.

He pulled his shirt over his head and splashed his face with water. For the first time since coming in the bathroom he looked at his reflection. The crisp clean lines that rounded in his cheeks and broke as he forced a bright smile, the laugh lines and deep purple bags that had yet to go away. Hinata had to admit, he looked better than he did a week ago at Kageyama’s, he felt healthier too. He wondered if he should feel bad, but then he remembered Oikawa’s words, “Don’t worry about it.”. So he didn’t. He just pulled on his black pants and left the bathroom, unsure of what to do with the myriad of emotions that had contented themselves in the back of his mind.

Oikawa was still in the kitchen.

Hinata had come to learn that that place was his favourite spot in the house, always cooking something delicious for the both of them to eat. He found it funny how one of the topics they’d arrived upon this morning was how to correctly cook an egg – after he had thrown up the egg’s benedict Oikawa had lovingly made. Hinata had argued sunny side up was the best way to go, while Oikawa had favoured poached.

“What are we having for dinner tonight?”

We. It had stopped feeling strange and instead felt like a comfortable word that rolled off his tongue.

“Grilled fish, potato bake and a fresh salad. Now that you can sort of handle basic foods, I decided to up the flavour profile.”

Hinata made his way to hug the alpha, letting his arms fold loosely around his chest. He told himself that it was an excuse to touch, to heal. He told himself sternly, as he let his mop of hair rest upon the well-defined back muscles, feeling a purr rise in his throat. He stifled it before it became audible. At his touch Oikawa stiffened, then also relaxed, carrying on with cutting the potato bake.

“That smells really good _Great King_.” He managed to say without purring, sniffing unceremoniously at the scent that lingered in the air, _you smell really good_ , “Would you like some help with the salad?”

“No _chibi-chan_ , you’re still sick. Though if you want to –“ Oikawa’s phone buzzed from where it sat on the table, and faint voices drifted from down the hall, “– you can go and invite our guests in.”

“Mmm.” He nodded, and reluctantly let go.

He wondered who they could be. Obviously, there was more than one person, as he walked down the hallway, he could the faint voices get less muffled. He could hear the laughing and the exclamations at the ends of points made and then the quiet bubbling of murmured words. Hinata walked as fast as his sickly body would allow, but yet hesitated at the door. For some reason the voices on the other side seemed familiar.

The lower voice less so than the higher voice, which had a tinkling calming trill when raised, but firm nonetheless. It reminded him of someone he knew, which reminded him of _someone_ else that he knew and his heart began to hurt. But he squashed it, held out his hand and opened the door.

“Hey Hinata.” Iwaizumi nodded to him, then looked back at someone who was slightly obscured, “Are you coming Suga?”

_Wait. Wait a goddamn second._

“SUGA?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay –   
> There's a purpose for these chapters – and that is to build up the story and the tension (I know it's not the school chapter yet, but I promise, near, near, near future). Also we're taking a lil detour for some spicy revelations that Hinata is going to crap himself over lolol. 
> 
> Drop a comment on what you guys make of this – and also that corny pick up line that Iwa used. Idk what happened to my heart when I wrote that, I think it exploded because I couldn't handle the cuteness of it all. Something about IwaSuga just says yes. Also Hinata finds housewife Oikawa hot. That's it. That's the comment. 
> 
> Haha, see y'all next time,  
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	20. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all a bit confused – but at least we can banter over dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all – shorter wait for you guys because I finally have free time! Not for long though, only through December and the first week of January, so my updating schedule may be a bit all over the place. I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Don't have much to warn you about in this chapter, other than the fact that there's implied abuse (it will get worse in the coming chapters – but you've read the tags, so I assume you're prepared). 
> 
> Enjoy this jazz ~~

“SUGA?”

“Hi Hinata.” The silver-haired omega peered out shyly from the back of Iwa.

_What the actual fuck? What the… what the fuck was going on?_

“Wha–“ Hinata stood in the doorway, at a loss for words. His legs knocked together and his arms felt weak. Why was Suga here? Why was he here seeing him in a pitiful state like this? He was the first person he told about his mark and the last person he expected to see here at Oikawa’s doorstep. Well, at least it wasn’t Kageyama. Hinata was nowhere close to being mentally ready for that shit. But still, why? How? What?

He felt light-headed. He could feel his thoughts spiralling fast, dangerously fast. He could see the world spiralling fast and all of a sudden, his knees were giving out and his once strong legs were failing him and he was falling out of sight of the two, or were the two falling from his sight? But the next thing he knew he was sinking unceremoniously to the ground. 

“Ah–“ Someone started, but his eyes were rolling back into his head, and darkness was enveloping him and something so much simpler than his thoughts was calling him and he was giving into the gentle pull of unconsciousness.

The next thing he knew he was swathed in blankets, comforted by the familiar smooth prickle of fabric on skin. And he could hear voices. And he could smell sweet smells of fish. But his eyes didn’t want to open. No, more like his ears were more interested in hearing what the voices had to say.

“It’s been too long Kyoshi, really. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

That voice belonged to Oikawa. Hinata didn’t question how he knew that, but from the depths of his heart and the scar tissue of the bond mark he knew that it was Oikawa speaking.

“Tooru.” Someone else lilted gently, a voice that had Hinata reeling in confusion again. Why was Suga calling Oikawa by his first name? How and when did they get close enough to call each other that? Was there some sort of third-year gathering he didn’t know about? And why of all people was Suga from Karasuno acquainted with _Oikawa_ from _Aoba Joshai_? How the hell did they even meet? “We literally saw each other a week ago. Don’t even try to start sulking.”

Hinata heard Oikawa chuckle and even through shut eyelids he could see it. Not literally of course, but after spending three days in _very_ close quarters with the alpha, Hinata didn’t have much trouble imagining the smile that spread across Oikawa’s face only to break as he laughed. He imagined Oikawa standing by the kitchen counter, preparing the salad, apron tied loosely around his waist and neck. He imagined Suga standing leaning on the counter, glass in hand – smiling and chatting. He had trouble imagining Iwa, but could picture a dark haired, well-built alpha next to Oikawa, helping with the fish.

“So, has he been unwell?” He heard Suga ask, and Hinata could hear the anxiety in his voice, “Is that why you wanted us to come?”

Was us referring to Suga and Iwa? Had Iwa picked Suga up? Why did Suga know Iwa? How? Questions tumbled forwards in his brain, nearly forcing his eyes to open. Instead, he squeezed them shut even tighter and attempted to re-regulate his breathing.

“Kyoshi,” It was hard to pick up this breathy mumbling, “Tooru’s sending shorty back to Karasuno.”

“WHAT? REALLY? Tooru are you fucking with me? Are you really going to?”

Hinata had never heard Suga swear before, and nearly let out a squeak in surprise. He shifted on the couch and cringed at the sounds of linen on linen and fabric on skin that creased and crinkled. There was silence for a while and then there was a muffled, “Ask him yourself. _Chibi-chan’s_ been awake for a while. Probably listening as well. Isn’t that right?”

Welp. There was no hiding it now. He threw off his blanket and sat up, trying to ignore the way his vision spun slightly. Hinata glared at Oikawa’s decidedly good-looking back, trying to ignore the way Suga and Iwa peered at him curiously, “How’d you know?”

He pouted angrily, and Oikawa turned around, wiping some sort of liquid off his hands with the tea towel that draped so beautifully over his lean and muscly shoulder. The alpha laughed and he tapped his neck, “All in the bond _chibi-chan_.”

A fierce blush spread over Hinata’s cheek at the mention of the bond and for _God’s sake Oikawa, why’d you have to mention it so casually in front of Suga? Let alone Iwa? You don’t just go around casually talking about bonds._ As if able to tell what he was thinking, Suga smiled warmly at him.

“Hinata, it’s okay. We’re all friends here, you don’t need to worry about politeness rules. It looks like Tooru invited me around to talk to you.” The other omega wheeled on Oikawa, “Cause the tall fucker seems to think he needs an excuse to hang out with us.”

Oikawa also spun and leered down at Suga, “Food doesn’t always come for free, pretty setter boy.”

“Wow that was an insult?”

“That’s not even creative Shittykawa.” Iwa hissed, then chuckled at their antics. Suga also smiled and Oikawa grinned, turning his sly eyes upon Hinata, who was sitting there quite in shock. Their interactions were sort of heart-warming to see after spending quite a few hours alone with Oikawa, and he was getting to see a new side of him, that was previously hidden – but the people, he knew Iwa and him were close, but Suga? SUGA?

“Come up to the table Hinata,” What a thinly veiled order. “I’ll get you a glass of water and you and Suga can start talking. Iwa and I have some things to catch up on.”

“Yeah, like your volleyball skills.”

“Shut up! Iwa mean.” He whined at the other alpha, then turned to whisper something in Suga’s ear. The omega stilled and his eyes darted around, catching Hinata’s for a moment but then flitted off in a different direction. Hinata, as he shuffled over to the dining room table, couldn’t help but wonder what he was saying.

Hinata took a seat somewhat awkwardly as the three in the kitchen burst out laughing. Suga with tears still in his eyes, shuffled from them and took the seat next to Hinata, angling his body to face him. He reached for Hinata’s hands and took them, holding them in his lap. Almost as if he’d done this before, and Hinata had seen it many, many times as Sugamama comforted the baby omega crows, he started to release a calming scent. It was a perfect low-level scent – potent enough to calm Hinata, but not so much as to arouse jealousy from Oikawa, or alert Iwaizumi.

“So, Hinata, tell me – when are you going back to school?” Suga looked somewhat apprehensive about this question.

“Monday, I think. The doctor apparently said that I needed a week in close quarters with my alpha and then, I think I was good after that.” He gave a half-hearted shrug but sent Suga a small smile, “Bit nervous about it.”

“Of course!”

“At least Suga will be there! Right?” This time he gave a blinding smile, fully trusting Suga to respond with a ‘Yes’.

“No.” Suga rubbed the nape of his neck and didn’t meet Hinat’sa eyes, “I’m going to be on my heat.”

“So Daichi won’t be there either” _So the two people I most trust to look after me and be understanding won’t be there at all?_

“No, Daichi will be there – I’m spending my heat with…” Hinata caught Suga’s gaze wandering, and settling on Iwaizumi who was talking heatedly in the kitchen with Oikawa. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on, but luckily for Iwa and Suga, Hinata was no genius, “… some omega friends from middle school. But if you want, I can tell Ennoshita or someone who can keep an eye out for you.”

“NO! I don’t want anyone to know that I’m coming.”

_Because then, maybe I can hide from everyone. I want to see them, but I don’t want them to see me. I’m shameful._

“You can talk to me Hinata, you don’t need to bottle it up. You know you can trust me.” Suga looked behind him, and saw the two alphas finishing up preparing dinner but Hinata kept his eye fixed on the floor and didn’t speak. He couldn’t bring himself to speak the fears that had been replaying in his mind since Tuesday when Oikawa first sprung this upon him – _Did Kageyama hate him now? Were they ashamed of the pitiful bonded omega that he was?_

“Is…” He hesitated as Oikawa set down the salad bowl and walked back to the kitchen to fetch something else, “Is… um… Is Kageyama going okay?”

Hinata met Suga’s eyes for the first time since speaking, only to find them warm and loving and not even the slightest bit judgemental, “It’s only been a few days, so he’s still struggling with his emotions and losing you, but he will be okay.”

He bit his lip and looked back to the bowls of food on the table, “Oh. Okay.”

“He misses you a lot Hinata, we all do. No one judges you and your decisions.” Suga told him, raising a hand and rubbing it against his back slowly. These were exactly the words that Hinata needed to hear, so why did they sound like sweet nothings? Why did they sound like affirmations that were ideally true but never happened?

The scraping of a chair broke his reverie, interrupted their conversation. Across from Suga, Iwa had taken a seat and was raising his eyebrows at the omega, “S’going okay?”

“Hajime, will you ever have any tact?” Suga sighed, complaining but also a slight smile dancing across his lips, “We were just in the middle of a conversation before you oh-so-rudely interrupted.”

“Well, they say play to your strengths, and I’m playing to mine.”

“Oh? And what would they be.”

“Stealing the show.” Iwa smirked and grabbed a plate from the stack that Oikawa had just settled on the table.

“You stole my line Iwa-chan. That’s my job.” Oikawa took the seat opposite from Hinata and sent him a playful wink. Hinata blushed, what was the point of this?

  * ••



“Thank you for the food!”

After this customary show of gratitude and respect, Oikawa began to cut up the fish and the potato bake for people. He kept his eye on Hinata, not sure of how helpful this would be to his omega. It should be, just having a friend here could mean the world, Oikawa knew that.

Oikawa hoped that Hinata could see that he knew that. Maybe he would be able to get the omega to see him in a different light to the light he’d been painted under. Maybe the omega might come a little bit closer to accepting him.

  * •• 



Iwa watched Suga as he ate. Not in a weird creepy way, but in a way that suggested that it pained him to even rip his eyes away for a second. He hoped tonight would be alright, he hoped the coming week would go by smoothly – he hoped that Hinata wouldn’t take to hard a hit going back to Karasuno and he hoped that he could spend the week uninterrupted with Suga.

The food tasted delicious, and Suga looked so happy, sitting there eating Tooru’s dish, pretty lips opening and closing, eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed a mouthful. So beautiful and sweet, Iwa wanted nothing more than to be alone with him, even if it meant shitty ramen.

Just to tease, if not to excite, he reached across the table and wiped a little bit of sauce from Suga’s mouth. He watched as a light rose pink spread evenly across his cheeks and a soft small smile appeared. It didn’t even matter that Hinata and Oikawa were sitting there, watching, he didn’t care. All he saw in his world was Suga – he was all Iwa had ever needed.

  * ••



Hinata watched as Suga and Iwa gazed at each other, swallowed up by something more than platonic love and he got a teasing feeling in his stomach that maybe there was something more going on. Maybe there was something going on under the surface façade of friendship.

“So…” He started unsure of where to go.

Oikawa turned to him immediately, eyes fixing on his face. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time his inner omega couldn’t help but purr and preen at the thought of his alpha giving him his undivided attention. He sort of liked it.

“Iwa, Suga… are you two, like, I dunno, a thing?”

Oikawa snorted into his next mouthful, lifting his hands immediately to cover the damage. He was wheezing through his food, and Hinata, completely serious, send him a very angry glare completed by a pout, which in his opinion was also angry (To everyone else watching it was just cute). Iwa raised his eyebrows and Suga turned a delicate shade of red.

“Sorry Hinata? I didn’t quite catch that.” Iwa said, as if hoping the shorty would lose the courage to ask again.

“He’s asking if you and Suga fuck.” Oikawa said then started to laugh at his own jab and the shades of red the duo were turning. It was the bluntest statement Hinata had heard in a while – Kageyama was fond of them, and so was Tsukkishima – and even though the comment wasn’t directed at him, he was still incredibly embarrassed.

“Look at you guys! Family of cherries over here. Just man up Iwa and say it.” Oikawa was thoroughly enjoying himself, chortling and chuckling and wheezing and laughing and tears were falling from his eyes. He was as pleased with himself as a court jester would have been after telling his finest joke – as if it wasn’t a form of dick joke.

“I will kill you in your sleep Shittykawa. No regrets.” Iwa had morphed from embarrassment to anger and it was entirely directed at Oikawa.   
Observing from afar, Hinata could sort of see how their dynamic worked, and how they’d remained such close friends over the years. It was refreshing to see them, and for a stabbing second his heart ached for his friendship, his courtship with Kageyama. Though he was able to brush the feeling off, it was becoming easier to ignore with each passing hour.

“Yes, Hinata. We’re a thing.” Suga told him gently as the other two bickered, “Sort of a thing. It’s quite complicated.”

The omega angled his body towards Oikawa as he lifted his voice and sharpened his tone, “And NO, Oikawa, we will not be answering the question. Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, for goodness sakes you horny bastard.”

It turned out, Suga had quite a devilish side that Hinata wasn’t aware of.

The duo quietened down, but Oikawa wasn’t finished, “Why don’t you save that sort of talk for the bedroom Kyoshi.”

“Save that tongue for when you’re feeling up Hinata, Tooru.” Came the immediately reply.

Hinata blushed and Suga mouthed a “Sorry” in his direction as he took another bite of his dinner. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at the offending omega, but Suga blew him a kiss back, deflecting any negativity. The alpha then chuckled, seemingly conceding defeat or admitting a draw and turned back to face Hinata, who wasn’t as confused as before, but was quite shocked by how the dinner had progressed so far. Though that being said, he was a lot less uptight and strung up about how Monday would go. Maybe some light-hearted banter was what it took to remind him to find joy in the small things and that everything would work out alright.

Then Oikawa winked at him and ran his tongue over his lips seductively and Hinata was thrown back into worry – not of Monday, but of when the guests left and what sort of demeaning acts, he’d perform tonight. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. The bad part _was_ that he enjoyed it.

Iwa and Suga had also relaxed into their company – at least the fact of his presence in the company. Iwa now was smiling more and the glint in his eyes had gone from cold to mildly amused – which Hinata assumed was progress. And Suga, well he remained the same warm, comforting soul he’d always been.

And so the dinner progressed smoothly after that, still filled with banter and musings, and the sounds of people laughing and eating. Hinata felt comfortable, content and by the time everyone else had finished scraping the food from their plates and munching lettuce from the salad bowl, it looked like everyone else was also satiated.

But the good times weren’t going to last.

A phone started to buzz.

It wasn’t his, it was still flat from when Oikawa had picked up his stuff earlier that day. It wasn’t Oikawa’s – on the kitchen counter and it wasn’t Iwa’s – on the island counter. It came from a pocket and as Suga removed it from his, by the look on his face, Hinata could tell it wasn’t anything good.

The smell in the air, once filled with contentment, soured immediately with omega distress.

“Who is it Suga?” Iwa asked, eyes wide.

Why were they panicking? Why was he panicking? Hinata could feel his heart rate pick up just from the smell of the distress, but to see his senior here freaking out – he just wanted to hug him and hold him and do to him what Suga did to comfort him. It was the omega in him that began to riot, and the brain that began to wonder who could elicit such a reaction.

“It’s my Dad.” Suga said flatly, obviously trying to remove emotion from his voice, but failing to conceal the tremor at the end. He stood abruptly from the table, arms shaking slightly as he pushing away from it, and Hinata could do nothing but watch as he stumbled out of the room and down the hall. Iwa hesitated for only a second, but as soon as he head a muffled ‘Hello?’ he was gone, chair falling backwards in his haste to reach his… well, Suga… whatever the omega meant to him.

It was just Oikawa and Hinata left, and Hinata was anxious. There had never been any mention of Suga’s parents in the year he’d known him, and he’d never seen Suga look so terrified, and he never would’ve thought that the two could exist hand in hand.

“Oikawa, is there something…?” No, that wasn’t it. He started again, “Is Suga… What’s going on?”

Oikawa looked saddened and slightly defeated, and he sighed. This was another side of him that Hinata had not seen before, and it was slightly disconcerting. The alpha rubbed the nape of his neck and leaned in on his elbows, “It’s a long story _chibi-chan_. Can we save it for another time?”

Hinata shook his head fervently, “No. Please Oikawa, I want to know – just give me enough so I’m not confused. I want to help Suga.”

“We all do _chibi-chan_. But he won’t let anyone close, Iwa’s the only one that can get through to him.” Oikawa looked even sadder in that moment – if that was possible, shoulders tense and eyes flicking worriedly over to where the murmuring of voices seemed to rise, “I’ll tell you everything I promise – but I need to make sure it’s okay with Kyoshi. It’s his life after all.”

“– I told you, I’m NOT GOING BACK!” They heard Suga screech from the corridor, than came a high-pitched whine and some broken breaths, “For fuck’s sake! It’s legal! Stop harassing me. I’m with a courtmate – I’m not YOUR FUCKING SLAVE TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT NOW! LEAVE ME THE GODDAMN FUCK ALONE!”

Then there was silence, in both the places. Oikawa made a tipping motion with his head as if to say, ‘See? It’s complicated.’ and Hinata frowned as if to say back, ‘I want to know. But also fuck off with that smug look on your face.’ – but the look wasn’t smug. The look was a look that no one should wear, one of resigned helplessness – a look that no alpha should be caught dead wearing.

“I’m not apologising. Why should I say sorry when you did it?” The words rang clear in a silent house.

It felt rude and wrong to intrude in such a manner, and the same thing must have crossed Oikawa’s mind as he scraped back his chair noisily and began to bang the plats together as he gathered them. Enough noise to give his friend some privacy.

“I’ll put a restraining order… No… Father… If you lay a finger on my savings… please… Don’t!” Words drifted like unwanted ash on the wind and Hinata had to bite his lip in an effort to restrain himself from releasing his scent. Through the noise, that now the couple were making to attempt a form of privacy, they could hear sobbing and them soothing words, “You did good Suga. You told him.”

Suga didn’t reappear until ten minutes later. Hinata was sitting at the island counter with a glass of soda in his hand and Oikawa’s hand lazily trailing over the other. The alpha was also sitting with soda, his eyes fixed on Hinata’s hand, fingers delicately moving over each knuckle, tracing along each raised vein that shone through his pale skin.

“I’m so sorry Tooru, Hinata.”

It startled them out of their hand… whatever they were doing with them, especially when they turned to see Suga bowing low, “I’ll make it up to you with dinner one day.”

Oikawa laughed, “Don’t worry Kyoshi~ I’m happy to lend you a hallway whenever you need it.”

Suga smiled weakly and Hinata smiled back a little stronger. He faltered however, when he saw the redness around Suga’s eyes and the faint little circles that traced his arms. What had happened between him and his father? Was it impolite to ask? He’d have to ask Oikawa about that later – after all, he was his main source of information, “It didn’t bother me.”

Iwa also emerged, wrapping his arm around Suga’s shoulder and pecking him lightly on the cheek, “I’m not one to be rude…” Oikawa scoffed “…but I think we should take our leave. It is getting a bit late, and I don’t particularly want to be walking home at midnight.”

Hinata picked up Oikawa’s phone and checked the time – 10:30. It was a stretch, but they smiled at the hyperbole, and shook hands and bowed the two goodnight. Even at the door silhouetted by the darkness, Hinata could tell Suga was shaken. He could sense his distress. He hoped Iwa would take care of Suga, but didn’t exactly feel comfortable enough with addressing the other alpha so hugged Suga and whispered, “Take care.”

It was only when Hinata and Oikawa were alone, did Hinata finally sigh, relax and turn to the alpha – “Can you please tell me what the fuck just happened?”

“Let’s get settled first, and then I’ll fill you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo~
> 
> Conflicted anyone? Confused perhaps?  
> All will be made clear in time. We will find out what's happening/happened to Suga, and how Iwa and him became so close – and if there's anything else you're iffy on or just want to explore more – TELL ME and I will try to write it in. (because lets face it, I have a horrible memory so plot holes slip so easily by). 
> 
> Also Oikawa calls Suga 'Kyoshi' and Hinata's starting to use his mates phone. Blossoming of the relationships, both platonic and romantic happening here. How'd y'all like the banter between them? Drop a comment of your favourite comment/quip made by the characters, and anything you want to see happen in the future (I think we might see some IwaSuga smut in the near future)
> 
> AND..AND just before I finish this off... for all the reader who also read Lost and Found – I am currently in the middle of writing up a new chapter for that. Because it's been so long since writing it, I'm having trouble remembering and kickstarting ideas, but the update should be a few days away for that. Just wanted to let y'all know that it's NOT cancelled, though once the new semester starts again I may have to put it back on the back burner. That being said, I will try and put up some more chapters for that over the next month. 
> 
> See you next chapter (and in the comments lol),   
> Los of love,   
> Lou


	21. Here's the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Suga and Iwa as told by the one and only Tooru Oikawa (he gets very emotional and worked up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some references to some extreme acts of violence and abuse and rape in this chapter. 
> 
> Okay, you've been warned now. There's nothing else I really want to preface this chapter with, other than the fact that this is some pretty heavy stuff and I'm sorry for the emotional turmoil you're about to go through. EE. 
> 
> Good luck... and remember you have been warned (here and hopefully in the tags as well)

The hot chocolate and tea that was sitting on the bedside table steamed slightly, hot air rising and curling. The window was cracked open slightly to let in the cool night breeze, but the heat rising from the bodies in the room neutralised whatever good the breeze would do. The blankets were tousled and the majority had fallen to the cold concrete floor, but as limb tangled with limb, it was the entrapment of their love between their bodies that kept them warm. It was trapped air, but trapped love sound cooler. At least that’s what Iwa muttered into Suga’s ear, a sweet something to accompany his teeth as he dragged them over sensitive skin.

The heat rising from the omega was enticing and stirred his cock to no end, but the scent that emanated was more than just enticing, it was sensual, sweet, seductive and Iwa doubted that even an 100% omega would be able to smell any better than Suga in his pre heat. Though of course he was incredibly biased. That was another sweet something that he murmured into Suga’s other ear, as his tongue scooped in the hollows of the folds of skin and cartilage. He tasted so sweet.

The omega shivered below him and squirmed. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by a low moan and more of Iwa’s rumbling followed.

“You did so good. He won’t be able to hurt you. You’re safe here with me Kyoshi.”

Again, and again, repeated so many times. Iwa’s heart ached for the omega that lay beneath him, he wanted to fill the hole that he knew Suga’s father had ripped into his heart.

“He’ll never lay a hand on you again. I have you now. You’re mine. Forever and always. I’ll keep you safe.”

_Empty promises_. Promises he wished he could keep. He ached to keep.

He felt the cool sensation of a tear touched the fine hairs of his face, and he lifted his head to watch Suga. Tears seeped from his eyes. The omega wept. Soft fingers came up to touch his face and caressed him slowly, and the alpha accepted it, nuzzling into the soft flesh. His eyes roamed the others, wishing to scoop out the pain that wallowed so deep. They yelled at him – _save me, take me away –_ but he didn’t know how to answer.

Soft fingers pulled at his flesh, running over his eyebrows then tugged at his eyelids, then tentatively ran over his mouth. The pad of the forefinger, roughened slightly, caught on the sensitive skin and Iwa opened his mouth. Still searching the soulful brown eyes, he returned the sweet caresses, running his tongue lightly over the finger that dared to hesitate outside his mouth. Suga’s breath caught, and Iwa tilted his head to touch the hand again. His eyes begged for silent permission, permission to lessen the guilt he felt, to lessen the pain of the omega.

It was intimate – a moment shared in soft moonlight, goosebumps in the cold night air, skin on skin, searching shimmering eyes for something below the surface.

“Please Hajime.” Suga’s voice cracked, hoarse. Tears continued to seep from his eyes, and the red tinge around them deepened slightly. Iwa brought up his hand and rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over them, wiping the tears away. Suga’s hand dropped to clench his, to pull his further down his body, “Please Hajime – I just want to forget.”

  * ••



Hinata nestled into the many blankets that Oikawa had had the forethought in lying on the pull-out couch. He’d just had a shower and he must’ve gotten water in his ears, because surely the alpha hadn’t just asked if he could dry Hinata’s hair. It should’ve been a harmless ask, but for some reason Hinata felt his heart fasten, and his breathing shorten. Maybe it was the care in the statement, or the acceptance Oikawa held in their relationship. He wasn’t sure.

“Mm.” He nodded and slowly turned around to have his back to the alpha – leaving himself vulnerable, showing his trust – flinging his head back. He didn’t know what quite to think, even if his head had cleared slightly from the shower, the dinner had left him with too many questions.

Oikawa grabbed the towel balanced on the edge of his fingertips, and for a second there was nothing but filtered anticipation, and then Hinata felt the buzz of warm fingers and fabric digging into his head. The alpha slowly beginning to massage his wet hair.

“You know when your hair’s wet it looks brown.” Oikawa said, his voice sounding awfully close for someone just meant to be drying, “It’s cute.”

Hinata bit his lip, not knowing whether he wanted to retort or not. The hands faltered in their work then kept up his pace and he sighed with contentment. His omegan body wanted nothing more than to release his scent to show his alpha how pleased he was, how comfortable he was, but his instincts rammed up hard against the wall of his suppressants. So instead of making matters worse, Hinata decided to ignore the comment and try and clear the fog in his mind.

“Can you tell me now Oikawa?”

“ _Chibi-chan_.” The alpha warned, and through the bond Hinata could feel his reluctance. It was justified, Hinata knew that, but he wanted to know what had pained his senpai so. Who dared to make Suga cry? How did Iwaizumi and Suga become a thing – weren’t Suga and Daichi courting?

“Please?” Hinata turned around, holding his hands to his alpha firm chest. He ignored the way his heart beat ever so slightly faster, and instead focused on the puppy eyes he was making. There was a definite waver in Oikawa’s eyes as he dipped his head to avoid Hinata’s gaze – the alpha only needed one more push, “Please _Grand King?_ ”

Maybe it was the nickname that did it, but Hinata was grateful to hear the sigh and then the resigned, “Fine.”

“But you’re not going to like it _chibi-chan_. Suga hasn’t exactly lived a perfect life.”

“I just want to help – even if all I can do is empathise. Please. I want to know so I can be there for him Oikawa.”

A small bittersweet smile donned his face, and his eyes grew sad as he looked down at Hinata. Oikawa’s answer was in the meeting of their gaze and then in the soft kiss he left on Hinata’s lips, “I know. I trust you. That’s why I’m about to tell you.”

_Trust._ Why did the word make Hinata’s heart go all a-flurry? And why did it sound so sad? The omega let himself be pulled down into a resting position on the pull out bed, accepting Oikawa’s wandering hands and gaze. The alpha was obviously prolonging the silence before starting, obviously avoiding the story. Hinata rested his hand on Oikawa’s face, and for once decided to wait for his alpha to speak. The boy took a deep shaky breath and began…

  * ••



_“Suga wasn’t always loud and chaotic. I mean he’s always been studious and attentive, but when he was really young, he used to sing lots, and laugh more and he always had a soft smirk on his face like he knew something you didn’t, right?”_ Oikawa sighed and let his hands rest on Hinata’s arms. He felt the emotions in him nearly overwhelmingly. The old memories – the helplessness he felt – nearly overcoming. Though it was nothing to what Iwa had felt. He took a moment to breath and collect his thoughts.

_“I remember coming home one day, because Iwa-chan and me used to live next to each other, and I, um, I remember seeing him come home with this little silver-haired kid, who’s scrawny as fuck, and Iwa just announces that he’s going to play with us. It was like he’d picked up some stray, but I didn’t mind – we were like seven so it didn’t matter. And, later I asked Iwa where he met him, and Iwa tells me they met like two years ago sheltering from a storm in the park and they’ve been playing for ages. Which I think is cool and all, and I ask Iwa if he can come over again because Kyoshi is fun to hang out with and he liked alien movies.”_ – Hinata let out a small giggle at this point, anchoring Oikawa in reality. _– “Yeah. So, we hang out over the summer._

_“And you know, school starts, we’re in the same class and we hang out nearly every day. And we’re just a trio of troublemakers. Iwa was the most sensible one out of all of us, though that’s just what the teachers thought. He’d always be tapping away at the desk or the table and blaming it on me, or making some dry comment about the teacher’s hair and making us piss ourselves laughing. And Suga would always make up wild anecdotes about anything really whenever he had to get out of something, or just to make us laugh in the back of class and Iwa would laugh and I’d poke holes in them and Suga would go red and insult me. And Iwa would always stick up for him, but I didn’t mind. Because I’d insult them right back and it never felt uneven, it just felt right.”_

  * •• 



Iwa’s strong arms wrapped around Suga’s middle, kissing every inch of skin, tongue wishing to wash all the scar tissue away, to heal the muscle memory that caused his angel to flinch every time someone moved too quickly. He felt the rise and fall of the omega’s chest beneath him, saw the delicate pink of Suga’s nipples and worshipped them. His mouth moved in a myriad of ways that was only reflected in Suga’s irregular breathing, moans hitching as the omega wept tears of pain and of pleasure.

“Hajime.” The omega rasped, his eyes glassy and unfocused. His soft, supple fingers tensed on Iwa’s defined muscles, and the alpha felt the nails pierce his skin. He relished in the discomfort. He felt relieved that he could feel the throbbing of his skin – a reminder that he was alive. It took blood somewhere else to remind him he wasn’t just a bleeding heart.

“Kyoshi.” He rumbled back, lifting his head but keeping it low enough so that the omega would feel the vibrations in his voice box – feel them across his porcelain stomach, “You’re perfect Kyoshi. Just the way you are. Nothing – no one – could ever change that.”

  * ••



_“That was elementary school – when we knew fuck all about life.”_

Oikawa could hear the bitterness start to edge out the sweetness in his tone and he leaned in to kiss Hinata – the sensation of lip against lip, a reminder of reality. Then he pulled back and continued, not meeting Hinata’s now sorrowful gaze. Guilt thrashed within him.

_“In middle school everything changed. It started when Iwa’s parents got targeted by loan sharks. One minute everything was fine and the next they were barely scraping rent together. Iwa started working at places that would take young boys – jobs that weren’t exactly legal. He got roped into a construction company that pushed him hard and for little benefit.”_ Oikawa didn’t mention that he was still working there, didn’t tell Hinata about the many, many times Iwa had come and crashed at his house, because he couldn’t bare face his parents. Not for their pity, but their wrath at his little earnings, _“I tried to help of course. But, he wouldn’t let me. He’s still too goddamn stubborn._

_And then things started going downhill with Suga. Well, things were never good to begin with, but he’d always brush it off – and we were young, so we accepted his words as truth. He came into school one day unable to talk.”_

“Gods, why?” Hinata squeaked, hands now held tight to his chest in anticipation. The blankets were clasped between them and if Oikawa was in a better mood, he may have found it endearing. But he wasn’t. His eyes were focused on a spot in different time, and his words continued with a dreamlike quality. And a harsh reality.

_“He had bruises around his neck. He never told us who did it, but it happened a week after his mum died. Iwa guessed it was his Dad and I thought so too. And we tried to help – and he accepted the physical stuff, ya know, the extra food when he brought in none, the ointment for his neck. But he kept coming in with the same bloody bruises in the exact same spot, and he stopped trying to excuse it._

_“It felt so weird. He’d been a constant voice of reason and treason by our sides, and even all the songs he’d hum – he couldn’t talk. And he stopped coming around often. And some days he wouldn’t show up to school And the days that he did, he’d wince and move gingerly and he’d brush it off._

_“I always felt sick, and I guess – I hate myself for it so much – but I stopped trying to push him. I tell myself it’s some bullshit about respecting boundaries, but it was fucking clear that his boundaries weren’t being fucking respected at the place he was forced to call home._

_“Iwa didn’t stop though. He begged Suga for a house address, a name, anything to put to whoever caused him pain. But, ha.”_ Oikawa’s voice faltered, and the anger that had clouded his words stopped, and his dry laugh waned into silence. A tear rolled down his cheek, and the view of Hinata’s wide shocked eyes gave way to a rough finger wiping it away.

“It’s okay if you want to tell me later.” The omega whispered, his voice barely a breath of wind on Oikawa’s cheek. It was reassuring, the support, but now that he’d started, there was nothing he wanted to do less than to stop.

  * •• 



Suga stared up at the alpha that was straddling him. Iwa’s muscular arms trapped him in the alphas field of view, but in his, everything wavered as tears spilled from his eyes. He hadn’t heard from his father in a month, and every single droplet of fear, shame, disgust, horror came rushing back. The ugly word’s that he thought he’d escaped had tumbled down the phone line so easily and pushed their way into his head. And now they wouldn’t let go.

He wanted to forget. Everything.

He looked up at his alpha, the one that had been there since the very beginning and wanted only him.

He felt the presence of Iwa’s body on his, the small hairs that coated his skin raised at the thought of being near his alpha, aroused by the cold wind and foreign touches – foreign touches so different but felt like home. He could sense the eyes that watched his face, that devoured every movement of his chest – a reminder that they were still alive. That he was still alive. He could feel the alphas legs on his, a tangling of limbs to remind him of their past and present – and maybe their future. And there was nothing he wanted to do less than to stop.

  * ••



_“One day, I remember, one day he didn’t show up to class. He didn’t show up for about two weeks. And Iwa was panicking. I was too, but Iwa was nearly feral. I think Iwa had already started scenting Suga and he wasn’t taking his absence too well. I brush it off, I tell Iwa that he’ll turn up the next day. And I go home, and Iwa walks home with me and he’s quiet all the way back – but I think that’s fine because he has work that night, right?”_ Another tear slipped down Oikawa’s cheek, _“Four hours later, I’m standing in an ICU ward watching Suga receive CPR because he’s not breathing. Because we didn’t bother to find out. Because we didn’t notice fucking sooner. Because we didn’t see the dots in front of our fucking faces and connect them.”_

“Shit.” Hinata’s eyes also wobbled with tears, “What had happened?”

Oikawa’s vision blurred, as more tears obscured it. He sat up abruptly, furiously wiping at his eyes, not wanting to let himself feel these feelings for a thousandth time. He’d lived the guilt trip too many times, wallowed in self-pity – this was a slippery slope towards a big black void of tangible nothingness – a hardened life he refused to live.

Hinata’s thin arms slipped around his middle and the omega – he could see the omega through his suppressants trying to let off a calming scent. Even though, for now the touch was enough, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that Tooru. I’m so sorry Suga had to go through that and Iwa.”

Oikawa hugged him back, sagging into the first comforting embrace the omega had ever offered him. It was not how he imagined the first proper hug between them going. But it was well received and appreciated regardless.

_“Me and Iwa are standing in the ICU watching the doctors run a bunch of tests on him and then Iwa’s whisked off because someone notices the blood running down his right arm and the grazes on his body and he resisting because he wants to see Suga, but they take him away. And I’m left alone as the doctor comes out and tells me._

_“Basically, Suga had been malnourished, beaten, verbally abused, treated like a dog on a leash by his father and…”_ Oikawa swallowed, mouth suddenly dry at the words he was preparing to voice. Disgusting horrible words that had no right to exist, or to be spoken, or to happen. Hinata could only watch him and hold him in apprehension and he could feel it in the tightening of the omega’s arms around him, “And…?”

_“Well, his father put it best when he came around to my house. As I’d already moved out, I decided to shelter Iwa and Suga – and Suga hadn’t gone home in a while and his dad showed up to my place and he…he yelled that his son:_

_“Was a stinking mutt that needed to be disciplined for leaving and that by the time he was done with him he wouldn’t be able to move, that his anus would be split from treating so many clients…_

_“And…”_ Oikawa trailed off, choking on a sob. His composure had cracked completely, falling to reveal a boy whose guilt still ate away at him, someone who failed to notice, failed to lend a helping hand, “God Hinata, I’m so sorry for what I did to you. Please believe me I really am. I didn’t think of the consequences at all. I’m…”

Raw. Raw and open and he felt as if he’d just lain his heart on display for a boy that he barely knew but foolishly bonded with anyway. In that moment of delicate intimacy, he felt the bond open, for once by Hinata, and he felt the omega invite him in.

“Look at me Oikawa.” He spoke softly, the omega’s voice weak from crying and the heaviness of the story, “Tooru, please. Look inside me. Look at my emotions. Please. I accept you apology, I’ve done it already. I’m in the process of moving on. It was a mistake and I can acknowledge that.”

“It was a dumb, idiotic mistake. My whole fucking life has been.” Oikawa met Hinata’s gaze, more fat tears dropping from his eyes, “I couldn’t protect Suga, and I did the exact same thing to you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened with surprise and with shock and for a moment he looked unsure of how to respond, but then he grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled it his stomach, “You’re not the same as that monster. You fed me. You’re nursing me back to health. I’m so grateful for that.”

He sniffed, and rubbed his eyes, “But I gave you that mark.”

“Well..., yeah, you did. But you’re trying to make amends. And you’re trying to be a good alpha. I can see that. I like that Tooru.”

A late-night confession. The murmurings of the heart that drew the two much closer together. Oikawa could feel his own heart skip a beat as his name fell from the lips of the omega who had just accepted something that he felt to be his dirtiest secret, “Can you say that again?”

“Pardon?”

“My name.”

“Tooru.” Hinata’s cheeks dusted pink, but his lips moved without hesitation, and the syllables fell plump into the air. It was nearly embarrassing how much the alpha like it, “Do you think you’re up for telling the rest of it?”

Oikawa nodded, “Yeah, but um… can you keep hugging me please?” – he felt his own cheeks warm as the next words spilled from his mouth – “It’s helping to keep me calm.”

The only response he got was the shifting of the omega closer to his torso and the shifting of weight until the omega was practically sitting in his lap. It was all he needed. It was perfect.

_“I housed them until Suga and Iwa’s independent natures kicked in and Iwa saved up enough money to rent a room somewhere. They liked it there. And as much as I missed them, it felt nice to have my own space again. Though I was worried. Iwa wasn’t getting as much work as before, and his pay was getting worse and his hours longer and his health was deteriorating fast. This was over the break between middle school and high school you know. For us._

_“We are all planning to go to Aoba Joshai. All in the area. And then one day, all of a sudden, I get this call and its Iwa. He’s yelling and sobbing at the same time so I don’t catch everything but then I hear Suga… taken. And then just as I’m about to say something about getting him, I get a knock on my door and Iwa’s there. He collapses into my arms, and says something about the law and the police and how Suga can’t legally live with someone else because of omegan law and he’s not actually courting anybody._

“Oh.” Hinata sighed, he was beginning to connect the dots now.

“Yeah.” Oikawa’s voice trembled and he tightened the hug Hinata was giving him, “So basically, Iwa can’t court Suga because to court or to bond you have to able to provide, and Iwa is barely making ends meet, but Suga had to be courting someone to get out of his house and away from his dad, legally, you know. And so yeah. Suga ended up going to Karasuno because it was closer to his home, and he was going to wait for Iwa to become stable, but all Iwa’s ever wanted to do is protect – even if that means killing his chances and himself – so he urged Suga to find a courtmate, someone that could look out for him. And he found your captain.”

“Oh.” Hinata’s mouth popped into an ‘o’ shape and suddenly everything made sense. It was an sweet look on the omega, decided Oikawa, as he nestled his head into the crook of his neck, “That makes a lot of sense actually.”

“Really?” Oikawa pulled back, quirking an eyebrow, “That’s the best comment you can come up with _chibi-chan_.”

“I mean, it’s horrible what happened and I..uh.. I just, didn’t like the idea of Suga cheating on anybody.” Hinata’s face flushed red.

“Shoyou, you look really pretty when you blush. And I’m sorry you had to hear that story the way you did. I just can’t help –“

“Tooru.” Hinata mirrored the alphas low rumbling spillage of his first name – failing to hide how much it pleased him to hear those two syllables, “Thank you for telling me.”

They continued to talk, as they had done for the past three days since Hinata’s arrival, but something felt different in that air. As if some imaginary obstacle had been overcome, a roadblock removed. Perhaps it was just the quiet utterance of their first names in the dark, or the emotional secrets and intimacy they had shared with Oikawa’s past and Hinata’s accepting words – neither knew what exactly had changed it. But something had changed.

Oikawa knew that. Because when Hinata finally drifted into a deep sleep, curled up in his arms like the tired, sick pup he was, the alpha was surprised to hear the content vibrations as the omega began to purr.

  * ••



Suga and Iwa shared no words. None needed to be said. They both knew their time was fleeting, that they could talk when the sun hung heavy with guilt in the sky. But the night time was freeing and their hearts were bleeding for hope they had lost.

It was intimate. It was foolish, selfish love. But at least for night, and maybe for the next few – it was theirs to be shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all 
> 
> That was a fat chapter I wrote in about three hours, so please excuse any spelling mistakes – it was one of those chapters that once I started typing I couldn't stop. Physically couldn't. It was so real and raw to write and hopefully I've done an okay job at portraying the weight of the guilt and the topic in my writing. 
> 
> AAAAA so thoughts? My heart is BREAKING for Suga honestly and Iwa – I've already written from 3rd person POV for the spin off, but writing from Oikawa's perspective made me feel really bad for him as well. And him crying is just – *shrugs* – how could I not join him in that venture? I think my fav part was when Oikawa admitted he liked Hinata's hug – oh sorry, sorry, they 'kept him calm' (good excuse Tooru, reeeeaaal creative)
> 
> I think I need to go eat the feelings I created by writing this. Catch ya next chap,   
> Lots of loves (and support after this wild ride),  
> Lou


	22. The Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell, though at least in Iwa's eyes Suga belongs in heaven.

Suga looked in the mirror. The only remnants of last night’s call were in the red rims around his eyes, and the puffy skin that raised them. His heat was due today. It would be a silent roar of pain and wanting pleasure, his body calling to potential mates – _I’m here and I’m ready_. It was disgusting. He hated it. He hated the vulnerability he felt, and he hated the memories that had been forcefully attached to his pre-heat condition, ones from his childhood that made his skin crawl.

He gave himself a weak, watery smile in the mirror and watched as liquid gathered in the corners of his eyes and fell with quiet splashes into the porcelain sink.

“Fuck.”

“What’s got you swearing at this time of morning, huh?” He felt strong sturdy arms wrap around him and he met Iwa’s perfect olive-green eyes, the ones that glowed grey in the sun, but deepened to husky shades of brown in the dark. They questioned him, but at the same time they didn’t ask any questions, they merely waited for him to say something – whether to brush off, or to indulge in his darkening thoughts.

“I… uh.” How could he put it? How could he possibly articulate the swirling mass of guilt, and want, and hurt and anger and fury he felt at himself and the world? The darkness that pulled at the corners of his heart, that waited for him to give in to the numbness of surviving. He wanted to live, to be able to stop and smell the roses, or the husky warmth of Iwa’s scent, not just look down at his feet and take it one step at a time.

“Is it about Oikawa and Hinata?” The next question was a stumbling block, derailing his train of thought entirely. Had the silver-haired omega not known Iwa better, he may have guessed it was him being dense, but as he mustered up another, stronger smile in the mirror, he knew Iwa threw the curveball on purpose. It stopped his spiralling thoughts. 

“Are you worried about them Hajime?” He dipped his head and splashed water on his face, then rubbed at the red circles around his eyes. The alpha, like he just did, answered his question with a question, “How did you know?”

Suga shrugged, watching the way the alpha’s eyes followed his small movements. Hands rested heavy on his hips and he found himself leaning back into the embrace, “I can just tell baby. And uh.. yeah.. I am.”

“Talk to me Kyoshi.” Iwa murmured into his ear, and Suga could feel the vibrations in his alpha’s chest on his back. His preheat body shivered at the touch – overly sensitive. Iwa’s hands wandered from his waist to his chest, a warm pressure as he breathed. Ever since _that_ day Iwa had a fixation on his chest, on his breath, on his voice, “Get it off your chest, just put your worries to your beautiful words. I want to hear your voice. Talk to me Kyoshi.”

Suga felt a blush spread from his cheeks to his neck as he got the first inklings of heat. Something about Iwa’s low growls and murmurings, guttural and gravelly got him. He searched Iwa’s eyes in the mirror, then decided it wasn’t enough and turned to view his promised alpha. Captured the tan flesh of his cheeks in his soft hands.

“I’m angry at Oikawa. I called him up and gave him a stern talking to when I first found out he forcefully bonded with Hinata, but he’s still being a prick. And honestly, he waited a month to seek him out. Has he been studying law for nothing? Gah, I know he’s our best friend, but.. sorry Iwa. I just.. it hurts my heart to see Hinata like that.” Suga sighed and shifted his weight, so that instead of the alpha leaning on him, he was leaning on Iwa. Something had clenched around his heart, and he felt it pang. Tears began to gather in his eyes, as memories gathered in his mind.

Over the course of his short life, he’d seen so many omegas hurt. Sex slaves accidentally bonded with then discarded to the streets – unable to be used, forced to go through the horrible pains of the separation disease. Tearing at skin, cutting at their bonds, trying to physically remove it. Had it not been for the collars his father had forced upon him, there were numerous alphas – disgusting, dirty creatures – walking the streets that could’ve easily been his mate.

“I tried to talk to Hinata about it and Oikawa during that month, you know, when they were apart, but neither would listen to me. I was so scared when Hinata collapsed, it was like the past had come back to haunt me, Iwa. And now, I’m just so relieved they’re finally together. I can’t even find it in my heart to be angry anymore – I’m just so relieved that Oikawa’s helping Hinata get better.” Suga took a deep shuddering breath, remembering the omegas he’d befriended in the rut house, fellow workers forced by impossible situations to fall so low. He’d been lucky to get ‘treated nicely’ – but he saw everything that happened to them, “They’re both our friends, but to see Oikawa fall to his instincts –“

“I know baby, I know.” Iwa grimaced as he remembered the first time he found out, felt his stomach flip, “It was scary. No one can escape their instincts.”

“He just.. it’s not that Iwa. It’s the fact the he got so focused on a goal that everything around him disappeared. That’s what’s scary, baby. He’s such a perfectionist bastard who wants to be in control of everything. Hinata’s born with wings to fly, and I’m scared everything could implode if Oikawa tries to clip them — especially if it’s under the guise of protection. He’ll stop at nothing to protect what’s his. Or —“ Suga‘s mind wandered to the moments after the _incident_ , the days and weeks afterwards when he and Iwa had sheltered at Oikawa’s. He remembered the dogged determination on the alphas face, pouring over law textbooks and legal documents, swearing though gritted teeth in a sunrise preceded with no sleep — swearing to protect Suga, to get back at those in power for ever allowing such demeaning laws to pass, “I’m just scared. I don’t want to see **either** of my friends get hurt.”

“I can understand that. But I can also understand his reasons.”

Suga nearly slapped Iwa, but didn’t, instead withdrawing his hands from the alphas face and stared at him. Disappointment seeped into his voice, “Why do you say that, Iwa?”

The alpha merely sent his omega a sad but lazy smile and leaned in, to whisper in Suga’s ear – close enough so that Suga could feel the heat from his breath, could feel the guttural vibrations, “I’d do anything to protect you my darling angel.”

Suga melted. As if triggered by Iwa’s words, his heart overtook his body, he felt the throbbing of the heat in his fingertips and in his feet and in his erect cock, and his brain began to pulse with the undying need to be held. His scent of honeysuckle and fresh linen began to burn in the room and it obviously triggered something in Iwa as well, his pupils dilating to the point where his irises near disappeared.

“Kyoshi…” He moaned, restraint apparent in the tension in his body, the stiffening of his arms. The omega responded by going limp against him, beginning to whimper and whine. Sweat beads, instead of the pearls that Iwa believed Suga deserved, began to form along the omega’s hairline, “Baby.. oh, god you’re tempting. Can you hold it together until we get to the bedroom?”

“It hurts Hajime… please… it hurts so much. It’s so hot. I… can’t, can’t hold it.. ah. It’s sticky Hajime.”

Tendrils of heat robbed Suga’s body of any strength, all he felt was pain as Iwa supported him to the bedroom. It was stirring in his gut and his cock was painfully hard against the soft fabric of his boxers. He wanted, he wanted… he wanted to be satiated. It was too hot. He wanted to be filled with the bittersweet cum of the only person he loved. He wanted to be covered in the husky scent of the alpha. He wanted to be fingered and toyed with and knotted. Impregnated. Everything of his rational mind was thrown out of the scent-laden room. Only his barest desires and instincts remained.

  * ••



Iwa looked at Suga’s flushed face, and if it was possible, fell further in love with him than he already was.

“Just wait for me baby, I need to get ready. Try and hold on.”

There was no way Iwa was going to let himself bond with Suga, nor accidentally knot with him. Even if the omega begged – he wouldn’t bond, he wouldn’t allow himself to pull the omega down to suffer, Suga deserved someone who was so much better than himself. He deserved the universe. He was perfect.

Perfectly flustered and hot and bothered. Squirming on the sheets, whimpering and whining, “Sooo hot. Please. Fuck…. Hajime… it, it hurts. Help me.”

That was all the did it for Iwa, quickly sliding his shirt over his head, and the pants from his legs. And his fingers came down to help Suga, grabbing the hem of his shirt, “Arms above your head, baby. Come on, be good. That’s it, that’s it. I know it hurts… just try and wait for me. I’ll help you.”

The omega’s pants came off as Iwa knelt down, kissing the wanting mouth. Suga’s lips trembled and were hot, his breath a heatwave in Iwa’s mouth, but he tasted so damn good. Like the flowers that dotted his hedge – of which he’d planted to remind himself of the person he couldn’t be with – the scent of honeysuckle filled his nostrils. It was toxic, filling him with an instinctual urge to dominate, to control, to rush this perfect moment. But he wanted to savour every last inch until the very last wanting second.

When he pulled out of the kiss, it was only to slip his pants down and a condom on, then stare down at the marvellous omega he was about to fuck.

Suga was still squirming, whining, “Hajime… alpha. It hurts.”

Iwa traced his fingers teasingly over the omega’s chest, watching it rise and fall and feeling the shuddering sighs and lung-emptying groans. He straddled him, rubbing his freed cock against Suga’s clothed one, then deciding that was inadequate, reached down to run his fingers teasingly down it – featherlight touches. Suga’s body reacted immediately, back arching and moan escaping the beautiful mouth that Iwa interrupted immediately, overcome with the desire to touch, to feel, to taste.

Their lips clashed with overt desire, and Iwa’s fingers lost their feathery touches to frantic wandering, coming to place on Suga’s erect nipples. He rubbed them, flicking them then twisted them – feeling a dirty pleasure take his systems, as if he was touching something he shouldn’t be. It only spurred him on. Suga’s tongue pierced their closed lip embrace, opening it to the mixing of saliva and the sensitivity of battle between them, as tender tongue met tender tongue and rolled. Iwa felt saliva escape their mouths, could feel the cool of it against his lips as he breathed heavily.

“Touch me.” Was Suga’s only command when they came up properly for air.

And Hajime did.

He pulled off Suga’s boxers, amazed at how much slick was escaping the pulsing wet hole, amazed at how much precum dripped from the slit of his lover’s cock. But he wasn’t ready to ravage that area yet, he still hadn’t explored the rest of the body Suga presented him. The omega would have to wait. Though it wouldn’t take long before the alpha’s need to satiate his own throbbing cock would overcome all other rational thoughts.

His mouth found Suga’s ear, nibbling on it – and he revelled in the way it made his omega squirm. By the way Suga’s hips were bucking against his, it was clear to Iwa how much he was wanted. His teeth were the next to join the party, and he travelled his way down Suga’s chest, steadily making his way to the slicked, dripping dick that he touched with his hands so absentmindedly. He claimed all that he saw, marking with his teeth, with his tongue and Suga reciprocated, nails digging into Iwa’s back as Suga moaned with wanting abandon – heat radiating. Iwa felt dirty as he sucked on edges of Suga’ delicate ribcage, feeling the heaving of his lovers breathing, feeling as if he was writing his own name in graffiti on the Mona Lisa, though of course, no painting could compare.

And then, it all became too much – for the both of them, and Suga cried out, tears beginning to spill, and Iwa lifted his face from where he was marking the omega and buried it the soft pubic hair of his lover.

“You smell so good baby.” He growled and he could feel the twitching of Suga’s cock. He licked the underside, melting under the warmth in radiated, indulging in its selfish twitches, tracing the veins, “Do you want me to take your cum in my mouth?”

His eyes flicked to Suga’s eyes; glassy shades of wooden perfection, glossed over with pleasure and pain, then to his cheeks; flushed a deep red and his lips, wet with saliva and pouting then parting as – “Fuck me Hajime, ahh… please… I want to feel you inside…”

And Iwa complied to his beauty, kissing and licking his cockhead, while his fingers roamed the edges of the tight pink hole that was pulsing just for him. Just for his own thick long cock. Then he pushed, and the folds of skin swallowed his index finger, leaving Suga arching his back, gaping and gasping and moaning for more. More. More. His body pulled at Iwa’s finger, clasping it tight between the slick lined walls of his anus.

The walls were warm and Iwa searched for Suga’s sweet spot, even though he knew where it was – already committed to memory in his fingers and his throbbing length that begged for attention. But not yet. Not yet, he thought as he restrained himself. There was more of this man in front of him to explore. More sensitive spots to find. He rubbed every bit of pulsing flesh he could, buried his finger up to the web that joined his digits and curled his knuckle. He could feel Suga shaking, “Angel, do you like that? Do you want me to do that again, Kyoshi?”

“Gods, fuck… nghhh… Hajime… shit, I need more. I need your cock. I want to feel it.” Blushing, flustered, Kyoshi’s hands ran over his hair and clasped at what little there was to clasp. Sweat trickled down Kyoshi’s face and beaded in the rivets between his ribs. Iwa licked at them, cock hardening further at the pressure he felt at the intakes of breaths, the bones moving in accordance with Kyoshi’s lungs. Perfect.

“So impatient angel. I don’t want to hurt your beautiful body.” Iwa swept his free hand over Kyoshi’s weeping length, running the precum and slick mix over the skin, holding at the base and then began to pump it. The stimulation, even though it was only a hand job, seemed too much for the omega in heat – his chest heaving and falling and legs curled around the alphas back, pressing their bodies together.

Iwa pushed another finger inside, feeling the tightness of the hole, and the slick that was running down his hand. He scissored the hole slowly, anxiously looking at the changes in expression — lest he cause his angel any hurt. But that was in vain, because if anything, staring at those luscious lips and glassy eyes, merely turned him on further, and his alphas instincts begged for him to let go of the reins and let loose. Though Iwa knew, in slipping a third finger in, stilling at the tightness then separating his fingers even slower, Iwa knew Kyoshi was too good to be ravaged — at least now.

“Hurry up goddamnit.” He heard Kyoshi moan, heat spiking as more slick travelled down Iwa’s fingers and hand.

And the alpha could refrain no longer.

With one strong thrust he entered the pink wet hole, growling at how tight Kyoshi was — despite the preparation. It felt even better than his fingers, he could feel the omega’s heartbeat and his own. Pulsing, throbbing, wet hot mess – just as it should be. Tears slid down Kyoshi’s cheeks and he licked them, running his tongue just under his lover’s tear glands – still his hips while he waited until the omega told him it was okay to continue. His alphan instincts roared in disapproval, but his heart was full in wanting love, and the desire to please and pleasure his angel.

And then the omega gave a small moan of encouragement and the alpha was thrusting again, eyes hungrily devouring the way Kyoshi’s breath hitched in his moans, the way he twitched as he came close. And he felt the way his cock quivered into his hand as he stroked it – precum leaking all the more – slowly growing as the omega reached his first climax.

“Ahhh..” Kyoshi gasped, “Please.. talk… I want to.. your voice.. Nghh!”

“You want to hear my voice? Aren’t we demanding?” He teased, but there never would be a day where he wouldn’t comply. His hips bucked against the others, and his hands left the wanting omega’s dick for a moment to readjust his quivering legs. He bottomed out, and fresh tears spilled, ungodly moans – but still, with the voice on him, sounding more tantalizing and angelic than any church’s choir – fell from the sweet tasting lips. Iwa sighed, and groaned as the grip on his cock tightened, the omega pulling, sucking him in. He leaned in, until his mouth was resting against the beautiful sculpted artwork that was the folds of cartilage of Suga’s ear. His breath hot, heavy and hitched as he growled, low and guttural, “You’re so beautiful. Your scars make you perfect. Your hair is a halo for the light you give me. There’s no end to the sun, even in the night, because you are all I need to see.”

If normal couples murmured sweet nothings, Iwa murmured sweet somethings – he poured his musical heart out. Every scrap of poetry he’d written was engraved into his heart, written just for the other-worldy specimen in front of him. Every random song he’d concocted on the spot was out of love for the omega he adored. His lips moved in times with the pace he pushed in his thrusts, hitting Kyoshi’s prostate every time – placement memorised, desires memorised, the feeling of his fluttering heart renewing it every time. He listened as every delicate breath left his throat, punctuated by moaning and groaning and lewd high-pitched whines of satisfaction.

“I’d kill for you. I’d walk to the ends of the Earth just to see you on the horizon Kyoshi. If you were a star in the sky, I’d snuff out every light to see you burn brighter. I’m a moth to your perfect flame baby.”

Iwa could feel the heat building in him, as it always did when he saw Kyoshi in a state of such perfect disorder – could feel it throbbing in his lower abdomen and building pressure in his cock. Close. So close.

“Cum for me baby.” It wasn’t a command, but a quiet murmuring of trust. Trust was all they had, and the undying love as a flame in them both, heating them up. Suga’s eyes rolled back, and he quivered and quaked as they came, and Iwa lost himself in the white-hot bliss of the moment. The heat of the moment.

And when the heat of the moment died, all he could do was stare at the omega, bathed in the soft sunlight of the morning, cheeks flushed with heat, and face lit with the radiant afterglow of his orgasm.

“You’re my angel Kyoshi.”

His perfect angel, haloed by his silver hair and lit by the light of soft love for life in his heart. How did Iwa get so lucky?

“Then you must be the god I serve.” There was a pause as Suga removed his hands from the alphas back and stroked down the muscles that outlined his chest and his abdomen. A pause as he regained his breath, “You always catch me when I fall. You’ve never judged me.”

The omega angled upward and caught the alpha in a sweet chaste kiss, and Iwa could feel the heat still radiating off him in waves. It wouldn’t die down for a number of days – the length of the heat changed every time. And Kyoshi’s lust wouldn’t die down either. But that was okay, because there was nothing Iwa wanted to do more then to lie with his lover and meet his every need.

“I love you Kyoshi Sugawara.”

“I love you too Hajime Iwaizumi.”

If only the heat of the moment lasted – if only it could become their eternity. But there was no time for ‘if onlys’, after all, moments like those wouldn’t last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Hey, um,... 
> 
> Slightly apprehensive about uploading this, but oh well. Whatevs. To be honest I think it's really cute how much Iwa idolises Suga, and I hope I was able to capture that effectively. Like every second he looks at Suga he's just thinking damn, I love him – thats the sort of emotion I was going for here. Also I wrote from Iwa's POV just cause I was like, heat-driven delirium isn't the vibe I'm going for – though you guys will probably most definitely see that with OiHina. I really love their relationship honestly, and I love their pet names for each other. 
> 
> Ngl, this was sort of a test run for the smut chapters ahead (when they happen) – so please, feedback is appreciated. Drop a comment on your favourite part, and if there's any particular kinks you want to see indulged in the future (if not with IwaSuga than with OiHina). Also – fixation on chest and breathing? Idk, what'd y'all think. If you want more, say so. Maybe some fixation on breathing in fluff form (cuddling and that sort of stuff). Open to suggestions. 
> 
> Next chap, back to OiHina, probs the school chapter – want to move things along with Kageyama and Hinata's dynamic and relationship (which way to move tho, that is the question)
> 
> Hahah, I'm definitely going to rot in hell – and I'm going to drag you guys down too,   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	23. I'll make you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things come to light. Oikawa reveals one of his hidden desires. Hinata reveals a hidden insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had a massive amount of writers block to overcome (literally wrote two thousand words of this in the last two hours, the first thousand words took me seven days to get out), but it's here now!!

Hinata woke to the vibrations that rattled through his own chest and the mortification that soon followed as he realised, he was purring. _Oh god, I’m purring. Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to let Oikawa sleep on the couch again with me. Did he notice it? Can he feel it?_ His thoughts spiralled, and he stopped the pleasant vibrations immediately, feeling them die in his throat.

He’d never been one to purr excessively – never really feeling comfortable enough, though it quickly became a frequent occurrence when his and Kageyama’s courtship started – his stomach fluttered briefly at the thought – but now? Of course, it had to happen today, last night – the one night where he’d actually asked Oikawa to stay beside him, sleep beside him. Though that being said, it would’ve been weirder to ask him to go – after spilling his heart out to Hinata, telling him the deep twisted tale of Suga and Iwa’s past – of Oikawa’s past. He wondered how bad it really was, because the alpha had certainly glossed over some parts. How much had he suffered? His poor senpai. How much guilt had they placed on each other? It hurt his head, but mostly his heart, just thinking about it.

So, instead of chasing the headache-d pipe dream of trying to weasel the truth from between the lines, he merely sighed and snuggled in closer to the warmth beside him. It wasn’t as if he really wanted Oikawa to lie beside him, to hold him – but it was helping him get better right? And the warmth of a body was always welcome. Especially if he accidentally kicked the blankets off in the night and was left alone with his night clothes to fend off the cold.

It was so nice, that he nearly began to purr again – he could feel the rattling beginning in his chest and he fought his instincts to supress it. It was just so nice! The alphas arms were wrapped around him, fingers entangled into his hair – and it wasn’t as if he could really pull away, but in truth he didn’t want to – he liked the sensation of Oikawa’s long legs against his own, and the sensation of… his face reddened as he realised the proximity of their, well, lower parts, and he forced his thoughts away. It wouldn’t do now to get turned on by that.

And that was the problem. How was he, so adamant to stay loyal to Kageyama a few days ago, even if he had to maintain a purely physical relationship with Oikawa, how was he now getting warm fuzzy feelings at the thought of lying next to him, at thought of Oikawa’s low baritones and his long setter fingers threading through his hair.

Hinata flushed red. Something was very wrong with him. But… was it really that wrong? He was confused, and he didn’t really want to be confused – he was tired of the emotions that ate him up for breakfast everytime he tried to think about Oikawa and Kageyama and which alpha –

He cringed. _Which alpha my ass Shoyou, this isn’t a fucking fantasy. This is real, you can’t stay in limbo like this. You have to choose._

“Fuck.” He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself slowly from his alphas warm and comforting arms. _My alpha. My mate._ But also – _My courtmate. My Kageyama._ Hinata sat up, and pulled at his hair in frustration. What was he supposed to do? He had to choose – for the sake of his sanity, his health and his heart.

  * •• 



_A few hours later_

Oikawa stepped out of the shower, feeling well rested and refreshed. The mirror was fogged – as it should be, and he wiped the end of his towel over it, making way for his radiant face. Water dripped down his hairline, and pooled in the divots between his prominent collarbones and the muscles behind – which then fell from the imperfections to run mazes down his toned abdomen. He towelled himself off carefully, making sure to catch each last drop of water, all the while planning what to do today.

He could tell Hinata was getting restless. And in truth, the alpha was too. Neither were the type to stay at home for extended periods of time – but Oikawa wasn’t ready to go out just yet, not ready to open Hinata up for the possibilities of meeting his overprotective pack. Oikawa still felt resistance in Hinata’s touch, could faintly feel the turmoil of his omega’s thoughts. It was courtesy of the bond, no matter how hard the omega tried to hide his pain, if Tooru wanted to, he could feel it. He guessed that that function of the bond was meant for sharing (and therefore halving) pain, but now it just served as a reminder that Hinata wasn’t his, fully. Not yet.

So, what would they do? What could _he_ do to show Hinata that the omega was his and his alone? He towelled the water from his hair and smiled as a thought struck him – even if Hinata’s mind rioted, his body would obey. It would always obey. It would remind the omega of where he belonged, with whom he belonged. After all, Tooru had to be patient. He couldn’t scare the omega away with threats and violence. He had to break him, have Hinata come running back to him. Choose him. Even if it meant manipulating everything else around the omega, Hinata would have to choose him of his own accord.

Taking a look at the clothes that hung waiting for him to get changed into, he decided not to get dressed. Not just yet. Instead, Oikawa wrapped his towel around his midsection, letting it drape loosely over his upper thighs and flaccid member and held it in place.

Looking just like that, with only a little scrap of fabric to keep him from being completely naked he unlocked the door and walked out.

He could hear Hinata humming to himself, could hear the light _thwacks_ of him fluffing and folding the plush blankets they’d slept with. _They._ Plural. Oh, it felt nice to think about them curled up together, his little warm sun, _his_ omega clinging to his side. Though, on seeing his puffy eyes before his shower, he knew it had been him doing the majority of the clinging. But it was nice to stroke his inner alpha, so he let that fact go.

_Now, what to do…_

Oikawa made his way softly to the bedroom, at the same time spreading soft tendrils down the bond, crooning softly through it, _Come_. It was the alphan urge that he sent down the bond, calling to his mate. And he knew Hinata would. Something inside his gut, the some that would anxiously roll around before a game, told him that he would.

He stood beside the door, feeling like a predator waiting to ambush its prey, heart beating wildly. The alpha in him stirred happily at the mere thought of what he was about to do.

And Hinata was approaching. He could hear his footsteps tapping down the hall, could feel the apprehension that leaked from his omega through the bond. And his heart just beat faster at the thought.

“Oikawa?” The omega ventured and Oikawa saw the doorknob turn and the door began to open. He saw the mop of orange hair and then the omega was right in front of him turning many shades of crimson, eyes taking in his nearly bare body and Oikawa was hard at just the expression of shock and they both knew that about that very quickly.

Now it was up to Oikawa to play his cards right – because the interaction could go one of two ways. One, where Hinata indulges in his alphas touch and begins to crave it and two, where Hinata feels like he’s backed into a corner and pushes back, falling down the rabbit hole back to Kageyama. And if there was anything that Oikawa didn’t want to happen it was Hinata going back to Kageyama. For once, he felt more than one reason come to mind – a few more added to the reason of Kageyama’s happiness.

He had to be careful. He had to control this situation, like the puppet master he was. Like the lawyer he was training to be. But, in looking at his omega’s face, he knew that he couldn’t afford to lose Hinata’s emerging trust.

“I’m sorry about what happened last night, Hinata.” He had to put himself on the backfoot, step back so Hinata could willingly step forward. Oikawa lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck – dropping his confident façade for one of embarrassment, “I didn’t mean to dump all that on you. I know you’re confused enough – don’t lie.” He cut Hinata off as the omega opened his mouth to speak “I can feel it through the bond.”

Oikawa trailed his hand down Hinata’s neck, liking the way the omega shivered under his touch. Compliant.

“But I’m still your alpha – no matter what the future holds. I’m your alpha, so you can talk to me about how you feel, alright? I don’t want you to suffer on your own.” Oikawa paused, looking at Hinata’s flushed face – though he felt it was for a different reason now. Time to hammer it home, “It hurts me to see you suffer on your own.”

His hand went from Hinata’s neck to cupping his face, but it wasn’t him that closed the gap between their mouths. Hinata leaned into him and took his lips sweetly, as if it were a delicate piece of candy to be enjoyed and savoured. And then the omega leaned back and the alpha didn’t allow him to separate, and trapped him between his body and the wall.

“Oikawa,” gasped Hinata, “Wait.”

The omega, who had more mobility – as he was not currently holding a towel around his midsection – pushed Oikawa away. Though the alpha could tell how much the action hurt him, the bond opening slightly to reveal how much Hinata really craved that touch.

“What is it?” Oikawa asked, shifting his grip on his towel, allowing it to drop a bit lower. His v-line exposed. Hinata’s eyes dropped and the omega’s blush darkened, then flicked back up to his face, a soft breathy moan escaping him.

The omega’s hands came up to cup his face, and he felt the blush on his cheeks – ever so faint also grow. It was the first time he’d been treated with such tenderness. What was Hinata thinking? What was he doing? His curiosity craved to be satiated. He didn’t deserve to be treated this way. What was _he_ doing? He’d just been scheming to undermine everything the omega held dear so that he’d be his last remaining pillar of hope – but now… the sunshine that glittered in Hinata’s eyes, he didn’t want to squash it. He just wanted to own it, carve his name on the omega’s heart. His own heart throbbed at the thought of having the omega by his side forever.

Oikawa couldn’t even hold his gaze, and his eyes dropped to search the seams of the omega’s shirt. He felt dirty for the thoughts he’d been harbouring. But, at the same time, he felt it was justified. He just wanted to protect Hinata from any hurt he could face, he wanted to look after him, and he wanted to be the _only_ one looking after him. And yet… gah. Why did his feelings have to be so confusing?

“Look at me.” The omega’s thumbs stroked the soft skin of his cheeks, and his eyes searched the alpha’s own deep brown ones. The honeyed tones that danced in his omega’s irises shone, and they softened looking at him. His quiet hum spoke of understanding, “You’re just as confused as I am, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Oikawa could feel the blush spreading further across his face, how ugly and vulnerable he must’ve looked in that moment. He hated the way he felt. Why couldn’t he just make up his mind? He wanted to dominate the omega but he wanted to protect him, wanted to ravage but wanted to please. And he knew how Hinata felt about control – having shown his preferences very clearly in the bath a few days earlier. He gave a soft chuckle that startled Hinata and looked at him with a searching gaze, “But is it wrong to want you?”

A coy smile swept across Hinata’s lips and he looked down, suddenly surprised, suddenly bashful. The omega bit his lip, seemingly measuring out his next words. His body seemed to respond faster though and Oikawa could see the omega’s pants tenting – just a bit. It only made the alpha harder beneath his towel.

Hinata shifted one of his hands to gently soothe the skin of the alpha’s neck. His eyes trailed the paths his hand left then wandered back up to his face, “No? Is it wrong to still love Kageyama?”

“No,” Oikawa mirrored, removing one of his hands from his grip on his towel to also mirror Hinata’s action trailing one of his hands across the soft scar tissue of his bite mark – bond mark, “But do you think you can learn to love me too?”

Hinata sighed, eyes sad but soft with wanting, “I can’t answer that question right now. My mind’s confused and my heart is too. But…” He trailed off, hesitating again, “Yeah, maybe.”

There was a pause as Oikawa tried to process what Hinata said. Every emotional string, he plucked felt raw, he felt bare. But his omega had accepted him, and had opened up to the possibility of love. He searched the others eyes, which now seemed uncertain. The pause stretched thin, but the silence was broken with a hesitant question, “Are you willing to look after me? For the rest of my life?”

“I...”

“I know you didn’t think of the consequences when you bonded me Oikawa, but… I need to know if you’ll be here for me.” Hinata’s eyes welled with tears, “I’m confused, and the omega in me needs to be looked after.”

His hands fell from the alphas face and Oikawa nearly groaned at the loss of the warmth. How had the table been turned again? The alpha was unsure, “Help me understand Hinata.”

“Sorry, this is so stupid. You wanted to talk to me not the other way around. Continue talking to me Oikawa. Ignore me.”

“How? How can I ignore you Shoyou?” There was a sharp intake of breath at his first name being spoke out aloud, and his face crumpled as the omega tried to stop the tears from falling. Oikawa’s one free hand wiped at the ones that had already fallen. They searched each other’s faces in a hungry need to be understood, to understand, “You’re mine – and I know you hate hearing that you’re claimed, that omega’s need their freedom, and I know you need yours too, but. Fuck me, Shoyou, there’s so many things that I want to do, with you, to you, for you. This is the first serious relationship I’ve had in a long while, and we’re mated for life, so can’t we just agree to each be confused and work through it together, with each other?”

“What do you want to do to me?” Hinata gazed at him apprehensively.

“I..” Oikawa stopped. He considered lying for a split second, to hide his dark desires. But he knew the omega would know – through the bond – and it was pointless to cause more barriers between them. After all, he was aiming to break those barriers down. He called upon his reserves of confidence to help him choke out the next words, “Dominate. I want to be the only person you think of in _that_ way.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Oikawa repeated, and immediately tried to back pedal, even though he’d phrased it in the nicest way he possibly could. It wasn’t as if he could say that his alpha wanted to see his omega on the floor, drooling, dripping – a mess in handcuffs and rope, mewling in want for his cock to fill him up, “Sorry, I know you don’t want that. After the bath, you’re not the submissive type. Like on that fucking court, your spikes – I just… as an alpha. And I guess.. I.. uh.”

He stuttered to halt, as the omega’s hands came up again to caress his face. If anything, Hinata should be backing away in disgust, not comforting him again. Why was he doing this? What did he want? Why couldn’t he figure out this orange-haired short stack of a mate?

“Oikawa, I said I wasn’t submissive, but that doesn’t mean,” His eyes flicked down to the obvious tent in the towel, and the omega licked his lips. He glanced back up at Oikawa through full eyelashes, “That doesn’t mean I don’t like it when an alpha dominates me. Can’t help it, ya know.” He ran a finger along Oikawa’s jawline and whispered, “It’s in my blood, huh?”

“So,” Oikawa’s voice dropped an octave, low and sultry, “you’re saying you want me to fuck you, long, hard and fast. To make a mess of your arsehole, and leave you with nothing but moans ringing in your ears?”

“Aren’t we just confused and working through it…” Hinata paused, running his finger over his lip, pulling it, teasing, “Together?”

“I won’t have you if you’re thinking of another man, Hinata.” The alpha shook his head, “I want to be the only one you see.”

The teasing tone dropped, and the attitude changed, “Then be here for me. Show me you want me. Show the omega in my blood how much your alpha wants me. If you want to be the only one I see, then show me a view I can only see with you.”

  * ••



Hinata knew the words spilling from his mouth were a lie, he knew he would always hold Kageyama in his heart. But something in him, his inner omega he supposed, yearned for something in the alpha in front of him. It may have just been his cock, but last night he’d seen a side of the alpha that he thought he would never see – how many more sides did he have? He wanted to explore all of them, find out everything about Oikawa.

Could he learn to love him? He’d said maybe, but that was a lie. Already he could feel himself sliding down that slippery slope, heart falling to pieces, torn between the two men.

“What’s the view like? Can you take me to the top and show me?” Hinata leaned forward, only to lower his voice and whisper in husky tones of need, “Reach the summit and give me a climax only you can give me. Dominate me.”

  * ••



And that was all Oikawa needed to hear, dropping the towel and shoving Hinata down on his knees, “We’ll start with some ground rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, 
> 
> MASSIVE QUESTION: Do you want me to continue this scene next chapter, or skip to the school bit? If I continue this scene, it will be the long awaited OiHina smut, but you guys will have to wait longer for the also long awaited school and KageHina interactions. Let me know in the comments!! (Also customary, drop a comment of your favourite part from the chap :) )
> 
> So... got to see some internal conflict from Oikawa. I'm internally conflicted about Oikawa y'all, on one hand he's one of my favourite characters so I by default love him, but also he's a bit of a dick in this one, but he's also getting better and he loves Hinata in his own perverse way. My intention was to conflict all of youse about him, but uhh... now I'm just confused lol. I also love how accepting Hinata is, and how much of a tease he is. Definitely become more adjusted to living with Oikawa. It's just cute haha. 
> 
> Anyway, a bit late, but merry Christmas to y'all (who celebrate it) (happy nondenominational greetings to the rest of you), hope you've all had / are having a wonderful holiday!!   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	24. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get the party started. (but like not really bc everyone is confused af)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fellas,   
> I'm back! Sorry for the wait – as usual though, these sort of scenes take me longer to write, the words just have so much more weight to them and there's a fine line between vibes. 
> 
> probably not what y'all expected, but I do need to keep this in line with my story... so yeah. 
> 
> anyway, won't keep you from this saucy chap , enjoy ~~

Hinata didn’t know how it came to this. Well, he did know, but he didn’t really want to think about it. Every touch that trailed his skin sent white hot flames of pleasure licking his foggy mind, and he couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe, the heady scents of Oikawa’s desire – as if it were pouring rain, the smell of it thick in his nose – and his own heavy sweetly alluring scent in the slick that slid down his exposed ass – even if the distinct scents were covered by the hormone suppressors in his meds. The smells had him gasping for more, panting, gulping air as he attempted to swallow the smell and immortalise – he couldn’t breathe _enough_. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t experienced the feeling of domination. He’d been dominated in the past, before Kageyama, before his courtship, when he craved touch and validation from alphas – going through appropriate government services with his parents to pay for that release in his heats. Or, when he was feeling more rebellious, on nights when he was neglected – touch-starved and berated, escaping to find someone, anyone to hold him. And more often than not it ended with him barely able to walk, tears streaming down his face, the alpha indulging in pleasure while he chased the euphoria of a release he never was allowed to obtain. And with Kageyama, well, that had been different.

Kageyama was like a raging storm of aggression and love at the same time – vanilla in his words, but violent in his lovemaking. He’d grown accustomed to it, and so the omega in him had grown used to begin stroked and stirred and petted – kind words slipping from saliva coated tongues. He had forgotten how much he liked to be treated as a _dirty omega_. It was wrong, he could feel the curling guilt and shame that lit his stomach every time he thought those thoughts. But it was inherent, he couldn’t help liking it, finding some sort of machoistic pleasure in the domination he experienced. He’d forgotten how sensual it was, being on the submissive end, especially when he and Kageyama were constantly fighting to be the dominant.

But Oikawa was different. Very different. And he hated how much he liked it. He hated how his toes curled and back arched and legs quivered at the fleeting, teasing touches. But he loved it too. He couldn’t not. Not when his omega purred, and his body set aflame as pain ached from the creases Oikawa pressed into his skin. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy it, shouldn’t find pleasure in it, especially when there were omegas out there forced to do the same, gagged, forced consent. But he did. He ached for the touches, ached for the proximity, for the power imbalance.

Oikawa was different.

Hinata’s eyes fluttered as he stared into the cool brown ones, watched the way the alpha’s pupils dilated at his flustered face, saliva already drooling from his mouth. The larger alpha caged him against the bed, limbs framing him, holding him in place. His clothes had just been torn from his body, rough enough to cause an anxious but also aroused spike in his scent, gentle enough as to not rip them. Oikawa trailed kisses up his sternum, and Hinata shuddered at the feeling of cooling spit on his skin. The alphas hands toyed with his love handles, small but at the dilation in Oikawa’s eyes, appreciated. What struck Hinata was the gentleness that hadn’t been present in their previous wandering _explorations_ and adventures, while the care had been there the ephemeral, teasing nearly tentative touches hadn’t been. Was this what he though domination was?

But the glint in Oikawa’s eyes spoke differently. It was intense, and had his stomach curdling.

“Hands up _chibi-chan_.” An alphas command, and oh how Hinata shivered at the dark, husky tones. He had to comply, instinct overriding him and he lifted his shivering arms, feeling his knuckles scrape against the headboard. Shivers wracked his body in anticipation.

Oikawa drew something from beyond his line of sight, and he felt cold metal press into his skins – “ _Ground rule 1, no touching yourself unless I say so._ ”

Oh. This, this was different. He’d been told not to touch himself, but in that register — in the alphan way of taking control, he moaned

What was happening? Why did he enjoy it? He felt shame and guilt curdle his insides, he wanted it to stop, cheeks flushing red, but at the same time never wanted it to end. Kageyama’s face swam to mind as he felt the burn of guilt grow, but then that was disrupted by the sensations being left like fairies kisses up and down his skin. Tingles erupted up his neck as he felt lips and then tongue press to his bare skin, and the rumbling of Oikawa’s low baritone, _“Ground rule 2, no thinking about Kageyama.”_

“Fuck... Oikawa, I said _show me,_ don’t tell me. I can’t – ahh...” He stopped as Oikawa’s mouth clamped around one of his nipples, a growl of disapproval already felt in the rumbling across his stomach and the press of his chest against him. Hinata’s hands pulled against the restraints as arched inwards, attempting to pull away from the overwhelming sensation. Why was he so sensitive? Was it because of the bond? Or was it because, he opened the eyes he didn’t know he had shut and glanced down at the cool, surveying gaze of his alpha – the gaze filled with lust and desire… or was it because, somewhere inside of him, deep down in a lewd part of his mind that he knew he had (because he liked more flavours than just vanilla), he knew that he liked it?

“ _Rule 3, no talking back.”_ The alpha moved up to kiss Hinata, forgoing his previously light and feathery kisses in exchange for something a lot heavier, a lot more feverish, “But if at any time you feel uncomfortable or scared, just say the safe word okay?”

“Which is…?”

“Idiot.” Oikawa laughed, sly grin plastered on his face as he took Hinata’s face in another exploration, tongue sweeping curving movement against his own rough tongue, against the ribbed roof, with enough pressure to making the omega squirm. Just as Hinata could feel the pressure building behind his eyes to take a _fucking breath, you need to breathe Shoyou_ – the alpha parted. Hinata could only imagine how swollen his lips were, the inside of his mouth tingling yet numb, coated in saliva that wasn’t his.

“Idiot,” The alpha repeated rocking his hips. Soft flesh met Hinata’s cock, which he only just realised was throbbing painfully, “I said no talking back didn’t I?”

He laughed softly into Hinata’s neck, unable to keep his lips off him for an extended amount of time, nibbling tenderly at the place where his jaw hit his neck, only to start harshly sucking – as if he were a babe at a mother’s tit or a vacuum cleaner at the edges of the carpet. Hinata opened his mouth in shock and nearly cried out at how the sensation changed with the moving of his jaw. Why did it feel so fucking good? He never knew his jaw, his goddamn _jaw,_ to be zone which could cause such sharp pulls of pleasure that tugged at his fuzzy brain, but here he was, gasping and arching at the pressure Oikawa was exerting. Hinata pulled against his restraints, and they rattled and in punishment – or shock – Oikawa’s fingers dug deeper into his love handles, fingernails biting at the skin.

When he pulled back, strings of saliva connected the two, and Hinata was sure that he’d already have a hickey forming. Dark red, bruising, he felt his heart where Oikawa’s mouth had just left. The cuffs bit into his skin as he pulled at them weakly.

“The safe word will be ‘volleyball’, okay? Can you remember that?” His voice was suddenly gentle, but he breathed the words into Hinata’s ear, hot. It sent shivers rocketing up and down Hinata’s body and he mixed his sigh with a slight moan. A dark chuckle and a – 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Oikawa straddled the omega, kissing him gently. Hinata was confused – despite his trepidation about the possessiveness of the alpha, he was being more tender and loving. And his omega ached for it. His chest squeezed as Oikawa opened their lips and slid his tongue inside, groaning softly. He could feel the throbbing of his cock when he opened his eyes, that again – he didn’t realise he had shut, and saw the flush across Oikawa’s cheeks, felt in on his own.

And then something changed. Hinata wasn’t sure what it was. But something changed in the air, in the room, in the alpha and his hands went from cupping the side of Hinata’s face to touching his nipples, pulling out of the kiss and smirking down at him.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“I–“ Rule _3_ , he reminded himself, no talking. He nodded. Somehow it felt lewder to not speak his mind, he felt more at the mercy of his alpha. Unable to express his opinions, relying on his body language and their connection through the bond – which only strengthened in aching want for _his_ alpha with his increasing reliance on it. He knew there was safety in the safe word, but… his stubbornness didn’t allow him to even consider it gracing his tongue.

He couldn’t think about what he liked, disliked, the pain in the part of his heart that still beat for his courtmate. He couldn’t think – not when the pleasure overtook the pain, when the euphoric blissed out emptiness took over his brain. Cock stiff against Oikawa’s own, Hinata knew he was done with thinking. Done with the guilt and the shame.

He would worry about the consequences after. When he was sane enough. He succumbed to the moans building in his chest and let out a high-pitched whine. Wanting. He succumbed to Oikawa’s pulling, pushing teases – wanting more. His omega had come out to play.

  * ••



Oikawa didn’t know how these touches had affected Hinata, not at first. He could feel a growling building in his throat. Feel the red behind his eyes and see the beautiful omega in front of them. He lapped hungrily at the boy, tasting the sweet pheromone-heavy sweat, for even if he couldn’t smell the boy, he would make up for it in his other sense. Devouring.

And then, he heard the whine. He felt the resistance ease, not under his fingers, not the physical resistance that enticed him so, but the mental resistance – that eased. And he wondered what it was to make the sweet omega let go of his instincts so.

  * ••



For Hinata, in his aching state, it was simple. He was being _played_ with. Treated as a special toy, to look after, to play with, to _own_ and eventually – he realised with stunning clarity, with stunning clarity that he wanted it so badly – to destroy. Had he come to hate his circumstances so much that he wanted to be undone? No. He wanted his alpha to undo him, to fuck him until he fell apart then kiss him and bandage him up, comfort him.

It was his omega talking, but Shoyou didn’t care.

  * ••



Oikawa graced his tongue with Hinata’s body, lapping at it, eyes focused on pearly white skin of his body, contrasting the slight tan of his thighs and then the skin hidden by curly brown pubes. His tongue caught the base of Hinata’s cock and the omega shivered, the rattle of metal against the wooden headboard turning Oikawa on more than he liked to admit. His lips came together as he kissed it, feeling his omega’s heartbeat, working his way up the shaft until he reached the tip, feverishly red, leaking precum. He lapped it.

“You’re like a bitch in heat.” He couldn’t help murmur, eyes blown wide.

Hinata froze against him, but Oikawa didn’t let him have time to react, to speak or to think in retaliation. Just enveloped the cockhead in his mouth and in one swift motion took his lips to the base, nose touching the curls. The omega keened, back arching and Oikawa could feel the balance between his heart and his head get disturbed, he could feel the pleasure spread through the omega’s body as the bond link was thrown wide open.

He couldn’t help but release his pheromones, an already heady stench of sex in the air. Looking at Hinata’s face, something was pleased to see the open lips, panting, moaning, sweat plastered to his forehead, eyes bathed in an emotion Oikawa didn’t know how to place.

“Toooruu.” The boy panted, tongue obviously wanting something to do.

But it was a broken rule. A broken promise between alpha and omega and it was his alpha that responded. A deep growl bubbled in his throat, and his lips left the pulsating cock, and Oikawa sunk two fingers _into_ Hinata without warning. Even if he did feel his cock twitch painfully against him at the wanting whine of his first name. It was dry and Hinata muffled a cry and feeling sudden distress Oikawa was pulled out of his alphan stupor for long enough to have the common sense, the restraint, to use his omega’s own precum to lubricate him. And then he sunk back into his instincts, growl and groans and muffled moans ripping from his chest as he explored the omega’s now wet anus.

“Can you feel it Shoyou?” He took the omega’s cock in his mouth again, other hand reaching up and grabbing a nipple roughly – not caring which one. Oikawa twisted it and the body beneath him jerked painfully, but a moan left Hinata’s chest, and he pressed his fingers hard enough to feel the divots between the muscle and the ribs, feeling the trembling of his breaths. His voice was breathy as he sucked in his cheeks, hollowing them until a slight vacuum was formed, feeling the growing of the cock in his mouth, pulling away before the boy could release, “I’m the only one who can make you feel this way.”

Hinata moaned loudly and his hips bucked, searching for the beautiful friction that had surrounded his cock, the warmth that enveloped and the tongue that had swirled. Oikawa added a third finger into the sucking, devouring asshole that rimmed pink. He looked delicious, it looked deliciously lewd. As he scissored, Oikawa watched the way it pulsed, felt the way it clenched and relaxed against his fingers and felt a tremble in his stomach as he imagined it around his member.

It took him all his willpower to not rut the boy then and there, but he remembered his mission. The task he’d been given by Hinata, by Shoyou, by _his omega himself_. The mission to pleasure him, to show him a view without Kageyama, to bring him to a climax no one else could bring him to. He released more of his scent, more of his alphan pheromones leaking. Hinata trembled in response and his pupils ate his irises in one swift gulp, eyes going wide with lust. He’d fallen to his omega completely by now, Oikawa could tell. He didn’t know how he could tell, he just could. He could, and he could do anything.

But he didn’t want to hurt him. His alpha wanted to, but Oikawa didn’t. And for once they disagreed.

“Look at you, so lewd. So omegan, laid out in front of me like a feast just for me.” His words were the one thing he couldn’t restrain. He should feel horrible, but instead a sadistic smile graced his face, “Just for me, Shoyou.”

The omega didn’t respond verbally – tasked not to. Didn’t say the safe-word, only whined again and began to buck his hips against the fingers that were curling and tugging at his insides, pain and pleasure all at once. They stretched and he moaned and then Oikawa had had enough, cock twinging painfully, reminding him that there was still one member at the party unaccounted for.

But he wouldn’t do anything until he was asked to. Shoyou had to ask him himself. Yes, he would dominate – his scent definitely did, yes, he was on top, yes, he was playing with the omega as if he were a toy to be loved – but the toy had to respond in kind. Shoyou had to come to him of his own volition, even if that meant Oikawa leaving him here in wanting agony all night – leaving his own cock stiff and painful in wanting agony all night. Oikawa was playing the long-game, he wanted Shoyou entirely, all to himself, devoted.

It was perverse and he knew it, but in his alphan rush of adrenalin, pheromones and instincts, he frankly didn’t care.

  * ••



Hinata whined and pulled at his restraints, not caring for the way the now warm metal bit into his wrists. Oikawa was teasing him horribly slowly. Fingers creating pressure but not the type he needed. He needed friction, he needed something bigger, longer, stronger, a force to rip his orgasm from his lungs and send him into the white bliss that he needed. To find the summit, and climax – to reach for the top and see the land for all it’s worth, drown himself in euphoria and the warm woody tones of Oikawa’s eyes. For pleasure and pain were two sides of the same coin, and he was frantically flipping between both.

“Please… Tooruu.”

“Say it you slut.” His alpha hissed and Hinata hated the way his body responded to it, asshole clenching tightly, back arching as the other hand that caressed his nipple tightened. Oikawa’s mouth nipped at his skin, sucking, sucking, sucking, “Tell me what you want.”

His cock dribbled in precum, and he hated the way he loved Oikawa’s domineering voice, commanding him to answer. His omega purred. Hinata longed to wrap his hands around Oikawa’s neck and whisper in his ear what he wanted, to hide his face in shame – but his restraints held him back, and he was forced to say it – watch Oikawa’s smirk grow and his fangs bare slightly. Shivered at the sight.

“God, please…” He whined, trying to gain some sense of release against the fingers that had stilled inside his body. Momentarily of course, for at the sound of his voice they sped up, Oikawa fucking him with three fingers – withdrawing them, only to insert a fourth. It stretched his hole, brushed his prostate painfully – everything was painful but warm and fuzzy at the same time. Confusing pain and pleasure together, intertwining them. But it lacked. It was lacking, “Tooruu..”

He blushed, a permanent red tinge in his cheeks. Oikawa’s eyes raked over him greedily, and though his lips puckered – presumably in want to taste him again – he didn’t lower himself down. The omegas body twinged at that, sensitive and wanting to feel those entrancing trails of pleasure that Oikawa left. He didn’t even have time to question his thoughts, the need for his alpha’s dick inside him growing stronger with every second.

“Say it.” A hiss, guttural, sultry. Authoritarian.

Hinata met Oikawa’s eyes. Bit his lip. Then the words spilled from it, “Help me cum. I can’t do it from your fingers alone.”

  * ••



Hinata was the portrait of perfection in Oikawa’s eyes. Half-lidded eyes, watering slightly from the constant stimulation that was too much and yet not enough, blush that screamed innocence yet also alluded to his eroticism. Lips so plump and full that he wanted to take them and suck them and keep on kissing him until they couldn’t breathe. But the words that had fallen into scent heavy air, that of his pheromones and the pungent smell of Hinata’s slick, they blew him away more than his omega did.

He was sure he blushed, could feel the red flowing to his cheeks. But he merely smiled, leaned down, took those sweet lips into a sweeter kiss than broke it, “Do you want my cock Shoyou?”

The omega’s face reddened and tugged on the cuffs in an attempted to hide himself, an unconscious movement. He hesitated and Oikawa took that chance to twist his fingers that lay inside of Hinata, curling them slightly then arching them to brush the omega’s prostate. Shoyou couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. He bit his lips and went to say something, but was interrupted as Oikawa’s other hand went to his neck, pressing down lightly in warning.

“Rule number three Shoyou.” He growled, and Shoyou shivered. Tooru felt the pulsing in his own cock increase as Shoyou’s face reddened, felt his fangs elongate slightly from where they sat prettily between his normal teeth. His alpha roared against the restraints, he felt lust crowding his vision. Wanted to rut the boy so badly, “Show me how much you want it.”

The scent in the room, heady, hot, humid and musky with alphan want sharpened slightly. It sharpened as Oikawa’s cock began to ooze, as Hinata began to buck his hips against Oikawa’s. His face grimaced as shivers wracked his small body and Tooru couldn’t move his eyes from the omega’s face, watching as Shoyou tried to deny the pleasure he felt. As his rationality tried to stop him from enjoying – _ah, he must be thinking about Kageyama._

That was going to change.

Oikawa ripped his fingers roughly from Hinata’s asshole, cringing slightly as a cry of pain tore from the other, and replaced them with his throbbing cock. Hinata whimpered in relief and want as Oikawa entered him, the alpha also releasing a breathy moan at the sensation of the warmth, pulsing skin against his.

It was everything Oikawa had hoped for, the erotic faces Hinata was making as his hands were cuffed to the headboard, cock bouncing sloppily on his stomach. Tears welled in the omegas eyes and began to fall, as he found his rhythm and lost himself to the pleasure that coursed through his alphan body. 

It was only when they had both came – multiple times, only when his fangs retracted and Hinata’s slick began to dry that they returned to their senses. Properly.

  * ••



Hinata watched as Oikawa’s eyes widened, blearily through his own sleepy eyes. The boy was spent and drifting between a state of sleep and wakefulness, conscious only to help Oikawa uncuff him. His leaden eyelids slid shut.

Warm hands let him down gently onto the bed, felt it dip and then right itself and the padded sounds of feet against floorboards. Still coming down off the high of sex, he couldn’t allow himself to sleep just yet. Because sleeping meant that when he would wake, he would have to think about the implications of his actions. Of his body’s feverish _glee_ , his inner omega wanting to hear more dirty words falling from Oikawa’s lips, to be owned in a way that just allowed him to explore the sensations of ecstasy running through his body.

He felt a dip in the bed again and then a warm washer run over his trembling body. Warm hands enveloped him again, lifting him and readjusting his tired body. Ones that remained in areas PG-rated, and he was thankful for it.

The sweet lull of post-coital unconsciousness called to him. He was spent. And he felt safe, despite his freedom in movement and free speech taken away from him in that… _event._ He couldn’t help but relax and feel safe in the warm scent Oikawa was now emitting. Hinata relaxed into his alphas warm embrace, slipping, slipping…

“Sorry Shoyou.” The faintest whisper, as if Oikawa already though he was asleep, “God, I’m so sorry.”

…sleep. Hinata couldn’t bring himself to respond, consciousness already wavering.

  * ••



Oikawa hated that he hurt him, but he loved everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, 
> 
> Wow, this was a doozy – now I think we have to move on with the actual plot. Next chapter y'all can expect a school one, probs the getting ready and like Oikawa just absolutely heaping praises on Shoyou. hehe spoiler alert. Oh, also, we'll see Kags very soon!!
> 
> Now for this chapter. Drop a comment on what your favourite part was, and also if you think remorseful Oikawa is an Oikawa we want to see more of. Cause like, he has his desires – but as he expressed, he doesn't want to hurt Shoyou. Alpha Oikawa turmoil babbyyyyy. Also Shoyou wanting to get absolutely ravaged but all confused about that – Omega Shoyou dirtyyyy. Don't worry though, eventually we'll get scenes where they can just enjoy themselves (they being... KageHina, OiHina... no one knows...) 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to say, but I'll be returning to school soon – the new semester is starting in a few weeks – so I won't be able to post as frequently as before. I'll write when I can (it sort of helps me to relieve stress), but I can't promise much. Updating may drop down to a chapter every few weeks (like maybe even once a month, though I'll try to not let it get to that point), instead of the vague once a week we have going. Really sorry, but life happens, and it's happening. 
> 
> Ty for your continued support, and comments are much appreciated,   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	25. Shame and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to summarise this. Hmm... afterthoughts of last chapter, some realisations, and set up for next chapter. No Karasuno just yet, but the volleyball jacket gets a cameo of sorts so..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,   
> Here's another chapter for you! Enjoyyy :)  
> Also, massive thanks for the 11K Hits and 400Kudos – that's massive and it means a lot to me. Thank you guys!!!

Hinata awoke groggy. Forced to be an early riser for his commute to school, he was usually better at waking up. Usually. A warmth stung at his back, and the early morning fog that clouded his brain cleared slightly at the whiff of woodsmoke he picked up from that steady warmth. He shifted slightly, felt the rustle of sheets and his head flooded with the realisation. _Bed. Aplha. Oh._ It was the first time he and Tooru had slept together in the _same_ bed. In _Oikawa’s_ bed. _Together_. In _Oikawa’s room_. In the same bed. Wakefulness came very suddenly to him as his brain recalled the events of the previous night.

_Oh shit_. _Shit. What have I done? What will he think of me? What will_ he _think of me?_ Mind skipping between the two alphas, neck flushed, his bond mark’s puckered pink scar tissue aflame from where his embarrassment clung, from where the love bites from last night sat as pretty ornaments. Hinata was nothing short of mortified. It wasn’t often that he let his omega out. Wasn’t often that he fell so in the deep end – climbed so high up the summit that his omega could see the view.

Inner omega. It was the bloodline. It was the percentage. What’s why.

_Just the percentage. It’s normal Sho, for an omega to desire his alpha. It’s normal to obey, to submit. FUCK. Fuck. Hopefully he doesn’t remember that much. Gods, fuck this shit. Why the fuck am I like this? What happened to me – fuck._

Why had he liked it so much? Face alight in embarrassment he attempted to sit up – but was stopped by two strong arms around him, and the realisation of a warm breath against his bare collarbone. Even as he came to realise this, his breathing hastened in frequency and his heart began to pound – unable to stop his body’s now visceral reaction to the alpha. Calming, yet at the same time making his head spin. Intoxicating. Whereas before his body hurt and ached from being the proximity of other alphas, he found himself soothed by this strange one. Though after last night’s actions – the last week’s actions, he’d hardly call Oikawa a stranger.

And why had the alpha apologised – did he not know that Shoyou hadn’t minded the rougher play? How could he have not known? Well, how was he expected to know? Omega’s were notably more fragile than alphas, but they weren’t brittle, about to break at the slightest bend. Hinata cursed himself from not being more open, not being more receptive to his living arrangements. And he cursed himself for the horrid wanting thoughts he harboured, started to harbour when his omegan blood made it’s presence known – the ancient animalistic creature that resided in him revealing just how dirty and perverse a mind could be, his own thoughts could be. Hinata cringed, shutting his eyes tight, almost as if he wished to erase the world, his inner world. He cursed that he hadn’t told his probable lifelong partner. Beat himself for not trying harder, stuck in limbo. Like he could remain there. Why had the alpha apologised – what could possibly make him think that?

In the turmoil of his thoughts, Hinata forgot to be kind – forgot that adjusting to a relationship, to living together took a lot longer than a mere week. He forgot to forgive himself.

They’d been taught that their alphas would understand, that they could feel their emotions, and would know what the omega’s wanted instinctively. The classes he’d had to take after his presentation had told him that. They never talked about the relationship part of it. They never talked about the blatant need for communication. Only the physical, the psychological changes. Hinata, a hole in his heart that he had punctured himself in the negative self-talk, curled back more into Oikawa’s soft embrace. His body sought him out for comfort. Instinctively. 

He didn’t know anything about Oikawa. They’d spent the last five days tending to his rehabilitation, his physical needs. Was the reason he felt so empty because he wasn’t being cared for emotionally? Oikawa was quick to reassure him, to change the topic, his focus whenever the conversation, or his thoughts drifted to comparing his two lovers – but was there anything deeper there?

How could he ask to be understood and cared for, if he didn’t know the first thing about his alpha? Was he such a hypocrite? Unable to show his deepest and darkest vulnerabilities to Oikawa for his strong loyalty to Kageyama, unable to express his love for Kageyama due to Oikawa’s bond mark that sat scarred on his pretty neck. Unable to decide, marooned on an island where nothing told him which way to go. It was his choice – it would decide his future.

Shame at his thoughts. Fear of failure. Horrible, terrible, dripping guilt as the weight of his choices breathed down his neck.

Early morning fog present in his mind, the slight headache building behind tired eyes, his thoughts became boundless waves that crashed upon his ears in confusion. He always fell back to confusion. He fell back to the biting shame of not being good enough. And Hinata wished he could forget. Forget so he could escape the ocean that threatened to drown him. Ocean of shame, of need, of cacophonies of opposing thoughts and feelings. Forget it all. Forget Kageyama, forget Oikawa – forget the stupid alpha, beta, omega fucking dynamics that had fucked his life up since he could remember. Fucking forget it.

  * ••



Oikawa didn’t want to let go of the omega, even though he knew they were both awake. He felt Hinata’s back tense and push into him – and he couldn’t help but wonder what his omega was thinking about.

_His omega._

It felt nice when that phrased rolled in his mind, and could only wonder how it would sound plump in the air. But then his stomach pulled a U-turn, and his mind recoiled as he realised that Shoyou wouldn’t want that. Would he? Claimed, he’d been claimed, would he want his wings clipped further?

The only thing Oikawa wanted to see now was Hinata fly, even if at first, in the mess of the courts and post-game hysteria a month ago, he wanted to break those legs and that spirit of his. Wanted Kageyama six feet under. His head _hurt_. His heart _hurt_. His feelings were changing faster than he thought possible and now, blearily opening his eyes as sleep sidestepped him, face resting on Hinata’s neck, beautiful mop of hair moving ever so slightly as he breathed, light catching the orange strands and turning them into strings of gold, now – well, Oikawa would do anything to see his omega happy. Which is why it hurt so much to know that he had hurt him.

Had forced him into a bond initially. Had forced him into the household. Even though Oikawa sugar-coated it to everyone else – Iwa and Suga included, he was his own harshest critic and slapped himself with the fact. Forced a human being with rights, not even caring of the fact of _omega,_ a human being with _rights_ , to live with him, _without their explicit consent_. In every foreign law book he’d studied that was illegal. That would have him in an immediate 20-year sentence, in some places when intent was clear, without trial. Had forced him last night. By the red raw marks that had inscribed themselves into his wrists, hurt him too.

How could he possibly admit this? He watched Hinata peel himself from the covers and pad softly over to the en suite, hands stretching above and behind him as he went, yawning. The omega didn’t notice his alpha’s awakened state, so Oikawa – for the first time in his life – was privy to the little middle blocker omega’s morning routine. Scratching his head, slapping hands to his face and a soft distinctly omegan growl, “Wake up Sho. The day’s waiting for you to fight for it. Wa~ke up. C’mon.”

Then the omega relaxed his posture and opened the door to the en suite, and from outside the room Oikawa could hear a soft purring. Heard a purr and then a soft humming, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

How could he possibly admit his confusing feelings, reveal to the omega the fragile blossoming _maybe-love_ in his heart? How? _How_ – how could he when the omega hummed like that in the mornings before he awoke, when he wore that soft smile in the milky dawn when he thought Oikawa was still asleep, when the lifted his arms to the cool fresh air to feel a semblance of freedom running through illusory wings? Oikawa would not let whatever was blooming in him to snuff the spirit that had long since grown in Hinata. He would not allow his _maybe-love_ to cage him in.

Because who knew when he’d go feral? When he’d lose to the animalistic roar within him, the ancient beast that tore for control – when he’d lose to _that_. He was a coin spinning perfectly, the two extremes of his heart battling for purchase, but neither giving. A coin spinning perfectly – one that would never fall, would never reveal which side conquered all.

Oikawa swallowed the sick feeling that rose in his stomach, his insecurities velvet inside his throat, and rolled over. The sheets rustled and from the bathroom came a quiet, “Oikawa? Are you awake?”

Sweet tones that nearly held as much as sugar as the wide honeyed irises did. The alpha didn’t answer, merely squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to fall back asleep. He _would_ not fall, _refused_ to fall to desire – no matter which side of the coin he landed on, no matter which desire.

  * ••



Despite Hinata’s realisation, they didn’t talk about their problems. On the omega’s part, it was frankly because he didn’t know where to begin. He’d walked out of the bathroom on that morning ready to speak his heart only to find Oikawa facing away from him, chest moving in even intervals. Hinata didn’t have the heart to wake him, and from then on didn’t have the heart to face him.

He kept the conversation light as they went about their weekend, not caring how stilted it may have sounded, how suspicious his flushed cheeks were at times when he recalled that particular night. And he kept a lid on his sexual wants as well, trying to not let his body language betray him. Instead, he settled for non-sexual physical touch, asking quietly on Saturday afternoon, when Oikawa came back from grocery shopping, if they could cuddle on the couch or something. Fingers twisting nervously in his shirt, eyes cast downwards as his cheeks rose red.

  * ••



When Hinata had asked to cuddle, Oikawa was both surprised and relieved. The guilt in his heart dislodged slightly, lessened so to speak. Yet even as he snaked his arms around the omega’s torso, felt the shiver go through Hinata, breathed in his warm aroma (not scented in any one direction, for his suppressants still resided in the bathroom cabinet), there was a barrier in his heart as he tried to squash whatever rose in possessive fever.

He didn’t say a word about his desires to Hinata after that night, guilt striking his heart every time he saw the hickey he’d practically _carved_ into the omega’s jawline, the red marks on his wrists – and with the coming of Hinata going back to Karasuno, it didn’t take much effort to avoid conversation about that night – especially not when Hinata wanted to avoid it as well. They focused themselves getting prepared for his return, and on maintaining the level of touch Oikawa’s home doctor had recommended.

Avoidance was easy. But the constant wrenching in his heart, was not.

Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder if Hinata was experiencing this same sensation, but he didn’t dwell on the thought. Nor did his thoughts let him dwell on those musings, as Saturday shifted to Sunday and Sunday rolled around to Monday and as he woke an anxious feeling of distress permeating the air and cascading inside him. Hinata. Those weren’t his feelings he was feeling, they were Hinata’s.

_Hinata._

Where was he? The bed was cold beside him, uncommon as both tended to awake together, one letting the other know through the bond – whether intentional, or merely instinctual – that they were awake. He threw an arm out and freed himself from the covers, bolting upright and springing out of bed. The anxious twittering that stemmed from Hinata, altered to an anxious urge to find him. Oikawa didn’t even question his feelings, his thoughts – instincts compelling him – _find him, where is he? I need to calm him, reassure him._

Where was he?

Nearly slipping on the stairs, he took them three at a time, not caring the way his steps echoed. Vaulted the last four, returning to the ground level – using the wall he near crashed into to change direction, skidding around the corner and rushing out into the main area.

“Hinata?” His voice edged on an emotion that didn’t want him to speak, something dark and horrid clogging his throat as his nose filled with the anxious distress of the one he’d bonded with, “Shoyou?”

No one answer, not as he checked the kitchen, checked the living room, the dining room. Not a whiff stronger to suggest his proximity. The guest room – flinging open the door – empty. Empty. _Where are you, Shoyou? What’s_ _happened?_

Searching. Searching. His house a mess as he frantically flung from room to room, eyes wide as they scoured. It wasn’t a large house by any measure, but it wasn’t small. Oikawa considered calling Iwa, beginning to panic, but decided against it. He’d just say that the alpha was being dramatic, again. Well, reasoning with himself, Oikawa figured he couldn’t have gone that far.

He hadn’t.

Oikawa found Hinata on the backstep, staring off at the garden, the Karasuno’ Volleyball Jacket hanging loosely from his shoulders. His shoulders shook, and his breath condensed slightly in front of him in the early morning air. As Oikawa flung open the back door, the little omega was still turned away, but even in the open air, distress hung heavy. The alpha would hazard that tear tracks now disrupted pretty cheeks, wetting them.

“What’s wrong Shoyou?” His voice, lost the near-hysteria it had held earlier, soft and barely breaking the cold in the air. Hand to back, Oikawa dropped to his omega’s side, offering his shoulder for the omega to comfort himself on. Hinata did, after a second or so of apparent thought about it.

“I..” The omega started, then sighed. From the wobble to his voice, he’d been crying.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because it’s a dumb reason. I shouldn’t be this scared.”

“Is it about going back to Karasuno, Shoyou? Is that what this is about?” It was obviously the reason, but even if he could tell the lie through the bond, he’d give him a chance to brush him off. Oikawa refused to take his choice away – not after he’d taken his future away. He felt the nod in his shoulder, and after silence befell them again, the alpha took the opportunity to speak, “Can you tell me what you’re scared of? I won’t laugh, I promise _chibi-chan_.”

The scent of distress calmed slightly, mellowed a bit at the familiar lilt of the nickname. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile slightly when he noticed this, lifting the heel of his hand from Hinata’s back to rub patterns with the pads of his fore and middle fingers.

“I… just… everyone’s going to be there, and I don’t want to face any of them. Especially not Kageyama. I know you don’t like talking about it, and I don’t want you to get all fucked up about it, but.. god.. fuck… I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Hinata’s hands grabbed at his hair frantically and he lifted his head to rock back on his tailbone. Oikawa stopped it immediately, easing his fingers from his hair and rubbing his own over the omega’s scalp, then lent down to kiss his hairline. The wide-eyed look that graced the omega’s face didn’t leave as tears began to spill over the edges, “How is he going to act? How much did I hurt him by leaving? I want to see him, but I can’t bear to Oikawa. I feel like I need to justify myself, but… I don’t want to hurt him further, and I don’t want to do you a disservice.”

Oikawa was quiet for a moment, continuing to kiss Hinata’s hairline – just like that Friday night – unable to keep his lips from touching somewhere on his omega. Then he pulled himself back forcefully, “Look, I won’t force you to do anything. But you want to keep playing volleyball, right? And you want to play with him, not me. You want to be able to do your freak quick again, don’t you?”

Smiling a sad smile. Feeling the possessive roar in his gut grow exponentially louder. Pulling back to take in Hinata’s confused expression, anxiety and apprehension pulling at his features and draining the blood from his face. Oikawa pressed another kiss into his mop of hair.

“I do. I really do want to play volleyball – but facing him? And I don’t want to listen to them slagging you off either. I’ve already got enough internal emotional hormonal omegan bullshit I’m dealing with, it sounds selfish and it sounds dumb, but I just don’t think I can take any thing more. Even if they think they’re helping, I just want everyone to pretend things are normal.”

“You’re not okay with them bitching about me, even after everything…” Oikawa paused, swallowed, pulled away again – suddenly insecure, “everything that I’ve done?”

For the first time that morning, Hinata fully turned to face him, fully. Their lips were inches apart, but Hinata didn’t drop his gaze – and neither did Oikawa, instead searching each other’s gaze, with that same hunger to understand they’d experienced.

“Oikawa.” Stern. Eyes stern and lips pressed thin. Hinata commanded his ears to listen, stopped his anxious thoughts from fully overcoming him – even if the omega had no clue the struggles the alpha had inside – “Of course not. Sure, _everything you’ve done,_ is a whole fucking lot – but you’re also trying to make up for it, and I respect that, okay? I just want to go back to school and have it be normal – like it was before, but I know it’s going to be different and I’m not ready for that. That’s all I’m saying. And fuck I know it’s a stupid thing to get worked up about but…”

“I never said it was stupid.”

“No I said it’s stupid.” He pressed, distress peaking slightly in potency around them. Oikawa snaked his arm back around his torso and pulled him in closer, feeling the sharp inhale and then sharper exhale against his shoulder.

“Hinata.” In contrary to the omega’s seriousness, Oikawa’s tone was airy and slightly mocking. Though it mellowed immediately in his next words, “It’s natural to feel anxious about this. Fuck, I’d be worried if you weren’t. I can’t really do much to help you here, but if you need me, I’ve put my number in your phone – and anytime you need me just call and I’ll drop everything okay?”

Gods, it was hard not to let his feelings show.

“If you want, I can pick you up after practice? How does that sound?” Oikawa was trying hard not let his own worry seep into his tone, his own affection and love. Blatant possessiveness that bubbled in his gut as his alpha wrestled for control. As much as he wanted to let Hinata keep at least a sliver of his freedom, his alphan instincts exploded at the thought of other alpha’s being near his Shoyou. Though, he needed to show Kageyama, just how much the omega belonged to him now. Just how little of his courtmate he still owned. But he could never tell Hinata that, he could never let Hinata hurt – even if by proxy. His feelings tumbled in his washing machine of a heart, and his head throbbed in harmony.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Though maybe, can I call you about it? I don’t know how the pack will react about you being there. And I don’t want there to be any fighting.” Hinata frowned then as Oikawa leaned in to capture his lips in a fleeting kiss, lifted them into a soft smile. The alpha felt it against his face and couldn’t help but grin through the kiss back. And they parted with them intact, feeling a lot better than both of them had in a while.

“Let’s go get ready.”

“Mm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm,   
> hot damn. 
> 
> No school yet (for these fellas at least), but it's definitely coming next chapter (this time it's actually true bc I've started writing it and can guarantee). Instead – we have some thoughts and feelings coming out! Poor Sho realises he doesn't actually know how to be in a relationship outside of his and Kags and hasn't communicated properly, and poor Tooru hurting cause he's starting to fall in love. Gah, and then them skirting around their REAL problems at the end like dumbasses. 
> 
> Anyway, drop a comment on what you want to see with upcoming school chap – gimme some deets, as well as your favourite lil scene from this chap. My fav was the humming in the bathroom and Sho talkin' to himself. Also, WARNING: Kags content is coming, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Lots of love, (from an exhausted author who should be asleep but has had too much coffee to actually go to sleep),   
> Lou


	26. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really knows what to do but Oikawa calms Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAGS IS BACK BITCHES,
> 
> That's it, that's my forewarning for this chapter, fucking enjoy

A week was all it took for Kageyama’s room to forget. His house, long tainted, long accustomed to the faint sweet smell of his omega that flew and bounded down the halls, was started to reshape itself to Kageyama’s scent once more. His room no longer warm at night, with another body pressed tight in him, languid kisses over bare skin, the pillow next to him on his double bed no long smelled like the shampoo Hinata favoured, the bed no longer indented where his body slept. His hands trailed the sheets where he once lay, and cursed their forgetfulness.

Kageyama gazed at the spot his omega had left, and mourned for something he could no longer have. His overactive brain, analytic and curious to a fault – couldn’t help but conjure images of Hinata. Hinata in pain, the suffering in his expression; Hinata held in Oikawa’s arms against his will, curled up like they used to; Hinata’s pitiful struggle against the calculating older boy. He imagined the omega’s reluctance gradually fading over time – his stomach clenched and his fists did too. And he didn’t want to rise from the bed, didn’t want to face the day.

Because he was alone.

Alone.

At school he would hang out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but then they’d leave and he’d be alone again. And he wouldn’t be able to move on, because every time he took a step his heart clenched and he had to stop and relive the memories that wouldn’t stop flowing through his mind. But even here, without moving from the position he woke from Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking. Unable to stop that flow of thoughts of every small thing he and Hinata did together, unable to stop until his eyes closed tight again and salty tears fell from his face, and ugly sobs wrenched from his lungs – punched by each stabbing realisation that he wouldn’t be able to do anything with Hinata anymore.

He sat up on his bed – crawled over to Hinata’s side of his bed, clasped one of the shirts the omega left behind, and in his loneliness sobbed into the fading scent, because he even though he thought he’d come to terms over the past week – the past month after the bond mark had scarred the omega, even though he thought that, there was no lessening of pain he felt. Empty space beside him, empty in his heart yet filled with emotions that hadn’t held him since before their courtship.

Alphas were meant to be strong; men were meant to be strong – he’d been raised on the fact that as an alphan male he was meant to be strong, an immovable wall, unstoppable force. But he wasn’t. He still felt things. He was human no matter what his first or secondary gender set him as, and the anger that he held at Oikawa and the sadness and regret and longing and the pure unadulterated _love_ that cascaded upon his heart – threatening to consume him. In his loneliness he grieved for a future they would never have.

As he quietly packed his lunch, pulling random bits of food from the fridge – pieces that weren’t rotting, items that weren’t weeks past their use-by-date, Kageyama wiped the tears from his eyes and wondered how school would go.

He felt empty after that cry. His emotions had left themselves as wet patches of salty tears on the shirt Hinata had left behind. And in the hollow, they had left, his anger grew. Because how dare Oikawa! How dare he. And how dare himself, not take notice of his omega’s struggle, not bond with him sooner, not keep him safe and by his side. His heart ached.

And he wondered how school would go.

Normally, he thought as his feet trudged the path to school, he’d be running – he’d be chasing Hinata, or leading him, running together to school with smiles on their faces, breathless by the time they got to the gym for their morning practice. Kageyama scowled and kicked a stone, dragging now leaden feet. He didn’t want to see the gym. Hadn’t participated in practice at all over the past week – only going before and after, to serve. Precision. Frustration. Putting his strength into each hit so maybe, just maybe he could go home and fall asleep without falling down into the pit of his own thoughts. Stuck in a spiral of nothing that he couldn’t escape.

On the days when Hinata didn’t spent the night at his – usually Sunday nights, when his family insisted on having them over for dinner, Natsu insisting that her brother nested with her – Kageyama agreeing on her puppy dog eyes and Sho’s contented older-brotherly smile that came out just for her (how could he say no when Hinata looked like that?), on those days they wouldn’t see each other until morning practice the following day. Which means he’d normally be running to school to try and beat him there. Which means he’d usually leave fifteen minutes early so they could curl up outside the gym doors and scent – murmur to each other in hushed tones, or simply practice tossing the ball to each other, talking about strategies, or friends or the latest issue of volleyball monthly. And he’d done the same this morning – left early – even though he knew the gym would be empty, even though he knew he wouldn’t even stay once other members of the pack started showing up. Why had he bothered?

Habit. Hope.

One of the two. Maybe.

Even if the second one was just a crapshoot.

He looked up from the ground, coming to Karasuno’s entrance. The sun lit the buildings in a glorious spectrum of colour – reflecting the light that would’ve turned Hinata’s hair from his bright orange mop to a brighter shining gold. Kageyama cursed himself from letting his thoughts drift back, feeling his emotions stir in his gut, flipping it in a wave of sickly something. Slowly, with lead in his feet, he trudged towards the gym.

The door was open. Odd. No one should have been here before him – unless. Unless...! His breath caught in his throat and he stumbled forwards. A wave of hope engulfed him, tingles spreading from the tips of his toes to the ends of his scalp, maybe, just maybe...! Kageyama broke into a run, vaulting the steps and landed in the gym, head high, eyes wide. Just maybe, this morning he wouldn’t be alone. Just maybe, Hinata might be here, and hopefully, maybe, possibly, they might be able to figure something out. And the fight returned to his mind, to his soul and he turned his head to survey the gym, searching.

Searching.

  * ••



It had only been three days since his heat started, but already Suga was starting to feel the ebbing of the tides that fogged his brain. His sanity returning to him slowly, like trickling water. He awoke on Monday feeling sore, but more himself than he had in a while – about three days. The scent of Hajime covered him and comforted him. A blanket of rich musk and richer cedarwood, smelling of safety and fluctuating with post-sex intensity, a blanket of two thick arms wrapped around him, a pillow of a lean muscled torso.

“Hajime.” He croaked, voice broken, throat raw from moaning, shouting, _talking_ , _fucking_ for the past three days. Kyoshi knew that when he regained full control of his inner omega, when all dregs of his heat had subsided from his body, he’d have to shower for at least an hour to wash the scent from him – it would take at least a day for the lingering musk to unclog from his pores, but the memory of the scent would remain. There was a reason why he bought such perfume after all, “Baby, are you awake?”

There was a groaning from beside him and a lower, more guttural croak that nearly had his cock hard again, “What is it angel?”

Kyoshi lifted his head to gaze into Hajime’s eyes, dilated as he gazed at omega he loved. It stirred Kyoshi’s heart; it swelling until it beat in every crevice of his body. Using the little post-heat energy that he had, he stretched up to place a soft kiss on the alpha’s chapped lips – chaste. A good morning kiss.

Sunlight streamed through the window, and caught light on Hajime’s eyes the warmth behind the sun pulling out the glittering olive green from the brown, flecks of emerald shining softly. Kyoshi sighed in contentment.

“I need to call Dai.” Kyoshi laughed at the frown that immediately graced Hajime’s features, placing another kiss on his lips, this time taking more time to enjoy it, leaning in, deepening it, “Not for the reasons you’re thinking of. I just need to tell him that Hinata’s going back to Karasuno today – I don’t want Hinata being completely overwhelmed by everyone.”

“Can’t you text him?” Hajime didn’t go back in for another kiss, but instead shifted his hands until he was rubbing Kyoshi’s back in small circles. The omega shivered under the touch, and leaned back to increase the pressure on his back, which Hajime increased in turn, “I don’t want him taking any more time from us, Kyoshi.”

“My heart belongs to you – so one second with you equals an hour with anyone else. It will only take five minutes, I promise.”

“Your words are too beautiful Kyoshi, I’ll have to use that line in a song one day.” Hajime dropped his volume, under his words rumbled from the pits of his lungs, “And I’ll sing it just for you.”

Kyoshi smiled softly, blushing, then pulled himself from the alpha’s grasp, and the sheets fabric hold, to stand completely naked in the early morning light. He dialled his phone, sat back down on the bed, and waited for the other alpha to pick up. Not a shred of guilt in his heart as Hajime’s fingers explored his back, creeping along each indent in his side – the space between ribs. As Hajime leaned forward and pressed his tongue to Kyoshi’s side, feeling the soft rising and falling of his lungs – there was no guilt as Kyoshi waited for his courtmate to pick up.

  * ••



Hinata sat in the car, stomach in his throat. He hadn’t eaten much for breakfast despite Oikawa’s coaxing, and he hadn’t been able to pull his thoughts from the coming day. Circumstances upon situations upon what if’s and maybes had clouded his rationality – but even in the whirlwind of thoughts, he hadn’t thought of this. This being Oikawa driving him to school.

He was early. The team practice before school wouldn’t start for another ten minutes.

Where would he go?

“ _Chibi-chan_.” Oikawa’s voice pulled him from his worries for a split second. Hinata, readying himself to exit the car turned a fearful gaze towards him. His hands shook from where they rested on the door handle. The alpha’s lips tugged down into a soft frown, “You’ll be fine. Ok? And if you need anything, call me. If you feel scared or threatened don’t hesitate to call.”

“What if I don’t have my phone on me?” His question was more of an excuse to prolong his departure, not wanting to face his problems just yet. It hurt to even look at the school. Hinata kept his eyes fixed on Oikawa’s, finding comfort in the calming scents of woodsmoke and rain. He didn’t know when the alpha had decided to start to leak it, but it was starting to ease into his tense muscles, work out the knots in his shoulders. The omega leaned forward instinctively, subconsciously to get closer to the source of the comfort.

Oikawa nearly moved back in surprise, but before Hinata had time to also recoil – the alpha’s strong arms wound their way around his slim, wiry torso and Oikawa was clasping the omega to his chest.

“Can I scent you _Shoyou_?” The low murmuring in his ear had him shivering, had him hum a lilting whine of consent, of need.

The small noise was all Oikawa needed before pulling Shoyou half into his lap, legs bumping the steering wheel – nearly setting off the horn, but thankfully avoiding it, arms gripping onto anything they could find purchase on, mostly one another, Oikawa’s head rubbing over Shoyou’s. His scent gland located on the side of his neck, rubbed over Shoyou’s forehead, as the omega buried himself into the alpha’s broad chest. The warmth emanating, the smell near overpowering – he wanted to slip and fall asleep in the alpha’s arms.

But then, with what seemed like great difficulty for Tooru, the alpha pulled back. Hinata glared at him through half-lidded eyes, “Why’d you stop.”

He pouted, “That was really nice.”

A faint pink spread over Tooru’s cheeks, and he coughed into his hand – trying to hide his face. Hinata couldn’t help but smirk slightly, knowing the effect his words had on the alpha. And then the smirk dropped, as Oikawa gestured to beyond the confines of the car – “You can’t stay here forever.”

“I don’t want to go though.”

“You’ll regret it if you don’t.” Oikawa gently pushed Hinata off his lap, onto the passenger seat. The car was thankfully an automatic, so no mishaps occurred on the way, none except for Hinata’s face twisting into a scowl. The alpha sighed, “As much as I want you all to myself –“ Both of them blushed as the words wormed their way from somewhere deep inside Oikawa “– I don’t want to restrict you that much. Goodness knows Aoba Joshai won’t do you any good, and I know you’d be even sadder if I made you go there. So please, the first day will always be the worst.”

“I know, I’m just –“

“ _Chibi-chan_ we had this conversation a few hours ago. I know you’re nervous about this. But as I said, call. And if you don’t have your phone well,” Oikawa smirked, looking somewhat smug. He lifted a hand to trace Hinata’s neck, or more accurately, his bond mark. Then his smirk shifted to a mischievous grin, “But I mean if you’re that uncomfortable, I can skip out on my practice to practice with you _and_ your pack.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he felt a jolt of hot something shoot down his spine, “NO! No, nope, I’m going. You are not stepping a foot inside Karasuno without me asking you. I’m leaving.”

He was out of the car, before either of them knew it, door flying open and him stumbling out. Hinata spun on his heels to face Oikawa again, index finger raised. The omega contemplated something for a second, opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again with a faint rosé-looking tinge spreading across his cheeks, “I will – I’ll see you after school.”

Oikawa laughed at his awkwardness, smirking at the shorty’s realisation of the implications of those spoken words, “Okay _chibi-chan_ , I’ll be here waiting.”

The alpha blew Hinata a kiss as he drove off, and Hinata could do nothing but stand there and take it, blush rising in intensity as he stepped out of his situation for a split second and had his eyes opened wide to how cute the other youth had looked, one hand on the wheel, hair perfectly quaffed, styled and moving slightly in the wind from his cracked window, eyes narrowed in a seductive _something_ that Hinata’s inner omega craved, and the blown kiss to top it off. His face exploded, and guilt settled – what was he doing thinking about that when he was about to go for his first day back at Karasuno? Forget his pack, who did Oikawa think he was to go and disrupt all of Hinata’s mental plans with a simple blown kiss?

Feeling the jitters in his legs, he took to cursing the alpha as he walked, keeping his mind off the day that awaited him. Though his heart wasn’t in his curses, and the words that were muttered into empty air were more affectionate than insulting. But he soon stopped as he realised where his feet had taken him too.

The volleyball courts. The gym.

_It_ _’s just a gym, Sho. No need to get so hung up. There_ _’s probably no one there. We can do some practice serving or something. Start getting set up. Like normal. Everything is normal._

And yet, his stomach still rioted as he approached the steps of the gym – it nearly jumped from his body as he noticed the door was _open_ , his little breakfast sloshing in anxiety. He thought he had gotten rid of his nerves – but they came back with full feverish force.

With trepidation in his stance and lead in his legs, he stepped quietly up the steps and into the gym. Only to find the faint scent of someone wafting over, deep and rich and _salty_. Like the smell of saltwater and honeycomb, and shampoo that he liked to use. His heart dropped, because he knew that scent.

Because he was too familiar with that scent.

Because he used to love that scent.

Because he used to wake up _bathed_ in it. Used to wear it like a perfume. Wear it with pride. 

But now his body rejected it and his nose wrinkled slightly, and he subtly lifted his shoulder to his chin and inhaled some of the scent that Oikawa had left on him, woodsmoke and rain on the blank canvas that was Hinata. It calmed him immediately, and suddenly he was thankful for the scenting that took place in the car, the consideration Oikawa had shown. Had the alpha always been that kind? Why was he such a snob on the court?

Absentmindedly thinking about Oikawa – a fact he’d never tell the alpha, in fear of it going to his head – he stepped forwards into the gym. Continued walking to the supply closet to grab some volleyballs to begin practice with. His legs still felt slightly leaden as he walked and nervously, he jumped a few times, to get the blood flowing back. Lifting his nose to the air he sniffed again, only to find the scent of saltwater and honeycomb was more intense over here – was fresher with every step closer to the supply closet that he got.

_Why? Oh._ His eyes widened as he realised. Heart pounded as his feet tripped on themselves, stumbling backwards. Hinges creaked as the door swung open. _Oh, no, no. Shit. I_ _’m not ready. No. No. No._

And out from the shadows of the sports supply closet stepped Kageyama, tiredly dragging a rolling bag full of volleyballs. It was less than a second. The whole process took less than a second, but for Hinata it felt like an eternity. The setter pulled, stepped into the light and obviously feeling someone’s eyes on him – the honeyed irises of Hinata, blown wide and apprehensive, golden in the soft morning light that fell from into the gym for rafters high above – turned.

Time stopped.

Like a stop-motion movie without transitions, emotions, expressions, different every time, Kageyama’s face contorted to try and fit them all.

Hinata couldn’t make sense of any of them, too focused on remembering how to breathe, as the air caught in his throat and the sight caught in his eyes – and he realised how much he’d missed the prickly setter whose heart was larger and softer than anyone gave him credit for.

“Shoyou?”

“Tobio?”

Breaths of semblances of names that weren’t even whispered, but managed to echo in the air. And then time rushed forwards and Tobio let go of the volleyballs he was dragging and stumbled on his feet and wrapped his arms around Hinata in a crushing hug.

“Thank goodness you’re okay. I was so worried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha,   
> Ahhh.... hehe, to be fair they did meet *twirls devil tail mischievously* – and there will be definite dialogue next time, as well as the appearance of a very flustered Captain lolol. Don't hate me! Just wanted to show the instability of Kageyama, because he really is deeply in love with Hinata and he doesn't no how to process it, and also have a cute IwaSuga moment bc fucking I think we needed at least some semblance of fluff after the last few chapters of emotional turmoil. 
> 
> Also hopefully the IwaSuga moment answered some previous questions about bonding and scent related stuff, and we'll cover more of that as Iwa and Suga return to school and we see Hinata watch Daichi and Suga and deal with all that shit. (which I can't wait to unpack). 
> 
> I wanna know your favourite part of this! And also – IMPORTANT QUESTION WHICH WILL DICTATE THE FUTURE OF THIS FIC which way do you want Kageyama to spin:
> 
> • ANGER – Possessiveness, going into toxic relationship waters, cause Shoyou to reject him and increase the reliance on Oikawa (possessive Oikawa moments, more smut etc)  
> • SADNESS – Depression, and general feelings of hopelessness which will increase the angst percentage by about a million, as well as keeping Shoyou heavily confused   
> • UNDERSTANDING - KageHina fluff and dealing with it together, friendship stuff, Oikawa having to deal with Kageyama knowing his bondmate more than he does, Oikawa insecurity. 
> 
> Keep in mind that those flavours I've outlined will dominate, BUT... subtext of others. Because he will have varying degrees of all of these, and being human will experience many more as well as he deals with these. So yeah, lemme know!! 
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	27. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back and in business. New chapter for y'all, sorry for the wait – but this length of wait will become more commonplace. At least for this year (I can't look TOO far into the future).
> 
> Anyway – the long awaited chapter is here! Enjoy!!

The guilt and shame returned with full force as the omega stiffened in the arms of the alpha, unable to stop his body’s fierce rejection. The air he’d forgotten to breath initially now weighed down his lungs and he gulped against the heavy scent that somewhere inside of him, he knew he still loved. Even if it threatened to drown him.

And because of that love, because of the renewed longing that panged his heart, he wrapped his shaking arms around Kageyama and hugged him back.

  * ••



Something was wrong.

Kageyama could feel it in the hug. He could feel it in the omega’s tension, and the odd scent that rose from the body of the boy. It wasn’t omegan, because Kageyama was well aware of Hinata’s somewhat unique constitution. It was distinctly alphan, a scent he recognised from his middle school days – except that scent had been mixed with sweat and anger and silent contentment whenever that alpha had successfully hit a serve, set or spike. It was Oikawa’s scent.

And the reality came crashing down, _again._

He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what he could do to make it better. He’d missed his little omega so much, but Hinata wasn’t his anymore, Hinata was _Oikawa_ _’s_ _bondmate._ The thought had anger stirring, and regret’s flame icy on his cheeks. Kageyama pulled out of the hug, with pain, which only grew when he saw Hinata’s flushed cheeks and watery eyes.

The omega sneezed, then turned his head and tried to hide how deep he was swallowing the fresh air around him. But he couldn’t. Buckling over, hands on knees, Hinata gasped for breath.

“I.. Ah.. I’m so.. sorry.” Hinata forced out, “I can’t.”

“You smell like him.” Kageyama’s voice was gruff. His heart ached, “Why do you smell like him?”

Angry tones where he meant to be kind – he was never that good at expressing how he felt. The growl built low in his stomach. He forced his hands into fists by his sides, a reminder that he couldn’t touch him. Every bit of him hurt, and even the visuals of seeing Hinata there – right in front of him – did nothing to soothe the throbbing in his chest. If anything, it just made it worse.

“I… I live with him now.” Hinata’s voice was unsteady, unsure. But Kageyama only heard finality in the tone.

“So that’s where he took you? When he _stole_ you from the hospital?” Tone harsher than he intended, edge made more jagged to conceal the torn jagged pieces of his heart. Breaking, he taped it up with anger, “And you just move in with him?”

Hinata looked ready to cry, and he gulped, “I had no choice Tobio –“

“That bastard.”

Something flickered in the omega’s eyes, and his stance, his demeanour shifted. The scent that nestled quietly in the air stuttered with discontentment. Hinata sighed, a growl edging his voice, “Don’t call him that.”

“Why shouldn’t I? He fucking forcefully bonded with you Sho!” Desperation clawed at Kageyama, “Have you forgotten?”

“No I haven’t! Why the fuck would I forget on of the most momentous occasions of my fucking life. But it’s in the goddamn past, and I’m doing the best I can to make the most of my situation.”

“And apparently now that means moving in with your _rapist_?” Kageyama didn’t want the words to come out the way they did, but he couldn’t bottle them up any longer, “God Shoyou, you _promised_. How could you? Do you even know how much it –”

“I HAD NO CHOICE, YOU IDIOT!” Hinata was yelling, and tears flowed freely down his face, “I’M AN OMEGA AND HE’S AN ALPHA AND YOU KNOW THE FUCKING LAWS. I CAN’T FIGHT –“

“OF COURSE, YOU CAN! YOU CAN ALWAYS FIGHT. JUST, IF YOU LOVED ME–“

“I STILL LOVE YOU,” Hinata was sobbing, and his hands came up to press at his cheeks, at his wet eyes.

“Why didn’t you fight it then? Shoyou. Fuck.” Kageyama leaned closer, heart burning, eyes burning, throat hoarse and voice breaking. Hinata was crying big ugly tears, and Kageyama’s arms twitched at the thought of embracing the omega again. He wanted nothing more to comfort his courtmate. But he knew the discomfort that would follow – for the both of them, and he held back. The other alpha’s scent was growing stronger, and some of it, Kageyama’s eyes grew wide, some of it, was coming from the omega’s scent gland.

“Did he scent you?” Scenting produced a different smell to merely being in proximity to an alpha. Scenting clung differently. It collected the others scent in the scent gland to be released slowly – a claim on the person, especially if the scenting was done to an omega by an alpha.

Hinata avoided his eyes.

Kageyama couldn’t help the anger in his voice.

“Did he fucking scent you?”

There was a pause, and Shoyou didn’t meet his gaze, but a light blush was spreading across his neck. The omega’s hands clasped his bond mark, and his scent gland – as if trying to suppress it.

“Answer me Shoyou!”

“Yeah he did.”

“Did you want him to do it?” He felt as if he was walking on a ridge with an abyss either side – and as much as he craved an answer, he was scared to hear the response. His heart beat in erratic times. Would he fall?

_Don_ _’t say yes. Don_ _’t say yes._

“Yes.” Hinata’s eyes snapped to his and his expression tightened in apprehension. Then the omega’s hands flew up and panic pulled his eyes wide – “Tobio, not like – I couldn’t. It’s instinct. I promise. It’s still – I still. Please, believe me. I’m sorry –“

“You didn’t try and push him away?” Kageyama’s voice broke, “Didn’t try and fight for our love? Do you have any fucking dignity? Do you really care that little about us? You know what, Sho? Fuck you.”

He could feel the tears hot and wet against his face, and his voice grew in volume. But he didn’t care. All Kageyama could feel was the cracking and breaking of his heart, broken shards piercing every nerve ending in his body, setting him on fire with pain.

“Fuck you. I loved you. I still love you. We could’ve made it work.”

“NO. That would’ve never worked. I was sick. I was fucking dying Kageyama.” The _Kageyama_ hurt more than anything else, “Tooru’s simply –“

“Oh.” The breathy laugh that escaped Kageyama stopped Hinata immediately. All of a sudden, the pain was pushed away by a dull throb, and then a morose emptiness. “I see how it is. I’m just ‘ _Kageyama_ _’_ to you now am I? First name basis with him –“ He didn’t want to say his name, didn’t want to think it –“And now after spending a week at his house I’m just ‘ _Kageyama_ _’_ again. You’ve made your point really fucking clear Sho. Real fucking clear. ”

“Wait – I didn’t mean it like that.” Hinata stuttered, arms flailing towards the alpha as he tried to stop him from talking, probably panicking at the tears that dripped slowly down the alpha’s face, “I just – God, why can’t you understand Tobio? Whether I like it or not, whether you fucking like it or not, Tooru and I are bonded. I can’t change that. I’m just trying to get fucking by and live my life.”

“With him! What about me? Do you know how much this hurts?”

•••

Something snapped in Hinata. He’d been managing to keep it together, but the ache in his chest only grew stronger with each passing second – his two lovers battling it out on the battle field of his heart. And everyone knew the battlefield got it the worst in war. He growled.

“No I don’t. And you have no fucking clue how it feels to be suffering from a FUCKING DISEASE THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE WE WERE CARELESS. I’m living with him because I have to, I have to get better. I couldn’t move – I had to be spoon-fed for gods’ sake.”

“He’s touching you?”

Was that Kageyama’s only takeaway? Hinata drew a trembling sigh and didn’t meet the alpha’s eyes. When his voice exited into the air, it came out harsher than he intended, “Yeah, physical touch is necessary between a bonded couple.”

“YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU? YOU _LET_ HIM?” Kageyama all but yelled. Hinata could see the hurt blossoming in his lover’s eyes, “You didn’t try and stop him? Did you think of me once?”

“I – of course I thought about you, how could I not?” Hinata was incredulous, “Who do you take me for, just fucking forgetting a love, _a love Tobio_ , the moment I enter another alpha’s fucking company.”

“But you didn’t try and stop it?”

Again, he was fixating on the wrong thing. Fucking alphan idiot. Hinata’s ached for things to go back to a sense of normalcy. But he couldn’t lie.

“I couldn’t say no. He’s my alpha –”

“That’s great Sho, that’s great for you. I thought I was your alpha. Who the fuck would’ve thought – You are insane. Do I really mean that little to you?” He hadn’t taken in anything Shoyou had said, but they were both crying and Kageyama looked unsteady on his feet. The alpha’s expression hardened through his tears – and Shoyou, with his experience with him, could half predict the explosion to come, “YOU JUST THROW ME AWAY THE SECOND OIKAWA SWOOPS IN TO SAVE YOU. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SHO. JUST THROWING ME AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF FUCKING TRASH, CAN’T EVEN WORK UP THE FUCKING BALLS TO SAY GOODBYE. UP AND LEAVE.

“I thought you’d try and fight it, ya know?” He doesn’t leave any time for Hinata to interject, to try and press his point of _please Tobio, I haven_ _’t stopped wanting you,_ instead the alpha presses on, voice cracking and breaking – tears streaming, “I thought you’d try and save our love. We were perfect together.”

Now Hinata’s sobbing, because he’s reminded of their times together, and it hurts so fucking much to know that’s off-limits.

“I don’t want to wake up in a world, where you’re not lying beside me.”

Hinata growled. He’d said those exact words to Kageyama when he first moved in with the alpha – on his second morning there. Hinata growled, not of hostility, but to cover the sob that was itching to break free of his throat.

“I can’t – I can’t believe you anymore.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I can’t trust you anymore.”

And then the world shattered around them.

Hinata fell to the floor, in desperate pathetic sobs. His hands pressed into his eyes, he tried to block out the world around him, focusing on his heart beating erratically in his chest and the fact that Kageyama had crushed any sort of hope he had for keeping their love together. Though, it was his fault to. It was all _Shoyou_ _’s_ fault. Kageyama had wanted to bond before they had the Seijoh game – and he’d said no, he’d let himself stay unprotected (because an unbonded omega was by definition unprotected) and… and…

He cried.

He’d been worried something like this would happen. Hinata thought he had prepared for it, but – it hurt so much more to hear the pain and desperation in Kageyama’s voice. How much had it hurt for him? How much pain had he cause his former lover? Why couldn’t he see that Hinata was trying to fucking hard to just live his life, that what’s done is done, and that he was trying to make the best of his situation now. It wasn’t his fault that his body caved to every one of his alpha’s touches. That even now, after being smother by the alpha’s distressed scent of briny salt water and rich, nearly sickly, scent of honeycomb, he craved to be scented by Oikawa again.

He couldn’t believe he’d said _Tooru_ as well. It had just slipped out.

And he couldn’t believe Kageyama said _‘I can_ _’t trust you anymore._ _’._ His crying renewed with vigour. Big, full tears, until there was none left to cry, until his voice hitched on air, and he shuddered for breath.

When Hinata pulled his hands away from his face the alpha was nowhere to be seen – instead, as he looked to the side of the volleyball courts (the scent of distress and anger was still heavy in the air), he saw Daichi. His captain.

“Hinata? Suga called me. He told me you were coming back today.”

Daichi must have been able to see the tears, see the slight dribble of snot, hear the shuddering breaths. Or at least, the naturally dominant alpha would’ve been able to smell his despair in the air. The alpha stepped towards him – and set a hand on his head, quite unsure if that was okay. Contrary to Hinata’s reaction when he’d hugged Tobio, the omega leaned into the touch. It was familiar – but for some reason didn’t feel as stomach-turning as his formers lover’s did.

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up. Suga would murder me if I let you practice looking like that.”

  * ••



Oikawa sat on the toilet seat, nearly banging his head on the door. He’d fled from practice the moment he’d felt it flush through his neck, rocket down his spine, pulse in his stomach and mind. It hurt. Everything hurt.

It was Hinata’s pain.

The omega must have subconsciously opened the bond in order to ease some of the pain. Yet it only multiplied on Oikawa’s end. Was this the responsibility of every bonded couple? Did every alpha feel this dizzying pain whenever their omega was hurting?

Tears slipped down his face as he clutched at his body. He wanted nothing more than to go see him, to whisk him away and keep him at home for another week, another month – to protect him from Kageyama’s pain-inflicting hands, but he couldn’t. He’d been the one to urge Hinata to mend the broken bridges, or at least see the bridges burn.

“Fuck…” He groaned, hiccupping a sob at the end of the statement.

The door clicked open.

“Oikawa, you in here? Class is about to start and Maki’s starting to worry –“ The speaker was cut off at the same time the door in front of Oikawa swung open, “Oh. Shit.”

“Get out Issei. Just, it’ll pass – he’s just. Fuck.” Another wave of pain echoed throughout his body, and Oikawa cursed. He had half a mind to close the connection – but he’d told Hinata that he’d leave it open the entire day in case he wanted to call to the alpha. Besides, it was his alphan responsibility to shoulder his omega’s pain. He wanted so bad to protect his omega, but it was Hinata’s job to. Oikawa had no place at Karasuno, “He’s just in pain. And he’s my omega. So, I should be in pain with him as well.”

“Are you talking about short-stack middle blocker?” Issei had hesitated in the doorway of the stall.

“Mm,” A hum of pained affirmation, “He shouldn’t have to suffer on his own.”

Another tear dripped down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay,  
> I'm not crying you are. 
> 
> Gah! So much stuff to talk about in this chapter. 
> 
> First thing's first – favourite bit, I want to know. Also there are many avenues that I can explore next chapter so please drop a comment on what you want to see more of. Right now I'm thinking of doing some more Oikawa, some lovely looking angsty day for Sho, and maybe a bit of Kags POV. We'll see. We'll see. After we get settled back down into the school stuff though, might speed up the plot a little bit and go through with any cute fluffy suggestions y'all have (or smut, I don't mind hehe). 
> 
> My favourite part was definitely Kageyama saying 'We were perfect together' and then the cut to Oikawa crying on the toilet seat because he wants to endure his lover's pain. It was fun to write, not-so-fun to feel when I read back over it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter was well worth the wait!  
> Lots of love,  
> Lou


End file.
